Broken Angel Wings
by Angel-Demon1
Summary: A naturally petite Angel falls to Earth. She then meets Goku, who's feeling very alone after Chi-Chi left him. Can they help eachother heal? Warning: Cursing
1. The Battle That Caused

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

Hi, friends! Back with another new story even though I have a whole bunch out that're incomplete. xD Forgive me but I just had to get this down before it left me.

I just decided to make this a DragonBall story after taking a long shower xD The first chapter doesn't show the characters from the series but I think the next chapter will.

Please note: There are Angels. There is a 'Devil'. There is a 'God'. All those are in this story. That doesn't mean I believe in those things. But it doesn't mean that I don't believe in them either. :P Really, it comes and goes...which isn't good but it just happens...you know?

Anyway, please note that I personally don't know whether I think of heaven this way or not xD But it just a story and it shouldn't be like...a holy book for someone or something. Please, again don't think that I'm dissing anyone's religion or not. I couldn't give a damn if you believed that god was the pizza guy and your TV remote. It's what you want and no one can change that.

**ONE MORE TIME:**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>There was a rumble, a crack, and a loud thump. The Gate had fallen and the devil's henchmen came swarming into the Cloud.<p>

The Cloud is the Angel's home. What they consider the city for pure beings. It didn't matter what race they were, whether they were human or animal, or any other species. The Cloud is exactly what it says. A large Cloud hidden behind the rays of the sun. The yellows, whites, slight blues, purples, and pinks were just right with the lighting they were exposed to.

The Cloud held all the Angels' home and protected them from Devil. God lived near the center of the city, right next to the large golden statue. It was of a female. They assumed it was an Angel, but it had no wings.

Devil is the master of Hell. He controlled all of the evil in the world and made sure to try to get the Cloud. He usually failed but today seemed to be a different story. As his henchmen, called Devilles, attacked the city, the Angels armed themselves with golden spears, golden bows and arrows. Almost everything in Cloud was gold. It was like the color scheme was White and Gold. The Angels wore white, pure white. As white as their large wings.

The women Angels wore dresses made of the fine silk-like fabric from the Cloud that was their home. They took small pieces and wove them until they made their clothes. The men wore only a cloth that covered their bottoms and groin. They all wore no shoes, for the soft Cloud protecting their feet from impurities. They all wore a golden strap that held their weapons close to them at all times. Whether it was a spear, a staff, or bow and arrows, The golden strap held it completely in place.

The Cloud is a very peaceful place and almost was always quiet. Though it was vibrant and lively there, people found no need to break the peaceful silence when they could use motions to help one another. Sometimes when Devil attacked, they all spoke to each other to make sure they were alright. There was no law against speaking, they just didn't want to.

Sometimes though, on special days when the days were longest and nights were shortest, they had a festival right in the middle of the city near the Statue. Everyone talked and laughed and shared experiences then.

But today, something terrible was going to happen. They all felt it. When they heard the commotion, their fears were realized.

Devil was attacking and he brought at least twelve times as many henchmen as he usually did when he fought them.

It was going to be a very long fight...

~.~.~.~.~

A petite female angel was currently running across the town, going the opposite way of the rest of the Angels. Her wings seemed strangely thinner than the others' wings.

A large male Angel grabbed onto her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I can't find Hikari or Hiroki." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse from not using it since last year. He nodded and let her shoulder go.

"Quickly find them, we'll need all the help we can get." She nodded and began running again.

She heard a squeak sound and recognized it as Hikari's crying. She quickly ran towards the noise and found her children hiding behind a building with a Deville stalking towards them, raising his sword to slice their heads.

She grabbed her bow off of her back and grabbed an arrow. She aimed quickly, letting her pure energy flow through the shaft before shooting it at the Deville. It cried out as it disappeared in a red dust.

Hikari and Hiroki looked over to their mother and ran towards her. "M-Momma!" They hugged her legs.

"Come on, we have to get you to a safe place." She bent down and let Hiroki crawl on her back as she picked up Hikari.

Hikari had straight, long, red hair that always got in her way. Her mother helped her tie it back into a bun that she stuck flowers into to make her look like a princess. She was short for her age, just like her mother is, was, and always will be.

Hiroki was Hikari's older twin by three minutes. He had naturally messy, yet smooth, red hair. He was taller than most children, like his father. Hiroki took more after his father while Hikari took after her mother.

Both children had their father's green eyes, but had their mother's kind features. They were five years old and hadn't grown their wings yet.

Their mother hid them with all the other children and told them to stay with each other at all times. With that done, she ran to help with the battle.

~.~.~.~.~

During the first few minutes of the battle, it seemed as though the Angels and the Devilles were evenly matched. Then, something happened and the Devilles suddenly had the upper hand.

"Derrick, where's yar wife? Sh' knows she's ar' best chance a' defeatin' these foes." said Arther, Derrick's best friend.

Derrick had brown hair, which had a few strands of red in it. He was tall, which is where Hiroki got his height from. His eyes were light green and expressive.

His wings were strong and larger than average.

"She's on her way, She had to find the kids ya'know." He said as he helped an Angel fight off a large Deville from attacking a group of children trying to get away. It was soon turned to dust.

"Well, Reia had betta hurry. We need her an' we need her now." He said, grunting in the effort of holding back yet another Deville. Somehow, it got a hold of his sword and was shocked to death from its purity. Arther quickly picked up his weapon and ran into the mass of people fighting against the large Devil.

Derrick looked behind him and saw Reia's small form running from the city, leading at least thirteen Deville's away. Instead of flying like every other Angel, Reia always walked. Ever since an accident a few years ago, she decided not to fly until she was safe around other people doing it.

**_Flashback... _**

_She and her friends and joined in a flying talent show. They all flew high up, higher than any other Angels, and came speeding back down. And just before hitting Cloud, they turned sharply and flew towards one another. They then grabbed hands and flew up again, twirling around at a furious pace, some golden dust from their wings flying around them making a type of golden mist. _

_But somehow, Reia had accidentally let go of her friend's hand and began plummeting down to the cloud. Because of the high speeds, her wings couldn't expand to stop her fall. She screamed as she saw she was going to land right in the middle of the crowd. Her friends tried speeding after her but they didn't make it in time and she crashed to the Cloud, a large puff of it coming up and covering the surrounding area. _

_They quickly landed and ran over to Reia. _

_"Reia-chan!" They cried as they moved away the wooden benches. They saw Reia, sitting there with a cut down her arm and she was crying while holding someone in her lap. He was unconscious with a bleeding head. _

_They had taken him to the healer and she had said he'd be fine. _

**_End flashback... _**

'Because of that though...She never flies.' Derrick frowned. 'Weird how that's how we met though...Ironic how she had to fall on me for me to fall in love.'

Derrick quickly shook his head, focusing on Reia and flying towards her, helping to destroy the Devilles.

As soon as that task was completed, Derrick grabbed Reia by her waist and flew towards Devil. Reia blushed slightly, at the closeness of his body heat. She should be used to it but she never was.

"You ready for the drop?" He asked, almost directly above Devil. She nodded, determined. She already had her bow and arrow ready, full of pure energy.

Derrick was now directly overhead Devil and let go of Reia's waist, letting her drop directly on Devil. Just before she landed, she shot her arrow, watching Devil cry out as the purity fought with the evil in his body. When she landed, Devil grabbed her, his whole hand covering from her neck to her feet.

She whimpered as he began to squeeze her tightly. Devil pulled out her arrow, crushing it in his other hand. She heard a snap and hoped it wasn't one of her bones. She looked down and saw that her bow and been crushed under the force of his palm and dropped down onto Cloud.

Most of the best fighter Angels came to her rescue, using their various weapons to stab Devil's wrist. He quickly dropped her and she began plummeting down to Cloud. Derrick quickly flew towards her, catching her in mid-air.

He landed in a safe spot, behind their house which was on the outskirts of the village. She was making small noises of pain and he checked her over, looking for any wounds. He saw that one of her wings had been badly bent and winced himself. An Angels' wings were their weak points. When they just got the slightest wound on their wing, it causes them immense pain.

"Stay here, Reia." He stood up. "I mean it." He said, knowing she probably wouldn't listen anyway.

He took off to the sky and began attacking Devil again. Reia sat on her calves, watching the battle progress from her hiding spot. Many Angels were injured badly and being taken to the middle of the city, where they'd be safe.

Reia bit her lip before standing and sneaking from behind the building. She saw the statue standing proudly in the middle of Cloud. Then she noticed that God had left his Scepter leaning against the statue.

She bit her lip again. She knew it was wrong to use his personal weapons but she need to help keep the balance. And her weapon was broken. She nodded and gently handled the weapon that was too large for her person.

She then snuck passed the houses, making sure to stay out of sight of Devil. She snuck behind him, ducking under his large leg. He barely noticed her. She experimentally flapped her wing, holding in a scream at the immense pain she was feeling.

She shook it off, feeling tears form. She lifted herself off of the ground and slowly but surely made her way above Devil. She lifted God's scepter and made almost all of her energy go into the weapon. She didn't notice but she began to glow brightly and made her way in front of Devil. He growled loudly and brought his hand up, slamming it into Reia.

Luckily, at that moment her wings stopped working for a few seconds and she dropped a few feet, dodging his hand. Surprisingly, she landed on one of their tall buildings. She heard all of the Angels and Devilles stop fighting to watch what would happen. She backed up to the edge of the building and took a deep breath before running towards Devil and jumping off the side of the building, using her momentum to make herself fly faster.

He roared at her and swung again. Just before his hand hit, she threw the scepter. It hit him square in between his eyes and he stumbled backwards, falling off of Cloud. But not before grabbing Reia and stabbing her unwounded wing with the scepter. It pierced through her wing and she screamed in agony, quickly grabbing onto Cloud, trying to stay up.

Derrick quickly ran towards her, not thinking of flying.

"Momma!" He heard and saw Hikari and Hiroki running towards Reia out of the corner of his eyes. He reached her first and grabbed onto her, trying to pull her up. He saw that Devil was hanging onto her legs, his weight slowly pulling them both down.

Hikari and Hiroki grabbed onto her arms and tried pulling her up as well. All of the Angels that were fighting quickly finished off the rest of Devilles and ran over, helping them to pull Reina over.

Though, still with the help of at least three hundred Angels, She was still slipping. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt her body being stretched in two different directions and her wings caused her even more pain.

"L-Let...go..." She said weakly, her voice cracking from the lack of use. Everyone gasped. Reia rarely talked.

Derrick paid them no attention. "What're you talking about?" He said, beginning to be pulled forward as well.

"If you don't, y-you'll be pulled down, too." She said, letting go of his arms, making herself fall faster. He growled.

"Reia, don't..." He said, pulling harder. "What about Hikari and Hiroki?" He asked. He knew that if she fell off of Cloud, she wouldn't be able to come back. She would be an Angel in between and never be able to use her wings, even though she rarely used them.

"If I have to l-leave..." She felt more tears fall down her cheeks at never being able to see her children. "You'll still be here to take care of them..."

"Reia-"

"Please, Derrick." She said and looked into his eyes. He could see the amount of pain she was in. Both physical and mental. She could also see that he was hurt that she would have to leave.

Derrick closed his eyes. "I love you, Reia." He heard her sob.

"I love you, too, Derrick." With that he slowly let go of her arms and she instantly plummeted down to Earth. Derrick grabbed onto the back of his children's clothes, as they were still holding onto Reina.

His bangs covered his face as he heard all of Reia's friends, which was mostly everyone, cry out and try to catch her before she fell too far. But they were too late.

"D-Derrick?" Arther asked, hearing what they had said to each other. Arther put a hand on his shoulder. Derrick shrugged it off and rushed off to his house. Arther sighed and looked down to Earth.

"B' safe, Reia."

~.~.~.~.~

A man with hair that stuck in every direction was walking home, sighing. He felt pretty alone. Chi-chi, his wife, had left him when she realized that he would never stop fighting. She said she wanted someone who would get a job and make a real living.

He sighed again and looked around. He thought he heard something like a crash...He shrugged probably his imagination.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise and pain. She wasn't in Hell...She was on Earth! She sighed in relief. She was currently in an alleyway, cleaner than most.

'At least I won't have to be down there...' She thought. She looked at her wings and winced. They were matted and bloody, one bent and one had God's scepter stuck in it. Her eyes widened.

His scepter! She didn't give it back. 'Oh no...How will I give it back?'

She heard footsteps approach and backed into a box, hiding from sight.

"I heard somethin' crash, Joe. I swears it!" A male voice said. Soon two men came into sight. They were wearing black leather clothes and had on fingerless gloves. The man called 'Joe' looked around.

"I don' see nuthin, Craig." He said. "Now le's go. I wanna get home to ma' babe." They turned around and she sighed in relief.

"Hey. Hey! You hear dat Joe? Like som'one breathin'" She saw Joe nod. "Yeah, I heards it."

They began looking around. Soon they spotted Reia and grinned.

"Well, wha's is? A li'l dove dat got los'?" Joe grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the box.

"Wha' the hell, wings?" Craig grabbed her wing that was bent and pulled it. She hissed in pain.

"Som'one likes dressin' up." He got close to her face. "Hows 'bout you dresses up fer me?" Craig breathed in her face and she gagged. He smelled of alcohol and feces.

Joe pulled a knife out of his back pocket and put it at the top of her dress, beginning to cut it. "What are ya's a mute?"

Reia tried breaking away from their hold but only succeeded in cutting herself on Joe's knife. They laughed and Craig folded her arms behind her back, pressing her face into the wall. They began pulling up her dress.

She felt hot tears stream down her cold face once again that day. 'D-Derrick...I wish you were here to protect me...'

She couldn't use her powers on them. They were human and she wasn't allowed to. It went against Heaven's rules. Even if she wasn't there anymore, she just couldn't forget about the rules.

She sobbed as she felt them touch the place that only Derrick has touched. When they began pulling down her panties, something in her cracked and she screamed. As loud as she could.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku froze. He definitely heard that scream. He turned and began running in the direction of the scream. Even though he felt sad and angry, he didn't want someone to get hurt because of his self-pity. He was facing the alleyway in four seconds flat, hoping he wasn't too late.

What he saw made him freeze in shock. Two guys were man-handling a small woman wearing ripped white clothes and had...wings?

He growled, even though he didn't know why, and said in a loud voice:

"Hey! Get off of her!" The two men froze and looked over to him. They couldn't see his face because of the street lamps light and thought he was a cop.

"W-We ain't doin' nuthin' Officer! We was jus' showin' dis lady a good time." He glared, ignoring how they thought he was a cop.

Suddenly, he was in front of them, holding them up by their necks.

"E-Ey, you ain't no cop!" Craig gasped. Goku threw them against the wall, making sure not to use his full strength. They hit the wall and fell unconscious. He turned towards the woman and saw her breathing heavily, with tears steadily streaming down her face. She had fallen to the ground on her knees, watching what was happening. She used her hands to cover herself, seeing as they completely ruined her dress. Her wings seemed to be smaller than he thought. 'Why does she have wings anyway?'

Goku knelt down in front of her, still at least two heads taller than her.

"Hey...Are you alright?" He asked, using a gentle voice now. She didn't say anything and nodded.

"Do you have a house I can take you to?" She shook her head no. She tried to speak but she couldn't seem to be able to.

"You can't speak?" He asked. She frowned slightly, biting her lip. He shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll just take you to my house, okay?" She looked up at him, with his hand stretched out to her. Something told her to trust him. She took his hand and he gently pulled her up.

She winced as she put pressure on her right foot. He noticed her pain and saw her struggling to handle that and her ripped clothes. He told her to lean against the wall and she nodded, confused.

He then pulled off his orange shirt and gave it to her.

"So you won't have to keep worrying about your clothes." She nodded in thanks and took it. She looked up at him and turned slightly red.

He chuckled and turned around to give her privacy. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. She had taken off the top portion of her outfit, holding it in her hand. The bottom portion, she tied up so that she wasn't stepping on it. His shirt looked like it was five sizes too big for her, like a dress. It almost went down to the bottom of her calves. Her wings had come out of the back of the collar of his shirt. He saw some blood was on his shirt but he though nothing of it.

He knelt down. "Get on my back, I'll take you to my house, okay?" She nodded even though he couldn't see it and climbed on his back. He stood up. "Hang on tight." Was the only warning he gave before he took of in the air.

She smiled. It felt like she was using her wings to fly. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze go through her hair, which needed a good washing.

Somewhere between his house and the alley, she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Healing and Curiosity

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

He chuckled and turned around to give her privacy. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. She had taken off the top portion of her outfit, holding it in her hand. The bottom portion, she tied up so that she wasn't stepping on it. His shirt looked like it was five sizes too big for her, like a dress. It almost went down to the bottom of her calves. Her wings had come out of the back of the collar of his shirt. He saw some blood was on his shirt but he though nothing of it.

He knelt down. "Get on my back, I'll take you to my house, okay?" She nodded even though he couldn't see it and climbed on his back. He stood up. "Hang on tight." Was the only warning he gave before he took of in the air.

She smiled. It felt like she was using her wings to fly. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze go through her hair, which needed a good washing.

Somewhere between his house and the alley, she fell into a deep sleep.

**_Now..._**

Goku landed in front of his house and walked inside, with Reia still asleep on his back. She seemed like a dwarf compared to him.

He opened his door and flipped on a light, laying Reia on the couch. He went to the kitchen and wet a small cloth, going back over to Reia and wiping off her face, arms and legs. Once he cleaned that filth away, he dropped the rag in his hamper and went to the kitchen.

~.~.~.~.~

As Reia woke up, groaning, she smelt the best scent she'd ever smelled. She slowly sat up and saw the man that saved her cooking her dinner. She began standing up but hissed when her foot throbbed in defiance and fell back on the couch.

Goku heard her and looked back, adding spices into the pork meat.

"You're awake!" He smiled at her and turned off the stove, walking over to her. He noticed her slightly pained expression. "Is everything alright?"

She pointed to her ankle and slightly rolled it, wincing. Goku found some pillows and stacked them under her leg, elevating her ankle. She smiled in thanks. He turned the stove back on low and went to his phone, dialing a number.

"Hello, Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma, This is Goku. Could you come over? And bring your medical pack?"

'How come Goku? Is everything alright?'

"Yes, everything's alright. Just please come over? It's important."

'Okay...I'll be over soon.'

~.~.~.~.~

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"Goku! It's me. I brought the med kit like you asked." Came Bulma's voice. Goku came from the kitchen to see Bulma staring at Reia in shock. Reia had once again fallen asleep while waiting for food.

"Bulma, I found this girl in an alleyway, being attacked. Could you maybe fix her up for me and give her a bath?"

Bulma nodded, snapping out of her stupor. "R-Right. Could you carry her to the bathroom for me?" Goku nodded and picked up Reia, cradling her to his chest.

Bulma led them to his bathroom and instructed him to lay her in the tub, beginning to fill it with water. She then promptly shooed him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He went back to the kitchen and finished cooking, turning the setting as low as possible to keep it warm. He then sat on the couch and yawned. He then realized something.

'I don't even know her name!'

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma looked at the girl she was currently caring for curiously. She had dirty, matted Angel wings, which held various wounds. She also seemed like she just oozed pureness. Bulma felt like she just got purer just sitting next to her.

As she gently washed the girl's wings, figuring they were real, she noticed her groan and begin to slowly open her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

'What...what happened?'

Reia opened her eyes and rubbed them groggily. She saw a woman leaning over her, looking worried. She had blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'm Bulma. What's your name?" She heard Bulma ask. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak. Bulma titled her head to the side slightly.

"You can't talk?" Reia bit the inside of her cheek and looked up in thought. Bulma tried rephrasing her question.

"You can't talk anymore?" She tried. Reia nodded quickly. "Ahh, okay." Bulma continued caring for Reia, grabbing a shampoo bottle and beginning to wash her hair.

"If you want me to, I could teach you sign language?" Reia looked slightly confused.

"You don't know what sign language is?" Reia shook her head as a no. Bulma used the removable shower head to rinse out Reia hair before speaking again.

"Well...Sign language helps people who can't talk communicate with others, except they use their hands." Reia looked at her hands and threw up a peace sign. Bulma laughed.

"Well not exactly, but you're on the right track. Do you want me to teach you?" Reia nodded excitedly, accidentally getting soap in her eye. Bulma quickly rinsed it out.

"Be careful, we don't want you to get hurt more than you already are." Bulma smiled at her. Reia giggled, silently, and Bulma emptied out the tub.

"Be right back, okay? I have to go get you some clothes." Reia nodded, studying the faucet of the tub.

~.~.~.~.~

A few minutes later, Bulma peeked in the bathroom door, holding up one of Goku's orange shirts.

"I brought clothes." She said, watching Reia with curiosity. She was still studying faucet, poking the inside of it and watching the water slowly drip out of it.

Bulma smiled. She looked just like an innocent, curious, little girl. She walked over to Reia with a fluffy towel and began toweling her off. Reia stared up at her with her large, expressive chocolate brown eyes. Her onyx hair slowly pooled around her shoulders as it fell from the towel and she smiled brightly at Bulma in thanks.

Bulma just nodded and helped Reia out of the bathtub.

"Okay, hold up your arms." She said, like a mother would to her daughter. Reia, compared to Bulma's height, was extremely short. Maybe 4'11". Reia did as she was asked and held her arms up above her head.

Bulma pulled Goku's shirt over Reia's head and pulled her hair out of it. Bulma pulled out her medical kit and sat Reia on the soft carpet, sitting with her. Bulma began bandaging Reia's wings, which had once again come out of the back neck line of the shirt.

"Hey, Goku! Do you mind if I cut some holes in your shirt for Reia's wings?" Bulma called from the bathroom. Goku, still in the living room, half asleep, nodded.

"I don't mind! I have plenty." He called back. Bulma pulled out some scissors and began cutting holes in the back of his shirt before gently fitting Reia's wings through them. Reia stretched out her wings, expanding them to over twice her body length.

Bulma stared in amazement, and then she noticed that a scepter was stuck in Reia's wing. She winced at how painful it looked.

"Umm...Reia, I'll have to get the scepter out before I can wrap it. It's probably going to hurt a lot but I need you to be strong, okay?" Reia nodded and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip.

Bulma gripped onto the scepter and pulled it out in one swift motion. She saw Reia keel over in pain as the wound dripped blood on the floor. Bulma felt tears prick at her eyes when she saw Reia's pain filled expression.

Reia had tears streaming down her face, her eyes clenched shut tightly. Her wings had instinctively wrapped around her, trying to protect her. Bulma hugged Reia gently and shushed her, though she wasn't making any noises.

After a while, the pain had stopped and Reia calmed down. Bulma gently patted her head.

"Are you ready for me to wrap them now?" Reia slowly nodded, sighing in relief when the pain fell to a dull ache. Bulma grabbed the ointment that killed the germs and lightly applied it to the wounds, biting her lip when she saw Reia stiffen and flinch away.

"Sorry, I should've warned you." Reia smiled at her in forgiveness, but Bulma could see the small tears in the corner of her eyes.

Bulma slowly wrapped them, making sure to make them fit snugly, but not too tight. She stood up and helped Reia up as well.

She looked around the bathroom, intrigued by the interesting objects she'd never seen before. She looked at the toilet and poked the flush handle, jumping back when it gurgled. She look amazed when she saw the water flow down the drain.

Bulma laughed at her antics and led her away from the toilet. "I'll teach you about everything you want to know, once we get you to learn sign language, okay?" Reia nodded.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku saw Bulma come out of the bathroom, leading Reia by her tiny hand. Reia was look at every thing like she'd never seen it before and he smiled at her innocence.

Reia noticed Goku sitting on the couch and tilted her head to the side, blushing slightly at being caught staring at his home. She hid behind Bulma, waving shyly.

Bulma giggled. "Reia, This is Goku. He saved you. Goku, this is Reia. Apparently she can't speak so I'm gonna teach her sign language." Goku nodded and stood up.

Goku was at least 5'9'' and Reina stood at about 4'11''. He was a whole foot taller than her. She looked kind of intimidated so he backed up a bit.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said, laughing sheepishly. She looked at Reia and smiled.

"You are kind of short, aren't you?" She laughed at Reia's annoyed expression. "But you don't have to worry about Goku, he's a really nice guy. He only hurts bad guys, okay?" Reia nodded but still hid behind Bulma.

"I guess she's shy." Bulma said.

"It's alright." Goku replied. "I have some food on the stove if you two are hungry." Hearing that, Reia looked through the doorway to the kitchen and followed the good smell to the stove. Goku and Bulma looked at each other before following her to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

She was currently staring at the stove burner. She reached her hand out and touched it. She quickly recoiled her hand, waving it in the air. Bulma gasped and rushed over, turning on the faucet and putting her finger under the cool water.

"I should've warned you about that. Sorry." Goku said and turned off the stove completely. He walked over to the sink and saw Reia tracing the faucet with her eyes. He looked at the clock. It read 7:53.

"Hey Bulma, Why don't you teach her sign language tomorrow and let her get used to here first?" Bulma stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. She then nodded.

"I think that'd be best." Reia had opened the cabinet below the sink and was messing with all of the cleaning materials underneath.

"Make sure you don't spray that in your eyes, sweetie." Bulma said, blushing when she realized the term she used. Goku chuckled.

"I guess she already grew on you." Reia pressed down on a nozzle and jumped back when it sputtered and sprayed a foamy substance out at her. She hid behind Goku's arm and he patted her head.

"You too." Bulma said, closing the cabinet and cleaning up the foam.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Vegeta burst in.

"Woman, come fix the Gravity Chamber."

"You broke it _again,_ Vegeta?" Bulma growled. He said nothing but grabbed her arm and began dragging her out. He stopped suddenly when he saw Reia.

"You? What're you doing here?" He snarled and began stalking towards her. Reia backed up in fear at the angry man.

Goku stepped in front of Reia, standing in Vegeta's way.

"Move Kakarrot."

"Leave her alone, Vegeta."

"Never! She's one of the greatest enemies of the Saiyan race!" He ground out, beginning to form a ball of ki in his palm. "And this one in particular did something personal. Let me destroy her now before she reproduces."

Bulma stepped in front of Reia as well. "What has she done to you? She's not even from here."

"She is from Earth. She was an astronomer. She told me all of the things about her. Then she switched sides and chose Frieza over me!" He shouted, causing Reia to shrink back even more.

Goku and Bulma stared at Reia, looking at the fearful look on her face.

_'What does he mean? I...I've never betrayed anyone!'_

She thought desperately. She was beginning to breathe heavily.

"I'm sure she doesn't remember any of that, Vegeta. She's an Angel you know." Bulma replied, trying to get him to leave Reia alone.

"I don't care! She will pay!" He aimed and fired straight at Reia. He laughed maniacally. "Die!"

* * *

><p>I should mention that I will try to update every weekend. But no guarantees. x.x I will definitely try though! A definite yes on every other weekend for sure. I won't abandon this story for a year like I usually do. Promise. Once I finish this, then I'll go to 'Bring it on' or maybe 'Unexpected Love'? Depends.<p>

Anyway! Thank you for reading!


	3. Changing Scenery

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

_'What does he mean? I...I've never betrayed anyone!'_

_She thought desperately. She was beginning to breathe heavily._

_"I'm sure she doesn't remember any of that, Vegeta. She's an Angel you know." Bulma replied, trying to get him to leave Reia alone._

_"I don't care! She will pay!" He aimed and fired straight at Reia. He laughed maniacally. "Die!"_

**_Now..._**

There was an explosion that blew off half of the house's wall. When the dust settled, it revealed Goku standing in front of Reia, with his hand outstretched is his own ki dissipated Vegeta's.

Vegeta growled and pushed through the pieces of wood that had fallen at his feet.

"She will die for her betrayal! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! You _will_ obey me, Kakarrot!"

_'Prince of all Saiyans? Why do I feel like I've heard that before?'_

**_"Who are you, woman, and why have you landed on my planet?" Reia crawled from her totaled spacecraft and looked up at the spiky haired man._**

**_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She quickly stood up and bowed. "I'm Reia, from Earth. I'm an astronomer and I was sent on a mission to find other types of humanoid life. Apparently, there are many species." She said, looking at her chart. She then frowned, looking at her spaceship._**

**_"My friends are dead now though...That was a horrible landing." The man stared at the spaceship before turning and walking away._**

**_"Come woman, You need food and shelter. You will live with me until your space pod is repaired." He said. Reia hurried after him._**

**_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..." She said, hesitantly. He stayed silent for a moment before turning to her and smirking._**

**_"I am Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyan Race!"_**

Reia dropped to the ground, holding her head as those images suddenly filled her mind and caused an immense pain to wrack through her body. It felt like her head was splitting apart.

"Reia-Chan!" Bulma hurried to her side. "Vegeta! Leave her alone, she doesn't have to remember what happened in her past life."

Vegeta scowled and opened his mouth to say something into a large cracking sound erupted from the house. The floorboards creaked and the house began tilting. Goku and Vegeta quickly grabbed the woman and flew out of the house, just as it came crashing down in a heap of wood.

Goku set down Reia, who was still holding her head, trying to block out the sounds that caused her head to hurt even more. He sighed and sat on a tree stump, staring at the pile of what was once his home. Vegeta promptly dropped Bulma on her butt and stepped over her to lean on a still standing tree.

Bulma huffed and glared at Vegeta, standing and dusting off herself. "Gee, thank you very much." She made her way over to Reia.

"Reia, sweetie? It's alright...Nobody's going to hurt you and I'll make sure Vegeta will leave you only, okay?" Reia nodded and opened her eyes. Her head still throbbed but she tried ignoring it.

Reia sighed noiselessly and stood up, looking over to Goku's house, then to Goku himself. He looked sad. She walked over and stood next to him, staring in the direction he was. He put his head in his hands and sighed again. Reia frowned and wrapped her arms around him, barely being able to reach her hands together.

Goku sat up straight and looked at her, right into her milky brown eyes that seemed as though they were asking for his forgiveness. He smiled sadly and ruffled her hair, standing up.

"I'm fine. Besides, it's not your fault." Bulma bit her lip then grinned when an idea hit her.

"Goku, Reia. Why don't you both come live with me? You can stay for as long as you want, train with everyone else when they visit, and Reia, you can learn sign language from me without either of us having to travel so long."

Goku looked at Reia, who was looking at him.

"It's fine with me." He said and saw Reia nod out of the corner of his eye. Bulma smiled.

"Great! I have plenty of room anyways. I get lonely without anyone to talk to." She said, sighing. "Sometimes big houses are a curse." She giggled and Goku chuckled.

It made Reia wish she could talk again.

~.~.~.~.~

"Welcome to the Briefs' residence!" Reia looked amazed at the amount of items in the household. Bulma laughed at the expression, it reminded her of a kid in a candy store.

Goku moved to stand next to her, speaking quiet enough so Reia couldn't hear but Bulma could.

"Thanks for letting us stay here until I fix my house." Bulma glared at Goku.

"Don't think you can go to fix your house everyday! You will relax and fix it at a human pace. Okay?" Goku blushed slightly.

"I-If you say so...?" Bulma laughed and began pushing Goku down the hall, signaling Reia to follow. She stopped in front of a mahogany door.

"This is your room, Reia." Reia immediately began snooping through her room. Turning to the door across Reia's, she opened the door.

"And this is yours Goku. You know, just in case Vegeta tries something in the middle of the night and Reia can't scream, so I figured this would be the safest thing." Goku nodded.

"Thanks Bulma." Goku sat on his bed, hearing Bulma shut his door.

_'I wonder if Reia likes it here.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Reia had crawled under her bed and was inspecting the various pieces of science equipment that she found.

She fit the metal shelves in the ridges that were in the wall. The shelves had small holes in them, but she didn't see anything that fit in them so she left those alone. She did that to all eight shelves. She found sixteen lamps with fluorescent bulbs in them. She fit two on each end of every self.

There was a power strip in the pile she had dug up, so she fit the outlets in that and then fit the power strip in the wall. She tilted her head to the side when she noticed a timer on the back of them. She put it on 00:01. A second later, it popped on. She giggled and pressed the blue button on its side.

Every second, it turned off and on. She shook her head and changed the time to 12:00. She hoped that meant twelve hours.

She heard the door open and turned around. She smiled when she saw it was Bulma.

"What're you doing, Reia-Chan?" Bulma gestured to the shelves. "Building something?"

Reia nodded and pointed to a green packet on the floor. Bulma picked it up.

_'Do-it-yourself Greenhouse?'_

"You're building a greenhouse?" She asked. Reia nodded hesitantly. Bulma smiled.

"Do you need help?" Reia's expression brightened up and she nodded happily. "Alright, let me go find some pots, seeds, and soil." She waved as she walked out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Vegeta glared as Dr. Briefs slowly repaired the Gravity Room.

'_That woman is ruining everything. This man is so slow.' _He scowled. "Are you almost done, old man?" Dr. Briefs didn't reply, fitting one piece into another.

"There we go! All fixed." He said a few minutes later, handing Vegeta the remote. "Don't break it this time!" He hurried to his office.

Vegeta smirked. "Finally." He walked into the chamber and began his vigorous workout.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku sighed as he rubbed his stomach. "I forgot I didn't eat..." He got up and walked out of his room. He heard some noises coming from Reia's room so he cracked open the door and peeked in.

"Hey guys! What'cha up to?" He looked over their shoulders, making Bulma scream in surprise, dropping the screwdriver she was holding.

"Hehe...Sorry about that!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Bulma glared at Reia, who had an amused expression on her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" Reia quickly shook her head. "Well, to answer your question, we're making a greenhouse. Well, actually Reia is. I'm just here to do stuff she doesn't know how to do with our Earth supplies."

Goku sat down, watching them work.

~.~.~.~.~

"Woman! It's time to eat!" Vegeta slammed open the door to Bulma's room, finding that she wasn't there. He growled and kicked open Goku's door with the same results.

He turned to Reia's room and glared at it, pushing it open with his foot. He was about to speak but then he saw Goku over leaning over Reia, who was sitting on her knees. Bulma was pointing to something that he couldn't tell.

"Make sure it gets wet there...Stop! Too much." She giggled. "And then stick the shaft in the little hole there."

Vegeta almost blushed. "W-What is going on in here?" Bulma turned.

"Vegeta! Want to join the party?" He turned quickly and walked down the hall.

Bulma blinked. "What was that about?" She looked at her watch. "Oh! It's time for dinner. Come on guys." She quickly pushed the other metal shaft down the last hole in the metal shelves and forced it in the stand on the ground.

"All done. Let's go." Goku helped Reia up and they made their way to the dining hall. "I wonder what freaked Vegeta out, though."

~.~.~.~.~

Vegeta did everything he could not to meet anybody's gaze. If he did, he was afraid his face would turn as red as the blood coursing through his veins.

Bulma dropped her fork. "Okay! What did we do?" She glared at him.

"Nothing." Chew. Swallow.

She felt her eye twitch. "If you don't tell me, I swear the next time you break the Gravity Room, I won't repair it. And I'll make sure my dad won't either."

Vegeta sat up quickly. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." She grinned triumphantly when he glared at her.

"Fine. I saw what you were doing with Kakarrot and the woman." He gestured towards Reia with his head.

"What do you mean? Making a greenhouse?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "That's what you call mating on Earth?"

Goku choked and quickly grabbed his water, gulping it down.

"W-What?"

Reia tilted her head to the side. _'What is mating?' _

Bulma saw her confused expression. "You don't know what mating is?" Reia shook her head. Bulma scratched the side of her head before whispering something in her ear.

Reia's eyes got wide as Bulma spoke and her face turned as red as a strawberry. She pointed to herself then pointed to Goku and Bulma, as if asking if Vegeta thought they were doing that.

Bulma nodded. Reia covered her face in her hands, her face turning even redder.

"Vegeta, Making a greenhouse has nothing to do with..._mating._ We were making a place to grow plants without having to worry about the weather damaging the plants. Or in this case, to have the plants in a convenient place."

Vegeta stayed silent, and then sat down, eating his steak. Bulma shook her head and then ate her food as well. Goku and Reia's faces stayed red throughout the rest of the dinner.

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma stretched, forgetting about the topic of discussion at the dinner table. "Hey Reia, tomorrow you and I are going to definitely going to sign language."

Reia smiled and nodded. _'I can't wait until I'm finally able to communicate with them! I wonder why I can't talk though...'_

She looked out a window she passed when she walked down the hall. It was raining, but the sun was still shinning.

_'Devil is beating his wife...again.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Deep down below the surface, Devil glared at his wife, dropping her on the bed and looking at the workers outside of his window.

"That woman will not get away from me again. I will find her."

His wife, who was named Lilith, limped to the bathroom and sighed, using her powers to heal her face. _'I wish this could end. I hope that whoever he is talking about will be safe.'_

~.~.~.~.~

"Reia, what's wrong?"

Reia had stopped walking, staring out the window. She turned to Goku then looked back outside.

"Oh it's raining. Looks like it's letting up though." She smiled sadly then shook her head, walking to her room.

Goku followed after her. "Something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

Reia shook her head. _'Nothing's wrong...I just wish Devil would leave everyone alone.'_

Goku scratched the side of his head when he saw the time. "I wonder why it's still sunlight, even though it's almost eight."

Bulma shrugged, having just walked out of her room. "It's almost summer, so that might be it." She yawned.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Let's just go to bed. Remember Reia, tomorrow is the day!" She waved and closed her door.

Goku and Reia walked into their respective rooms and smiled at each other, silently closing the door.

Bulma, Goku, Reia, and Vegeta all had the same thought as they fell asleep.

_'I wonder why the sun is still up...?'_

* * *

><p>I finally finished! And at the amount of words I usually do! It took so long x.x I didn't finish by Friday, sadly. Oh well...Atleast It's still the weekend!<p>


	4. Falling Angels

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

**Also: I have a virus on my computer so I might not be able to update next weekend. Also, sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't want to risk anything by making it any longer. I promise I'll make the next chapter 3,000 words if you all would like? Just tell me and I'll do what I can. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time... <em>**

Goku scratched the side of his head when he saw the time. "I wonder why it's still sunlight, even though it's almost eight."

Bulma shrugged, having just walked out of her room. "It's almost summer, so that might be it." She yawned.

"I wouldn't worry about it, let's just go to bed. Remember Reia, tomorrow is the day!" She waved and closed her door.

Goku and Reia walked into their respective rooms and smiled at each other, silently closing the door.

Bulma, Goku, Reia, and Vegeta all had the same thought as they fell asleep.

_'I wonder why the sun is still up...?'_

**_Now..._**

It was now morning, but the sky was still tar black. Bulma groggily rubbed her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock.

"E-Eleven o'clock?" She said falling out of bed, tangled in the sheets. She quickly rushed out of the spreading and ran out of her room, only to ram into Vegeta, who had been walking down the hall.

"Oww..." She rubbed her butt and pulled herself up. "Vegeta! Do you know what's going on? It's eleven o'clock and it's as dark as your hair!"

Reia, who woke up from all the commotion, had just walked out of her room with messy hair, a wrinkled night shirt that looked like a dress, and ruffled angel feathers. The back of her right hand was rubbing her eye as she yawned. She giggled when she heard what Bulma said.

"Oh, good morning Reia! I'm assuming you just woke up?" Reia nodded. "Well, it's really dark outside so I guess we have to do sign language by lamp light." She stuck her tongue out, mumbling to herself.

"I prefer sunshine over artificial light any time of the day." Reia looked out her window and squinted trying to see really far away.

"What're you doing, runt?" Vegeta said, walking up behind her. Reia stuck her tongue out at Vegeta. Then she searched the nightstand drawer for a pencil and paper.

'I think I know why it's so dark.' She wrote. It was actually very neat for someone who hadn't written for a very long time. Bulma read over Vegeta's shoulder.

"You do? What's going on?" Reia opened the window and pointed at a very large white cloud that was black on the bottom.

She then wrote on the paper.

'Heaven and Hell are battling again. It is usually during dark though, because when Angels get hurt, Cloud cries for us and protects us from Devil by shocking him with horrible thunderbolts. Yesterday, it was probably light because Devil didn't attack. He usually attacks every night but he must have waited until the middle of the night, when the Angels had fallen asleep.'

Bulma and Vegeta's eyes scanned the paper looking highly confused.

"Heaven and Hell?" Reia nodded

"Devil?" Bulma asked.

"What's Cloud, anyways?" Vegeta and Bulma asked at the same time. "And shouldn't it be _the _Cloud?" Bulma added. Reia shook her head and began writing again.

'No, Cloud is an Angel's home. Heaven is basically Cloud. And Hell is where Devil is. Devil is what humans call the devil. His name is actually Devil. His underlings are Devilles and his wife is Lilith. Whenever it rains and the sun is shining, He is usually beating her. Cloud is crying for Lilith's safety. But when it rains and the clouds darken, it's from Cloud's anger from Devil being so cruel or for hurting us from a battle.'

They nodded in understanding.

"But why does he fight you?" Bulma asked. "I mean, doesn't he have his own kingdom?"

'He wants to rule everything, and that begins with the pure dead souls. Pure is stronger than Evil is. Like in cartoon shows where the hero beats the villain. Because the villain is evil, and the hero it pure, that is why it ends that way. Evil souls also try to take over Hell themselves. They want to be ruler and cause an uproar. Devil does his duties, though he wants to destroy Cloud. So really, without Devil, The world wouldn't be the way it is now.'

"Wait! Isn't there King Kai? And King Yemma?"

'Oh yes, I know them well! They showed me to Cloud. That is where they send you when you die. But if it is undecided, you will stay there until you do something to help them choose where you go. Sometimes they'll let you wander the Earth until they decide.'

Suddenly, Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Goku rushed in. "Guys! Come see the news!" They all filed out of the room and watched the television.

_'Apparently, people have been spotted in large craters all around the area. Many claim to have seen them falling from the sky. But the peculiar thing is that they have wings. Large, white wings with feathers.' _The TV showed a picture of a male with wings and brown hair.

Reia choked. 'A-Arther!'

The television continued showing pictures and speaking, but she paid no attention, recognizing every face that appeared.

'Anna, Sabrina, Kiro, Gary, Akio...even Takeo! He was one of the fastest flyers! He could escape from anything!'

Suddenly a live video feed showed up, showing a figure falling to Earth.

_'Someone really is falling down to Earth!' _The news people said. The person cried out when they landed. The person video taping was shaking badly but still had an okay shot. Reia stood up suddenly from the couch when they showed his face, along with various wounds. Tears began to form in her eyes.

'D-Derrick!'


	5. Finding the Fallen

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

**Stole my step-dad's computer to write this xP Be glad he's a heavy sleeper. I have such heavy footsteps.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time... <em>**

Suddenly, Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Goku rushed in. "Guys! Come see the news!" They all filed out of the room and watched the television.

_'Apparently, people have been spotted in large craters all around the area. Many claim to have seen them falling from the sky. But the peculiar thing is that they have wings. Large, white wings with feathers.' _The TV showed a picture of a male with wings and brown hair.

Reia choked. 'A-Arther!'

The television continued showing pictures and speaking, but she paid no attention, recognizing every face that appeared.

'Anna, Sabrina, Kiro, Gary, Akio...even Takeo! He was one of the fastest flyers! He could escape from anything!'

Suddenly a live video feed showed up, showing a figure falling to Earth.

_'Someone really is falling down to Earth!' _The news people said. The person cried out when they landed. The person video taping was shaking badly but still had an okay shot. Reia stood up suddenly from the couch when they showed his face, along with various wounds. Tears began to form in her eyes.

'D-Derrick!'

**_Now..._**

Bulma took one look at Reia's face and knew something was terribly wrong.

"You know all of those people, Reia?" Bulma asked.

Reia nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve, trying to hide her tears. Bulma handed her a tissue. "Here you go..."

Reia nodded in thanks and wiped her eyes, sniffling. A pen and paper was thrust into her hands by Goku.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Reia picked up the pen.

'All of them are Angels from Cloud.' She wrote. 'They're my friends. And-' She stopped writing, wiping away a few tears that dripped on the paper.

'And now that they've fallen, they can't go back. It's a rule because there used to be evil beings who could trick others into letting them into Cloud. It's a safety precaution to protect other Angels.'

She began writing something else when she dropped the paper and pen, jumping off of the couch and rushing out of the door. They stared after her in shock. Mrs. Briefs picked up the paper.

"Oh dear!" She began reading it out loud. "'It's a safety precaution to protect the other Angels, and the children.' Oh my! She must have children who must've fallen!"

"We have to find them!" Goku rushed out of the door and flew in the direction Reia went. Bulma turned to Vegeta. He spoke before she could.

"No."

"But-"

"No!" He growled.

"Vegeta...there might be children out there."

"It's not my problem." He said, sitting on the couch.

"But Vegeta, I can't go because you trashed my last flying car!"

"I'm not flying you anywhere."

Bulma yelled in frustration and threw a vase at him before taking off out the door.

"Woman! It's dangerous out there!" He said, catching the vase.

"I don't care! If you're not going to help me, I'll do it myself!" She said as she ran as fast as she could. He growled to himself. "She can't disrespect me like that. I won't allow her to get killed by anyone other than me!" He chased after her, flying twice as fast as normal.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia panted heavily, running as fast as she could through the crowd. Apparently, they thought the world was ending so they were leaving as soon as possible. Reia wanted to slap her forehead.

'If the world is ending, don't they know they won't be safe anywhere?'

She finally made it to the end of the crowd and fell to her knees, trying to get air in her lungs. 'I don't think I can run anymore...'

"Reia!" Goku landed beside her. "Are you alright." She nodded. He frowned and then cupped his hands together shouting into the air. "Flying Nimbus!"

Suddenly a yellow cloud came flying at them, skidding to a halt in front of Goku. "You can use this to fly were you need. I'm sure you have a pure heart since you got into Heaven- I mean Cloud and all." He lifted her on Nimbus and she was surprised at how soft it was.

"Come on!" He said, taking off to the skies once more. Nimbus flew after its master, flying at the same pace as Goku.

~.~.~.~.~

Arther groaned as he pushed himself out of the crater he made.

"Tha' red guy'll be th' death of me..." He spotted Derrick and sighed in relief. He didn't go to hell either. He stretched his wings and instantly fell to his knees. He looked at them and saw they were bent out of place.

"I bet'cha this is how Reia felt..." He groaned to himself, pushing himself to his feet. "Derrick!" He called, jogging over. Derrick groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, wincing as he sat up. "We fell fr'm Cloud..." Arther sighed, looking up at the sky.

Derrick wiped sand from his eyes then shushed Arther. "Ya hear that?" He said, listening intently. "Sounds like footsteps."

"Ya think tha' Devilles came after us?"

Suddenly, a figure appeared through the dust cloud that was beginning to settle.

"Tha's no Deville...Tha's Reia!" Arther flung his arms around. "Yer alright, you tough gal!" She came hurdling towards them on a small yellow cloud, with a panicked look on her face. She suddenly crashed into Arther and they landed in a crater.

"Oww..." Arther groaned.

"Yer alright, Reia?" She nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Wha's a matter? Cat got'cha tongue?" She shrugged and looked down sadly. He pulled her up and out of the hole.

"You can't talk anymore, Reia? Arther asked, his accent loosening up in his concern. She nodded. Then she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Reia!" She heard Goku's voice call. "Are you alright?" She crawled out of the hole, helping Arther out as well. She then nodded in confirmation.

"And who might this be?" Arther asked, looking at Goku suspiciously.

"I'm Goku, Reia's friend!" He held out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Arther, Derrick's best friend." He shook Goku's hand. "Nice ta meet'cha!" He said.

"Who's Derrick?"

"I am." Reia's eyes widened as she twirled around, facing Derrick as the dust they kicked up finally settled. She couldn't move, couldn't think at all. Then a million thoughts rushed into her head at once and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly as she noiselessly sobbed into his chest.

He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes, holding back his own tears of relief. She was safe this whole time. She wasn't in Hell. That was good enough for him.

Reia suddenly pulled away and stood up, trying to speak but couldn't.

"What's wrong? You can't speak?" She shook her head and then covered her face, trying to think. She twirled towards Goku and started waving her arms around.

"Right...We were going to search for her children. You don't know if they fell do you?" Derrick shook his head.

"They didn't fall; we hid all the children with God." Reia put her hand over her heart and fell to the ground in relief.

"Who might you be anyways?" Derrick asked, walking towards Goku.

"I'm one of Reia's friends. She fell down here so I saved her and took her to my house."

"You saved her from falling?"

"No, I saved her from some guys. They were trying to hurt her." Derrick frowned. "What'dya mean they-"

"Goku!" Bulma called from Vegeta's arms up in the sky.

"You guys are so slow!" Goku joked, laughing at Vegeta's irritated expression.

"Shut up, Kakarrot. I'm just making sure this woman over her doesn't get herself killed. I need someone to fix the gravity chamber, and her father works much too slow."

"Gee, thanks for caring." Bulma said. She noticed Reia dusting herself off. "Reia, did you find your kids?"

"Ahh, they weren't there." Goku answered for her.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, glancing over to Arther and Derrick.

"That's Arther, and that's Derrick. They're Reia's friends."

"Actu'ly, he's her husband." Arther said, throwing an arm around Derrick's shoulder and giving him a noogie.

Everything was silent. All that was missing was a random tumbleweed.

Wait no...There goes one now.

As soon as it passed, a rather loud collective yell rang through the area.

"**WHAT?**"

"Reia! You're married?" Bulma cried out in shock. "And I'm not yet? Life is so unfair!" She huffed and plopped down on a rock. Reia smiled lightly and patted Bulma's head.

Arther spoke up. "That's right, so don't you two try anything funny!" He pointed at Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta looked towards Reia and burst out laughing.

"As if! I'd never want that runt." Reia threw a rock at Vegeta, hitting him in the arm. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I should kill you for that." Reia smiled and patted Vegeta on the arm. He growled at her and she rolled her eyes, side stepping towards Arther and Derrick.

"Anyways, back t' what I was sayin'." He turned towards Goku. "What'dya mean they were hurting her?"

"Well, these two guys were up against her in an alleyway, tearing off her clothes. So I knocked them out and took her to my home."

Derrick clenched his fists. "What? She was almost raped?"

Reia flinched slightly at hearing this, shaking her head at Derrick. 'Now is _such _a good time to not have a voice.'

She grabbed a stick and wrote in the dirt:

'Goku saved me before it even got that bad. They just started pulling down my underwear, but that's it.' Derrick glared at the message.

"Still. I should've been there to protect you." He turned the other way and began stalking in a random direction, sitting on a boulder far away from them.

"Is...Is he gonna be alright?" Bulma asked, tilting her head to the side when she saw him kick up some dirt. Reia nodded and wrote in the sand more.

'He broods alot. He'll be fine once he realizes that I'm not hurt. He does that alot but that's just the way he is.'

Bulma gasped and jumped up suddenly. "I still need to teach you sign language, don't I?" She slapped her forehead. "Alright! As soon as we get home, I am going to teach you sign language, once and for all!" She yelled at the sky.

"You hear that Devil? You will not stop me!" She laughed maniacally. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ahh...Sorry. I've been forgetting for a while now." She giggled. "Let's just go home? The sunlight is finally coming out."

They nodded.

"...So umm...How is this going to work?" Bulma asked, realizing that they all couldn't fly.

Derrick flexed his wings. "I'll be alright to fly. I can carry someone."

"Someone could ride on my Flying Nimbus." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Flying Nimbus!" The yellow cloud flew down and stopped in front of Reia, circling around her and rubbing against her face.

She smiled and patted Nimbus. "I guess he chose already..." Goku chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his head. Derrick flew into the air, grabbing onto Arther's hands.

"Mate, how much d'ya weight? Yer heavy as a tree..." He groaned, lifting them higher up. Vegeta sighed and picked up Bulma, throwing her across his shoulder as he took off.

"V-Vegeta!" She screamed in surprise. Reia giggled silently as they disappeared from view. She hopped on Nimbus and she nodded at the men, taking off with the wind. They followed close behind her.


	6. Curses!

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

**Still on my step-dad's computer xDD I'm so bad...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time... <em>**

"...So umm...How is this going to work?" Bulma asked, realizing that they all couldn't fly.

Derrick flexed his wings. "I'll be alright to fly. I can carry someone."

"Someone could ride on my Flying Nimbus." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Flying Nimbus!" The yellow cloud flew down and stopped in front of Reia, circling around her and rubbing against her face.

She smiled and patted Nimbus. "I guess he chose already..." Goku chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his head. Derrick flew into the air, grabbing onto Arther's hands.

"Mate, how much d'ya weight? Yer heavy as a tree..." He groaned, lifting them higher up. Vegeta sighed and picked up Bulma, throwing her across his shoulder as he took off.

"V-Vegeta!" She screamed in surprise. Reia giggled silently as they disappeared from view. She hopped on Nimbus and she nodded at the men, taking off with the wind. They followed close behind her.

**_Now..._**

When they reached Bulma's home, Vegeta promptly dropped Bulma on her butt and walked towards the Gravity Chamber.

"...Ouch!" She called after him as he disappeared. "I hope you know that hurt!" She sighed and turned, waiting for the others to show up. A few seconds later, they appeared. First Goku, then Derrick and Arther arrived.

"Hey you guys, where did Reia go?" Goku asked.

"I thought she was with you..." Bulma replied. Suddenly, they heard screeches of tires and people shouting curses.

"Hey, you dumb broad! Watch out!" Then, Reia appeared, zooming past everyone and crashing into the Gravity Chamber Vegeta was currently in. Everyone took off after her, digging through the rubble.

"R-Reia! Vegeta! Are you guys alright?"

Then, the rubble began expanding and a sudden explosion blew everyone a few feet away. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was standing there, holding up Reia by her arm.

"Damn you! I just got this fixed!" He glared at her and she smiled apologetically. He dropped her on Nimbus and stalked towards the house. "What am I supposed to train with now?" He growled to himself, disappearing once more.

"That guy sure is a rude 'un, eh Miss Bulma?" Arther grinned. She laughed a bit. "Yeah, a little. But he's alright I guess."

She blinked then nodded to herself. "Oh right before I forget, Reia! Come on inside, I'm going to teach you sign language now." Reia hopped off of Nimbus and watched as he zoomed away, waving. Then she hurriedly followed Bulma and the others inside.

~.~.~.~.~

"Now don't you guys bother us, unless there is a totally disaster or for food." Bulma said. "I mean it!" She slammed the door shut.

"Feisty one, there..." Derrick stated, scratching the side of his head. They heard a low growl and glanced over at Goku. "Oh, wow I sure am hungry...How about you two?"

They nodded. "I guess..." Arther said, shrugging. For some reason, it felt very awkward now.

"Follow me." Goku said and began walking towards the kitchen. Once they arrived, they saw Mrs. Briefs there, cooking.

"Oh, there you are, Goku! I figured you were getting hungry so I cooked up some snacks for you boys." She placed an assortment of food on the table. "Dig in!"

"Yes! Thank you Bulma's mom!" Goku said and sat down, beginning to stuff his face. She then noticed Arther and Derrick.

"Oh no, that won't do." She reached in a closet in the hallway and pulled out some clothes. "There you are, those would look better than those dirty clothes you have on now!" She pushed them into the bathroom. "Go and change before your food gets cold, or Goku eats it all."

"W-Wait-!" She closed the door before they could speak. "...What just happened, Arther?"

"Dunno..." He said. "Well, Might'as well put on these fancy clothes..." He said.

"Right."

~.~.~.~.~

They stepped out of the bathroom, both wearing white t-shirts and brown cargo pants.

"Oh, you boys look darling!" Mrs. Brief declared, before walking down the hall. "Enjoy your snack!" She said.

Goku groaned from his place at the end of the table. "I'm so full." They turned and made shocked gasping noises. At least Two-Thirds of the food that had been there was gone already.

They sat down. "Ya sure do now how t' pack some food, dont'chya?" Arther chuckled at Goku. "Well, people say that." Goku laughed as well, and soon they were all laughing, slowly eating their food.

~.~.~.~.~

About four hours later, as Vegeta, Goku, Arther, and Derrick gathered around the TV, Reia walked out, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Finally done!" Bulma said, and fell face first on a giant cushion that was conveniently on the floor. Reia crawled on top of the couch, that the boys were currently residing on, and fell asleep, laying in their laps.

Bulma giggled tiredly. "She sure is a fast learner. Tomorrow, I guess I have to teach you guys too."

"What? Why?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What's the point of her knowing if nobody can understand her?"

"You'd understand."

"Well, yes but what if only you guys were with her?" She asked, grinning smugly.

"...Fine."

~.~.~.~.~

The next day, Reia awoke to find herself in her room.

'That was fun yesterday...I finally learned how to speak to the others now.'

She yawned and stretched. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

'D-Devil? What is he doing here?'

"Hehe, It seems that this place has given you happiness...Maybe I should...set it ablaze?" He grinned as he snapped, a small flame appearing above his fingertips. Reia shook her head violently and tried to get up, but she just ended up on the floor. She looked at her legs and saw Devilles chaining them down.

"No, no. We wouldn't want you to warn them...But then..." He smothered the flame in his mouth. "What's the fun in just killing them? Let's do this instead. If you don't find a way to get your voice back before your friends defeat the next evil villain, you will turn into a new Deville of mine."

She backed away as he stalked towards her. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this before the villain has been destroyed or defeated everyone weaker than him at this point in time, you will instantly turn into a Deville and destroy everything." He grinned and grabbed her face; two of his fingers were enough to crush her head and upper body.

He began to shrink, until he was as tall as an average human. "There we are." He motioned for Lilith to come forward and hand him his scepter. Reia wanted to cry when she saw the woman. She was bruised and broken. She just wanted to comfort her badly...

"Alright. Let's see, how did that spell go...?" He closed his eyes and waved his wand around Reia's body.

_"Ek plaas 'n vloek op hierdie meisie, en sy sal stom wees tot die profesie vervul sou word. Haar lewe sal myne wees as sy nie in staat is om haar taak te voltooi. Na die Hel Sy sal gaan!" _

He laughed evilly and stabbed the wand into her chest, where her heart is.

"You will be mine, Reia! Mine!" He laughed once more before disappearing.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia shot up in her bed, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

She looked around and saw that all was in order. She buried her face in her hands. 'Maybe it was just a dream...'

Then she heard Devil's laughter and she felt tears prick at her eyes.

'What am I going to do...?'

* * *

><p>The thing Devil said is:<p>

_I place a curse upon this girl, and she will be mute until the prophecy would be fulfilled. Her life will be mine if she is unable to complete her task. To Hell She Shall Go!_

Except in Afrikaans... xD


	7. Reia, Meet Gohan

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life/heaven/hell is really like this.**

**Thank you.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**(Not really really important, but you still might want to know) **

**I changed Reia's height to 4'11, because 4'8 is amazingly short, and If she was riding in a modern day car, she would have to have a booster seat...^^;; Got that info from a billboard, by the way. **

* * *

><p><p>

**_Last time..._**

"Alright. Let's see, how did that spell go...?" He closed his eyes and waved his wand around Reia's body.

_"Ek plaas 'n vloek op hierdie meisie, en sy sal stom wees tot die profesie vervul sou word. Haar lewe sal myne wees as sy nie in staat is om haar taak te voltooi. Na die Hel Sy sal gaan!" _

He laughed evilly and stabbed the wand into her chest, where her heart is.

"You will be mine, Reia! Mine!" He laughed once more before disappearing.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia shot up in her bed, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

She looked around and saw that all was in order. She buried her face in her hands. 'Maybe it was just a dream...'

Then she heard Devil's laughter and she felt tears prick at her eyes.

'What am I going to do...?'

**_Now..._**

Reia sighed as she walked down the hall, exploring. She was bored, lonely, and depressed. She could communicate with her friends now, or talk with Derrick and Arther and catch up. But she couldn't tell them the important things...Like about this new enemy that might appear. She just wished she could talk to someone about it.

Suddenly, she found herself on the ground.

"Watch where you're going runt!" She heard Vegeta's voice say. She stood up and bowed, beginning to start sign languaging to him, but then remembering he didn't know sign language.

"I know how to read sign language, runt." He said, leaning against the wall.

'Ahh, Sorry, Vegeta. I should've paid attention' She signed. He nodded. She shook her head and smiled, signing again.

'I'll see you around, then, I guess.' She began walking away, a frown slowly making a way on her face, as she got closer to the front door.

Vegeta just turned and walked back towards his room.

~.~.~.~.~

"And remember, do not touch anything suspicious, No! Don't touch anything at all! And don't let your father influence you to fight!"

"But...mom-"

"No 'buts' Gohan! I only have your best interests at heart!" Chi-Chi reprimanded Gohan, flying in her car to Capsule Corp.

Gohan sighed quietly. "Yes, mom."

"Good."

~.~.~.~.~

Reia just stepped outside, wearing a tshirt and shorts, but the shirt, which was Goku's, was so long, it looked like she had nothing on underneath. Suddenly, a flying car skidded to a stop, almost hitting her. She stumbled back in surprise, falling on her butt.

Bulma, Goku, Derrick, and Arther had all come outside at that moment because Goku said he sensed his son coming.

"Reia! Are ya alright?" Derrick and Arther rushed over, helping her up. She nodded, somewhat shaken. Chi-chi stepped out of her car, glaring at the short girl who wasn't wearing any pants.

"What do you think you're doing standing out here, in barely anything, young lady?" She said, thinking Reia was a little child. "Haven't you're parents taught you that's not ladylike?"

Reia signed something that Chi-chi didn't understand.

"What?" Reia signed it again.

"She said tha' she ain't a kid, so stop treatin' her like one." Arther translated for her. Reia nodded in thanks.

"She's not? Why's she so short? And why isn't she wearing pants?" Chi-chi growled out. Gohan stepped out of the car, holding his suitcases. While Arther and Chi-chi argued, Everyone else walked over.

"Hey, son. How's it at your mom's?"

"I-It's fine, I guess...I miss you though, Dad." Gohan said, putting down his bags. Goku ruffled Gohan's hair.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to see me." He grinned. Gohan smiled a little too. "Yeah..."

Bulma ushered Reia over to Gohan. "Gohan, meet Reia. She's a new friend of ours. She fell from Heaven apparently, and she's stuck here until we can help her get back."

Gohan blinked. "Wow...I'm sorry you got stuck here." She smiled and signed at him.

'It's fine, I like it down here. Alot of interesting people.'

He signed as well.

'It's nice to meet you. Are you a mute, or deaf?' She looked slightly surprised that he could understand her.

'I'm mute, now. Don't know what happened, but for some reason, ever since I fell from Heaven, I couldn't speak' She paused.

'No, wait! I could speak before, but then I was attacked, and then your father saved me. I lost my voice somewhere in between that.'

"I see," Gohan said out loud. "It could be because of the high amount of stress that you were exposed to, and it caused your voice box to give out."

She blinked. She was about to respond when Goku cut her off.

"You can sign, Gohan?" Gohan blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah. Mom made me learn." Speaking of Chi-chi, she was still arguing with Arther, who dragged Derrick in with him.

Reia smiled at the antics.

"Oh right, here you go Reia. It's an emergency alarm. If you're ever in trouble, or something happens and you need us, it'll be loud enough for us to hear if you are close enough." Bulma handed Reia a small crystal shaped, metal object, with a key in it. She tugged on the key, which seemed jammed in tight, and immediately dropped the alarm as it screeched loudly, hurting her ears.

Bulma picked it up and stuck the key back in. "I should've warned you, It comes out with little effort, and gets louder the longer it's left without the key." Bulma handed it back.

'Thanks, Bulma. It means alot to me.'

"No problem." She smiled at Reia. "Gotta go guys, gonna help my dad fix the Gravity Chamber." Bulma went back inside.

Chi-chi and Arther had finally stopped arguing once the alarm went off and wandered back over.

"So you're a mute, little girl?" Reia felt her eye twitch slightly.

'I'm not a little girl...I have two kids.'

"Really? Are they with you now?" Gohan asked excitedly.

'Ah, no...They're still on Cloud. I hope.'

"What's Cloud?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, quit talking to the weird woman." She pushed Gohan towards the door. "Go put your stuff in your room. I'll come kiss you goodbye." Gohan did as told.

Once he left, she turned towards Reia. "Now, I'm asking you to stay away from my son. I don't want him to grow up thinking it's alright for women to dress like that."

'But, I don't-'

"No excuses! Don't talk to my son!" Chi-chi stormed into the house.

Reia blinked. Then shrugged. 'Do you think Gohan won't want me to talk to him?'

Arther growled. "Of course not! Ya should do th' opposite of what tha' lady says anyways." Reia and Derrick laughed at his pouting expression.

* * *

><p>Okay. Sorry the chapters seem so much shorter. It's because they are, by about 700 words. But don't fear! This isn't how it will be forever!<p>

It's just, I have a project I have to do too xP. But I promise, if you guys would like, I'm gonna make a really long chapter. Maybe 7,000 words?

If I don't hear any complaints, I'll do that over Thanksgiving break next week.

Thanks for reading!


	8. A Failed Attempt

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life **

**Note: Sorry for not updating last week, but apparently I was supposed to be on a road trip until Monday X.X Please forgive me!**

**Warning: CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER! No censors. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"Gohan, quit talking to the weird woman." She pushed Gohan towards the door. "Go put your stuff in your room. I'll come kiss you goodbye." Gohan did as told.

Once he left, she turned towards Reia. "Now, I'm asking you to stay away from my son. I don't want him to grow up thinking it's alright for women to dress like that."

'But, I don't-'

"No excuses! Don't talk to my son!" Chi-Chi stormed into the house.

Reia blinked. Then shrugged. 'Do you think Gohan won't want me to talk to him?'

Arther growled. "Of course not! Ya should do th' opposite of what tha' lady says anyways." Reia and Derrick laughed at his pouting expression.

**_Now..._**

Reia walked into the house, immediately surrounded by the sound of pop music, the smell of breakfast, and Chi-Chi ordering Goku to do something or another. She blinked. _'Is this a normal, everyday thing?' _She wondered, watching as others just walked past like it was the usual.

"Breakfast, everyone!" Bulma's mom called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Gohan and Goku rushed into the kitchen.

"Don't pig out like last time, Gohan!" Chi-Chi huffed, moving her hair out from her face. Derrick and Arther had disappeared from her side, rushing into the kitchen as well. She smiled and shook her head. She looked towards Chi-Chi.

'Are you coming?' She asked the overprotective mother.

"No, I have to go to work." She walked towards the door. She paused a bit. "You're a mother right?" She turned towards Reia. Reia nodded.

'I have two.' Chi-Chi nodded.

"Alright then. Could you look after Gohan for me? I know what I said was kind of rude but it was kind of a reflex. There are always so many things happening, and I'm worried about my son...You understand right?"

Reia nodded. 'Absolutely. Don't worry about Gohan, I'll make sure he'll be alright.'

Chi-Chi smiled at the short woman. "Thank you." She walked out of the door.

"Reia! Come eat before the boys eat up everything!" Bulma called.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia had just sat down when the doorbell rang. She stood up. 'I'll get it.' She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a very tall, three-eyed man in a green outfit. He had a short, white-faced, puppet looking person next to him.

"Ah, hello. Who are you?" The man asked.

'I'm-' She paused. 'Do you understand sign language?'

"Um, more or less..."

She smiled. 'I'm Reia, are you looking for Bulma?'

"Actually, I was looking for Goku. Is he around?"

'Yes, Come in, I'll go get him. Uhh...What is your name?'

"I'm Tien. This is Chiaotzu, my best buddy." Chiaotzu smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

'And you, too. Follow me, there's breakfast if you'd like some.' She led them to the kitchen. She poked Goku. 'Your friends are here to talk with you.'

"Tien, Chiaotzu! Come sit down!" Goku said, his mouth half-full.

"Swallow your food before you speak, Goku." Came a voice from behind Tien. Goku swallowed. "Piccolo? Is that you?"

Piccolo walked out from behind Tien. "Who else would it be? The tooth fairy?"

Reia giggled behind her hand. Piccolo looked over at her.

"Who's the little kid?" Reia huffed and crossed her arms, sitting down.

'I'm not a little kid! Geez...I have two kids for goodness sake.'

Tien and Chiaotzu, who just sat and drank some water, spit it out across the table. "Wh-What?"

"You can't be serious?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"It's true! They're probably really cute. Reia said they were twins."

"Alright, What is all this commotion about?"

"Hey, Vegeta! Come eat!"

"I'm still stuck on the kid part-"

"When did the Namekian get here?"

Soon, everyone was speaking at the same time. It was actually getting a bit hectic.

Bulma felt her eye twitching. "Alright! Everyone quiet down!"

It got silent.

"Now, one at a time. Yes, Reia has children. She also has a husband. Which leads to these two-" She gestured towards Derrick and Arther. "They are Angels, from Cloud. Derrick is Reia's husband. Arther is their best friend. Cloud, basically is heaven."

"So...after King Yemma, you go to Heaven if you're good?" Reia, Bulma, Derrick, Arther, Goku, and Vegeta nodded.

"And so if you're bad you go to-" Gohan paused.

"Yes, you go to Hell." Vegeta said, biting into a large piece of ham. It got very silent.

"..." Suddenly, a black cat jumped on the table and splattered drinks, syrup, waffles, and other things onto everyone. Bulma and Reia got coated in orange juice and various meats. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were covered in syrup. Chiaotzu and Tien were soaked with other drinks. The only who got out clean was Gohan, Arther, and Derrick.

Bulma saw Reia's body trembling, her face hidden with her messy hair.

"A-Ah, Reia...It's only a little food, I'm sure it'll come right out..." Suddenly, they heard a sound that vaguely sounded like laughter. It was happy, like bells tinkling softly, and warm like a hug from a mother. Reia moved her hair from her food-covered face. She was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes.

Bulma laughed a bit, as well. Soon she was laughing as hard as Reia. And soon everyone was laughing as well. Well, everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta, who looked disgusted at the mess on them.

The cat ended up jumping on Goku's head, making a bed in his hair. This made everyone laugh harder. After a few minutes, things calmed down. Bulma and Reia helped get the cat out of Goku's hair.

"Alright, I guess we'd better get this cleaned up." Bulma sighed, looking at the filthy dining room. "Alright, I think we should all get in the shower first, and then change into some old clothes. That way we won't get anything else dirty, and we won't ruin our good clothes." Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Okay then! Let's see...Everyone go find a shower. I'll get out the cleaning supplies, so I'll probably be a while"

"Fine with me." Everyone agreed.

~.~.~.~.~

Alright. She knew she saw that picture thirteen times already. She was so lost.

_'Ahh, what am I going to do?' _Reia thought. There was nobody around to ask, and she had left the emergency alarm in the kitchen.

She sighed. How would she find her way back?

"Reia! There you are!" Bulma came from behind her. "I figured you'd get lost." She smiled at Reia, who had a relieved expression on.

"Come on, let's get to the showers." Bulma began leading them towards the nearest showers.

Somewhere in a tree, a person sat, looking through binoculars. "Is that the one?"

A voice from over a speaker spoke back. _"Yes, the short one. Kill her. Not now, tonight. Make sure her friends see."_

"Yes, master."

~.~.~.~.~

As the group cleaned, Reia kept getting this feeling that she was being watched. It was kind of scary. She looked out the window and blinked. She thought she saw someone in that tree...

"Reia, you keep looking out the window. Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

She paused. 'Oh no, no. I just feel like I'm being watched is all.'

"Oh, that might be the guards at the front, or the security cameras. They're always watching no matter what."

'Oh, okay then. I guess that's it.'

"Don't worry about it, if there is something out there, and the guards can't handle it, I'm sure any one of these buff fighters will absolutely maul the poor guy."

Reia smiled and shook her head. 'I feel very safe now.'

"Oh right, before I forget. Reia, what ever happened to your wings? They just disappeared."

Derrick responded for her. "There's this thing an Angel can do, where in a foreign environment, th' wings can retract in th' body and save energy in case it is a dangerous place."

"Wow..." Bulma circled around the three Angels. "Would you mind if I studied you guys? Your anatomy is so interesting."

Arther spoke. "No way, I d'not like doct'rs...No offense."

"Don't worry about it, Goku here is terrified of needles. He freaks out if he even sees one. You'd never think it though." Bulma giggled.

"What about you two?"

"Ahh, well...I'm w'th Arther on this one."

"Reia?"

'I don't mind. As long as there are no freaky experiments or anything. Like you put me in a room full of sulfuric acid. I would so die from that.'

Bulma laughed. "No, no sulfuric acid. No freaky experiments...More or less." She began pushing Reia out of the room. "Define 'freaky'..."

Soon they were out of sight. They still had half of the kitchen to clean.

"Did she just leave us all the work?" Tien asked.

"I think so."

"Well I'm not-" The doorbell interrupted Vegeta.

"I got it!" Goku opened the door.

"Yamcha, Krillin! How's it been?" They each high-fived Goku.

"Hey Goku, I sensed everyone over here and decided to check it out."

"Same with me." Yamcha said.

"Well, you can help us clean the kitchen."

"...Sure...It's only, like a few dishes right?" They all walked in the kitchen.

"Oh my-! What did you guys do?" Krillin exclaimed.

"It was Mrs. Briefs' cat's fault." Goku pushed a piece of bread out of the way with his foot.

"You can't back out now, you already agreed." Tien said, chuckling.

"Ahh, Krillin! Next time look at the mess first." Yamcha said, glaring at the short, bald one.

"Hehe...Sorry."

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh wow. That is so wond- Oh, what is _that_?" Yamcha froze in front of the door.

"And that! It's so big for your small body. This is so interesting...I just wish I could see it from the inside..." Bulma said.

Yamcha blinked. _'What is going on in there?' _He knocked on the door.

"Bulma? What're you doing in there?"

"N-Nothing, Nothing!" He heard a clattering off metal and fabric moving. He heard her whisper. "Quick, put that on, put that on!" She giggled, and then he heard footsteps before the door opened.

"What's up, Yamcha?" She stood in his way so he couldn't see in her lab.

"So, who's in there with you?"

"A friend. Why?" Her face seemed slightly flushed.

"..." Yamcha pushed passed her and inspected the room. He spotted a lump slightly moving on the examination table with a cover over it. He stalked towards it. "What's this?"

"Nothing!" She rushed over and pushed herself between the table and him.

"Bulma..." Yamcha said, glaring slightly. "Are you cheating on me?"

"W-What? No! You don't trust me?" She said, angrily.

"I do. So why won't you show me what you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything you should see now." She said, moving the cover up to hide a hand.

Yamcha picked Bulma up then set her out of the way. "Fine, I'll find out myself."

He pulled back the cover.

...

He blushed as he saw the naked woman on the examination table. She quickly covered herself and clenched her eyes shut, kicking him hard in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

Of course, he barely noticed from the rather large nosebleed he was having.

"I told you that you didn't need to see it right now!" Bulma said, covering Reia quickly.

~.~.~.~.~

"So you pulled back the cover anyways?" Krillin said, handing Yamcha a few paper towels. Yamcha put them up to his nose.

"Well, duh. I needed to know if she was cheating." He said, his voice muffled.

"Why can't you trust her? If you guys are a couple, shouldn't you believe her?"

"I guess. But I can't help it. She is constantly surrounded by guys. I mean, before that Reia girl, the only other woman around was Chi-Chi. How do I know if she still likes me, if there are so many other guys around?"

Goku looked up from his cake. "Why don't you just ask?" He said, swallowing down the delicious substance.

"You can't just ask a girl if she likes you, Goku! That's embarrassing for both. Especially if she says no!" Krillin said.

"But isn't it better knowing that you found out before she moved on while you thought you were still together?" Piccolo responded.

"Probably so. But no way am I asking her now. She's so angry at me, I'm glad she hasn't tried to dissect me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bulma said, turning around the corner.

"Ahh!" Yamcha jumped up. "Nothing!" Everyone else laughed. Other than Vegeta and Piccolo, again.

~.~.~.~.~

Night soon fell and everyone was watching TV. Bulma had forgiven Yamcha, first making him apologize to Reia.

Reia still had the feeling she was being watched. But she just shook it off and watched the movie. It was called 'Transformers' and had cars that changed forms. It was amazing!

She kind of cried when the one called 'Jazz' was ripped in half. Suddenly, there was the sound of a window crashing and everyone looked towards the sound.

They paused the movie and got out of their various positions to go towards the broken window.

"It looks like someone hit it..." Bulma said. "See, These shards are smaller than the ones farther away, meaning something hit very hard at the center point."

Four small, round, metal pellets fell through the window.

"What the...?"

"Get down!" Bulma pushed everyone back, causing them to fall on the carpet as each pellet exploded.

CRASH!

Some of the wall where the window was had been destroyed and three men wearing black, ninja-like outfits came rushing in. They grabbed Krillin, Arther, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu and threw them down the hallway. They crashed into the bathroom.

One of them grabbed Reia by her hair and pulled her up. Another grabbed Bulma, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her arms down.

"Hey! What do you think-" A chloroform covered cloth was forced over her nose and mouth and she felt everything go blurry before she went unconscious.

Reia was trying to get the guy to let go of her hair. It felt like it was being pulled out from the follicles. He dropped her, putting a foot on her back to keep her where she is.

As they began to speak, they all could tell that they were wearing something to change their voices.

"If you make one false move, We'll kill both of these women." He pulled out a sword and picked Reia up again, holding the sword to her neck.

The third guy pulled out a gun. "Our orders are to kill this one." He pointed the gun towards Reia.

"But I think we should have a little fun with her first." He stalked towards her as Ninja #2 pulled up Bulma.

"This one is cute." He licked up the side of her face. Yamcha saw red. Tien held him back and whispered in his ear. "Wait for the right moment."

Suddenly, Ninja #2 was down and seeing stars. Vegeta was standing over him with his fist clenched. He snorted.

"All talk. You should train your bodies before you come into a house with a Saiyan in it."

"Saiyan? Look, guy. You got one lucky hit, but don't think I won't shoot this chick." Ninja #1, the leader, held the gun more firmly against her temple.

Gohan moved a little closer and Ninja #3 threw the sword. It would've hit his stomach if he hadn't had such quick reflexes.

"Stay back or I'll slit her throat!"

"W'th no sword?" Ninja #3 was knocked out by Derrick. "Two down, One t' go."

The leader froze. He backed up, still holding Reia. He felt her move a bit and held her tighter, choking her slightly because his arm was wrapped around her neck.

She reached her arm out and grabbed a nearby small table that held one plant. She knocked the plant off and lifted the table up, hitting him on the head.

He pulled away from her in pain as the table broke in two. "You bitch!" He charged at her and began choking her.

"I was going to be merciful but now I'm going to make your death so painful, you'll wish you never were born!" He put the gun in her mouth, and continued choking her. She opened her eyes, glaring at him, and lifted her knee up, digging it into his stomach.

He groaned and his grip slackened. She then punched him, effectively breaking his nose. He rolled off of her and she kicked the gun away.

"Ahh, you fucking broke my nose!" He held his nose and stomach. She backed away as he picked up the vase that fell from the table.

"No you don't!" Krillin came flying past Reia and ramming into the Ninja. The Ninja crashed into the wall, hitting his head hard and falling unconscious.

"See, even I can stop burglars." He said, dusting himself off. He pulled Reia up. 'Thank you Krillin.'

"No problem."

"You know sign language, Krillin?" Goku asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well while you were out training and stuff when we were younger, I had to do something with my time."

"Is this really the time to be chatting all nonchalant?" Piccolo said, gesturing towards Bulma, who was still out cold.

Vegeta picked her up. "I've got it." He walked towards her room.

"We should probably be getting to bed. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind us staying here for the night, right?" Tien said.

"Yeah. I wonder why they wanted Reia though."

_'I think I need to speak to Devil tonight as well.' _Reia thought. When she kneed that guy in the stomach, she thought she saw Devil's mark on his neck. Of course, she couldn't be certain because of the low lighting.

~.~.~.~.~

"Reia, where did you learn to fight?" Goku asked suddenly, as Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Arther, and Derrick walked towards their rooms, which they put near each other.

'I took martial arts lessons when I was still alive.'

"When you were alive? You were dead?"

'Ah, yes. I'm an Angel. I forgot you all don't know.' She quickly explained, as Krillin translated for Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu.

'Anyways,' She started after finishing her explanation. 'Back to Goku: Why do you ask?'

"Well, I think you have potential. Wanna train with me and everyone else?"

"No." Derrick answered for her.

'Hey, wait-'

"No, Reia. You are not training with them. They might crush you or something."

'I may be small, but I'm not that small. I'm sure they'll look out for me.'

Suddenly, Derrick began speaking in another language.

"Reia, saya tidak akan membenarkan anda untuk melakukan seni mempertahankan diri yang pernah lagi. Kamu masih ingat apa yang berlaku apabila anda belajar ketika kamu masih hidup?"

'But-'

"Tidak 'mencari-cari alasan'! Itu adalah muktamad!"

'You can't tell me what to do! I will learn martial arts and you can't stop me.'

"Boleh saya dan saya akan."

He picked up Reia and dragged her to her room, closing the door and locking it.

"...What just happened?"

"A lover's quarrel?"

~.~.~.~.~

"Reia, this is for your own good. I know you probably want to train with them, but your size is just too small compared to them."

'I don't care! I want to train with them and I will if I want to. You're acting more like a father than a husband.'

"Am not!"

'Are too!'

"How so?"

'A husband supports his wife, no matter what.'

"I do support you, and I protect you as well. And I'm protecting you now. It's late." He said, glancing at the clock. "Get to bed."

'Fine.' She huffed and hopped on her bed. Derrick turned and left the room, shaking his head.

As soon as he left, Reia rushed over to the door and locked it.

_'Alright.' _She closed her eyes and sat in the middle of the room.

_'Devil, I know you're there. I need to speak with you.' _A few seconds later, a red hue covered everything and Devil was in front of her.

"What do you want? I have a job to do." He waved a hand over her face as she thought he was about to hit her.

"You can speak now."

"Why did you send those ninja guys after me?"

"...I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you do, I saw the mark and everything!" She said.

"I have no need for underlings at the moment. And if I tried to kill you, I wouldn't have had the satisfaction of ruining your spirit myself." He chuckled. "And what a strong spirit it is."

"But...if that wasn't your mark, whose was it?"

"Who knows. But it's not my problem."

"But-!"

"I have a job to do. Do not interrupt again."

"Wait-!" He disappeared, along with the red hue. And her voice.

_'How am I supposed to find out who they worked for?'_

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma groaned and opened her eyes.

"Finally. I thought you died or something." Vegeta said from his position. He was sitting in a chair by the bed, resting his head on his palm, his elbow on the table next to him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 4 or 5 hours."

"Wow...That's longer than it should've lasted." She put her hand on her forehead. "No wonder I have a headache."

"..." Vegeta stayed silent, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Hey...Vegeta? Did you sit there this whole time?"

".." He continued to say nothing.

"Vegeta?" She sat up and climbed out of the medical bed. She walked towards him and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and pulled a blanket off of the bed, laying it over him. She crawled back on the bed and began nodding off.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku yawned, lying back on the bed. "I feel like something is missing..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I feel lonely." He sat up and walked across his room. He looked at his disheveled appearance in the mirror. He chuckled as he heard Chi-Chi's voice in his head.

_'Goku! You can't sleep like that; you'll get your clothes all dirty!' _Then she made him change into some pajamas. He sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"I miss Chi-Chi..." He began falling asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin had already fallen asleep. Gohan and Piccolo were walking through the halls, not very tired.

"Hey, Piccolo?"

"What is it, Gohan? Piccolo asked.

"...Nothing, Nevermind." Gohan said, looking up at his mentor from the corner of his eye. _'I feel like something bad is about to happen...'_

"You're right. I feel it too.'

"H-Huh?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"You forget, I can read minds, Gohan."

"Oh right. Wow, I can't believe I forgot that." Gohan said, slapping himself on the forehead. "Should we warn the others?"

"Not yet. We can't be sure something is going to happen." They stopped in front of Gohan's room. "Get to bed. We'll be training tomorrow."

"Alright. Night, Piccolo." Gohan entered his room as Piccolo continued walking on, going to his room. Gohan closed his door and stretched as he began changing into pajamas.

As soon as he got into bed, he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Arther was currently in Derrick's room, speaking to his longtime friend.

"I think I was kinda harsh on Reia. Maybe I should let 'er train w'th them."

"I d'n't think ya should. Sh's pretty strong, but sh' _is_ still small. It's bett'r that sh' doesn't."

"I guess..." Derrick yawned. Arther stood up.

"I'll b' goin' t' bed now. Get som' sleep." He walked out, turning off the light and closing the door. He went into his room and promptly fell asleep as well.

~.~.~.~.~

It lightly began to rain, the soft sound of it hitting the roof lulling Reia to sleep. A sudden knock on the door made her jump.

"It's Piccolo. Open up." She opened the door, rubbing her eye tiredly. She waved him inside.

'What's up?' She signed tiredly.

"Something bad is going to happen soon, and I know that you know something about it. I heard you talking to that Devil guy earlier. Reia immediately woke up completely.

_'H-How?'_

"I can read minds, to answer your question."

Reia blinked. _'Oh. Do you still want me to sign to you?' _

Piccolo replied, "It doesn't matter, just tell me what you know."

_'I can't. I can't tell you why I can't tell you, either.'_

Piccolo growled. "Fine. I'll found out myself." He turned to walk out.

_'Wait...Come back tomorrow morning whenever you wake up. If I'm not awake, then wake me up. I'll think of something so I can find a way to tell you, alright.'_

Piccolo paused. "Alright. You better not waste my time." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Reia hopped on her bed, beginning to fall asleep. Just before sleep completely overcame her, she got an idea.

She smiled. _'I know exactly what to do...And it won't go against the deal at all.'_

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Piccolo came at an early 5 a.m.

He knocked, and then opened the door. Reia was still asleep, holding onto a piece of paper. He pulled it out of her hand and read it.

"What the?" He clenched the paper tighter. When he finished, he clenched it in a ball and threw it across the room, in the trashcan. "I have to figure it out with the things in this room, eh?"

He shook Reia awake. "Wake up. Why can't you just tell me directly?"

_'I can't tell. But once you figure it out, I can tell you everything.'_

"Fine." He began searching through everything, tossing everything he thought could be a clue in the middle of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>The conversation Reia and Derrick had:<strong>

"Reia, I will never allow you to do martial arts ever again. You remember what happened when you learned it when you were alive?"

'But-'

"No 'buts'! That is final!"

'You can't tell me what to do! I will learn martial arts and you can't stop me.'

"I can and I will."

**Okay! Sorry for not updating last weekend x.x I didn't know I was going on a road trip. I made it as long as I could but it's still only about 5,000 words. xP Forgive me!**


	9. Discoverings

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

The next morning, Piccolo came at an early 5 a.m.

He knocked, and then opened the door. Reia was still asleep, holding onto a piece of paper. He pulled it out of her hand and read it.

"What the?" He clenched the paper tighter. When he finished, he clenched it in a ball and threw it across the room, in the trashcan. "I have to figure it out with the things in this room, eh?"

He shook Reia awake. "Wake up. Why can't you just tell me directly?"

_'I can't tell. But once you figure it out, I can tell you everything.'_

"Fine." He began searching through everything, tossing everything he thought could be a clue in the middle of her room.

_**Now...**_

Piccolo pulled open her closet and found a shiny scepter staring back at him. He put that in with the other things he found, like an old poster he found under her bed that said Devil's Nest on it.

A pack of cards with a red check on them.

A red bandana moved to look like a check on her night table. He wasn't sure if it meant her whole night table or not.

A voice recorder Bulma had once used to record a battle Goku fought in.

A picture of a martial arts tournament.

And, finally, a book that was locked. He would've overlooked it if it hadn't fallen on his head when he opened the closet.

He moved and sat, cross-legged, next to the supplies. "All right, now what?"

_'Focus on everything you found, and just...meditate. The answer should come to you.'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

_'Just think about everything you've learned about me. About these objects you've found. Think about their meanings.'_

He felt his mind begin to drift away.

_'Can you feel it? Your spirit leaving your body? Open your eyes, Piccolo. The answer is close.' _

He opened his eyes and they widened when he found himself floating outside of his body.

"How did I...?" Something caught his eye from his left and he turned. Reia was there, her wings were out and open fully. They were surrounding them, in a comforting, warm embrace. Her body seemed like it was glowing, and her eyes were vibrant and caring. But also had a slight sadness to them. She grabbed onto his hand to get his attention.

_'Look that way, Piccolo.' _She thought, gesturing over to where his and her bodies were. _'Watch as the story unfolds. It will only go as far as the objects you've given.'_

Suddenly, the room disappeared, and then reappeared with only Reia in it. A red haze began to fill the room and a large figure appeared.

He, who Piccolo assumed was the Devil, suddenly snapped, a fire appearing between his fingers. Piccolo made a move to stop him, but Reia put a hand on his shoulder.

_'Don't worry, this is only a memory.'_

When Piccolo looked back, he saw Reia on the floor. Red creatures were near her legs, wrapping them in chains.

He could only hear parts of their sentences, but that was enough for him to understand.

**"...Voice back before your friends defeat...villain, you will...new Deville." **Piccolo heard Devil laugh.

**"...Tell anyone...before the villain has been destroyed...everyone weaker than him at this point in time...You...Deville...destroy everything."**

Devil grabbed Reia, his large hand bigger than her body. As his body began to shrink, a woman who looked vaguely like Devil stepped forward.

He motioned for her to step forward, grabbing the scepter from her.

"Is that the scepter that I found?"

_'No, the one you found is God's scepter. That one is made of Devil's energy. Pure evil.'_

**"Alright...how did...spell go?" **Devil began speaking in another language.

Then, stabbed Reia in the chest.

Piccolo gasped in shock.

**"You will be mine, Reia! Mine!"**

Then, just as sudden as it appeared, the scene disappeared. Piccolo was back in his body, as was Reia.

He stood up.

"So...Devil put a curse on you?"

Reia nodded, standing up and picking up the scepter.

_'But, I'm sure even if I don't get my voice back and I turn into a Deville, you guys will stop me before it gets too bad.'_

Reia frowned, and then began putting away her things.

Piccolo stayed silent for a moment. "All right. So, just to make sure I've got this right: Devil put a curse on you, and unless we defeat this new villain, or we get defeated, you will turn into this Deville thing and destroy everything?"

She nodded again. _'Pretty much.' _

Piccolo noticed her putting up the book. "What was the book for?"

Reia paused. _'Oh, I found this when I first came here. I have no idea what it is though.'_

Piccolo grabbed the book from her. "I'll ask Bulma." Then, something hit him.

"W-Wait! He said that if the villain defeats anyone weaker than him at that point in time, right?"

Reia nodded.

"Then, doesn't that mean that the villain is already here?"

Reia's eyes widened. _'Y-You're right! What should we do?'_

Piccolo growled. "I think that we should just convince everyone to train. We shouldn't make them think the end of the world is coming or anything. They get on my nerves when they're depressed."

Reia shook her head. _'Right, right. I'll go get them to train; you talk to Bulma about that book.'_

_~.~.~.~.~_

Reia opened her door and was about to step out, when Yamcha was about to knock on her door.

"Oh! Hey there, I just wanted...to..." He trailed off as he saw Piccolo. "What're you doing with Piccolo?"

'Nothing, just talking.' She said.

"Oh, alright..." He said suspiciously. Piccolo pushed passed them. "You go tell Goku and the others, I'll be with Bulma."

Reia nodded. 'Please excuse me, Yamcha. I have to go talk to the others.' She was about to walk off. 'Oh, right. You fight don't you?'

He nodded. "Sure do."

'Go train!'

"What?"

She signed slower. 'Go. Train.'

"No, no. I know what you said. Why should I?"

'To get stronger of course! Don't you want to be as strong as Goku, Vegeta, or Piccolo?'

"Well...yeah. I guess."

'Go train! You might want to hurry, because I'm going to go convince them to train, too.' She ran off.

"Hey wait!" She already turned the corner. "Ahh...well. But it didn't sound like they were just talking...Sounded more like..." He felt his face getting red.

"I have to go talk to Derrick. He has a right to know about this."

~.~.~.~.~

"Bulma. Do you know what this book is?" Piccolo asked as soon as he spotted her, walking from her bedroom.

"Hm?" She looked at the old, worn out cover. "It doesn't look familiar...Where did you find it?"

"Reia's closet. Open it for me. I have to go train." Piccolo turned, his cape flowing behind him. He left before she could say another word.

"O...kay?"

~.~.~.~.~

Reia had just finished convincing them to train when Piccolo walked in.

'So you see, you never know when a new opponent might come.'

"She's right! Let's do it! We'll get stronger, learn a few new moves. It'll be awesome!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Seems great!" Krillin said, hopping off the couch.

"I guess I can't then...Mom says I can't fight."

"But, it's not really fighting is it? It's only sparring. Completely different. Come on, it'll be fun!" Goku said.

"Oh...alright, I'll do it." Gohan said, a smile crawling on his face.

Reia jumped up and down. _'I did it!' _She turned towards Piccolo.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you say something Piccolo?" Yamcha asked, feeling even more suspicious at their actions.

"No." He turned. "Come on, Reia. We have things to discuss with Bulma." Reia waved at everyone else.

'I'll be back later.'

~.~.~.~.~

Yamcha pulled Derrick to the side as they went outside. "Hey, hold on a second. I need to talk to you about to you about something."

"Ah, Sure. What's up?"

"I think...I think Reia is cheating on you."

"..." Derrick say silent. "Why would ya say th't? Reia would never do th't!"

"I'm not saying she is! But she might be, because well..." Yamcha explained what he heard this morning. Derrick growled and punched the wall.

"But...Sh' wouldn't do th't to me..."

"You should talk to her. I might be wrong..."

"...Yeah." He continued outside. "I'll do it later..."

~.~.~.~.~

Piccolo and Reia arrived at Bulma's lab. Piccolo knocked on the door. "Open up. It's me."

The door opened. "Hey! I finally opened the locked, and it turns out, this is a Diary. I don't know who it's by because it never says a name."

Reia looked over Bulma's shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

"And, most of the pages are blank. At least, at first. But I turned away once, and when I looked back, a blank page was filled with words in a different language!"

Reia suddenly grabbed the book and flipped the page back.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

She dropped the book when she finished reading. _'These are from...my past life. This is _my _diary...'_

"W-What?"

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh! Just two hundred words <strong><em>below <em>**my limit. Oh well...Anyways!

I don't want it to seem like Yamcha's the bad guy here. But he, and Tien, are usually the over cautious ones. And since Tien didn't see Reia naked, and Yamcha did, I figured I'd use him.

I could've used Tien, I guess...But really? He's kind of more trusting than Yamcha. Just a little. Or not.

DON'T QUESTION ME!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Coming Together and Moving Apart

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Piccolo and Reia arrived at Bulma's lab. Piccolo knocked on the door. "Open up. It's me."

The door opened. "Hey! I finally opened the locked, and it turns out, this is a Diary. I don't know who it's by because it never says a name."

Reia looked over Bulma's shoulder as she flipped through the pages.

"And, most of the pages are blank. At least, at first. But I turned away once, and when I looked back, a blank page was filled with words in a different language!"

Reia suddenly grabbed the book and flipped the page back.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

She dropped the book when she finished reading. _'These are from...my past life. This is _my _diary...'_

"W-What?"

**_Now..._**

"What? What happened?" Bulma walked behind Reia and tried to find something in English."

"How do you know it's yours? I thought you forgot?"

_'I remember some things, but not all. Like this...' _Reia picked up the book and flipped through a few pages.

_'This is what I wrote: _

**_'I vaguely remember Prince Vegeta escorting me through the planet. I couldn't help but wonder that, if he wasn't King, who was? And why wasn't he the one who found me? What planet is this? Why was I the only one who survived? Why...why...why?_**

**_All these questions, but I was reluctant to ask any._**

**_He seemed secluded, proud and arrogant. Yes, very arrogant, very proud. But, he has something else about him I can't help but see. It feels like no one else notices, but I sense...something. I can't explain it. _**

**_But, I feel something that I shouldn't feel. Why? What is this feeling?'_**_'_

Piccolo frowned. "So...you had feelings for him?"

Reia bit her lip, staring at the pages. _'Apparently...'_

Bulma sighed, irritated. "Will someone please explain this to me?"

Reia blinked. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Bulma. I forgot you were here. You see, this is my diary. From when I was alive. I don't know how it got here, but it is mine.'

"Really? How did it get here?" Bulma studied it a bit.

Reia shrugged. 'No idea. Maybe...' She paused. 'Maybe it was the Eternal Forces. Maybe they want me to remember, because it's important to the universe.'

"The Eternal Forces? What's that?"

'It's...I'll explain later.'

"Oh? Alright."

Piccolo turned. "Bulma, do not tell anyone about this. Think of it as our little secret." He walked out, most likely going to train with the others.

Reia smiled at Bulma and waved. 'I'll be with the others. See you.' She hurried after the direction Piccolo went in. _'I hope I don't get lost.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Reia wiped sweat from her forehead, leaning against the side of her house. _'These guys sure do train hard.' _She wiped more sweat on her shirt before standing up again, getting back into position.

"Come on Reia, You can do it! Raise your arm a little more and spread your legs wider. Like that!" Goku circled around Reia. "Good, good. Now do a Kamehameha!"

She blinked. _'A kamehame-what?'_

"Uhh...Goku, I'm not sure she can do that." Krillin said. "She probably doesn't even know what that is."

Reia nodded, wobbling a bit in her position. _'I am _not_ cut out for this. But I guess it's better than doing nothing.' _She wobbled more, then fell over. She shook a few leaves out of her hair.

Krillin and Goku were still conversing as she stood up.

"Besides, I don't think she can shoot things out of her hands like the rest of us can. Not saying it's not possible of course, I mean, it doesn't really feel like she has a power level. At all."

_'Shoot things out of my fingertips?' _She looked at her fingers and wiggled them. Gohan laughed, walking over. "They mean things like beams. See, like this."

He got into position and held his hands together.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" He shot it up in the sky. Reia watched in amazement, watching as it disappeared.

'That's so cool!' Gohan smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well...I guess so!"

Suddenly, Reia was picked up and carried inside the house. She blinked and then waved at them. 'I guess I'm going now...?'

The door closed before they could answer.

~.~.~.~.~

"Reia, I told ya not t' go train w'th 'em." Derrick paced in front of her, in her room, as he ranted. "Didj'ya see that blast? It could've hit ya!"

'But it didn't...' He didn't notice her hand movements. "And, I can't believe ya didn't listen t' me! What're ya thinking?"

Reia stood up from the bed and stomped her foot. 'You keep acting like you're my dad or something! Quit being so commanding!'

"I hav'ta! How am I s'pposed t' protect ya if I don't?"

'You don't have to! I can protect myself!'

"Yeah, well, how d' I know ya can? I have t' do it t' make sure you're completely protected. If that's so wrong, I don't want t' know what's right."

'Why can't you just let me make new friends? I can't hang around you and Arther all the time. I want to talk to everyone else. I want to know what they do for fun. I want you to leave me alone!' She froze.

'Wait, I didn't-' Derrick put a hand over both of hers. "Just leave it." He turned and walked out of her room, slamming his door closed.

She sighed and sat on the floor, kicking the door shut.

_'What's wrong with us now? We used to be so understanding of each other...' _She stood and opened the door. She shook her head and walked outside again, putting on a somewhat fake smile.

~.~.~.~.~

As Goku coached Reia on proper forms, Krillin and Gohan chatted to the side. "Do you think something's wrong with Reia and Derrick? I mean, she seemed kind of sad when she came back out."

"I'm not sure." Krillin replied. "Hopefully, everything will be alright. From what I can tell, heartbreak is very...uhh...Heartbreaking."

Gohan laughed. "From what you can tell?" Krillin glared at him.

"Oh, shut it you."

They looked over to Goku and Reia. She was in the basic Kamehameha position, and it looked like Goku was trying to teach it to her.

"I'm telling you, Goku, It's pointless!" Krillin called. Goku ignored him and continued explaining things to Reia, getting in the same position.

Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber. "...What's the runt doing here? She doesn't have a power level to train with."

Reia glared at Vegeta. _'I'm so tired of everyone looking down on me. I can do this! I know I can!' _She closed her eyes and felt something, she didn't know what, but it was something warm. It moved down to her arms and then to her hands.

She imagined the steps Goku showed her, following him in her mind. And then, suddenly, the warm moved to her outstretched palms, and soon disappeared.

She opened her eyes and gasped. The gravity chamber was destroyed, and its parts were falling on the ground.

"...Dammit, runt!" Vegeta glared at her.

Reia smiled in a sorry manner, hiding behind Goku.

"I told you guys she could do it! See, now we can really train!"

"Did you feel that? It was like her power level rose up by a thousand!" Krillin said.

"I know, I told you she could do it, Krillin!" Gohan said, grinning as he went up to Reia. "That was awesome for a first try! How did you do that?"

She shrugged. 'I just got a little emotional, then I felt this sort of warmth and it went to my hands, and then disappeared. Is it supposed to do that?'

Goku blinked. "I'm not sure, every time I do it, I feel like my stress is being released."

"Really? I feel lighter than a feather" Gohan said. They all put their hands on their chins, in a thoughtful manner.

"Weird..." Gohan and Goku said, Reia nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, their stomachs growled. Reia blushed, holding hers. Gohan blushed as well, grinning. Goku just chuckled and patted his.

"I guess it's dinner time. Let's go!" He began walking inside. Reia and Gohan followed. Then, everyone else did as they finished up.

Vegeta grumbled, following them as well. "Stupid runt. Stupid Kakkarot."

* * *

><p>I just can't seem to find 400 more words to spurt out x.x So this is 400 words short this time. HFLSHDFLHD. Please forgive me?<p> 


	11. Beginning the Journey

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions, or whether or not life **

**Note: I made up the day of Vegeta's birthday. He was born Age 732, but I can't find the day.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

She shrugged. 'I just got a little emotional, then I felt this sort of warmth and it went to my hands, and then disappeared. Is it supposed to do that?'

Goku blinked. "I'm not sure, every time I do it, I feel like my stress is being released."

"Really? I feel lighter than a feather." Gohan said. They all put their hands on their chins, in a thoughtful manner.

"Weird..." Gohan and Goku said, Reia nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, their stomachs growled. Reia blushed, holding hers. Gohan blushed as well, grinning. Goku just chuckled and patted his.

"I guess it's dinner time. Let's go!" He began walking inside. Reia and Gohan followed. Then, everyone else did as they finished up.

Vegeta grumbled, following them as well. "Stupid runt. Stupid Kakkarot."

**_Now..._**

After dinner was finished, with no accidents, Reia walked up to Bulma's room, to see the diary.

'I want to see if I can remember anything, I want to know what I used to be like.' Bulma nodded, handing her the diary.

"Just don't freak out if you were evil or something. Which you probably weren't, seeing as you're an Angel and everything. But, just remember, you aren't her anymore."

She nodded, smiling in thanks at the blue-haired one. 'Thank you, Bulma!' She ran towards her room, wanting to read it as soon as possible.

But, of course, she ran into someone on the way back.

"Woah!" A thump followed the outburst and a bunch of towels fell around the two fallen forms. Reia sat up, rubbing her head as her vision cleared. She gasped and pulled a towel off of the person.

It turned out to be Goku, and she apologized profusely in sign language.

"Hehe, it's fine! I couldn't see where I was going." He grinned. Reia smiled, then blushed when she realized she was straddling him. She quickly jumped up, her face as red as a raspberry.

"Are you alright, Reia? You're really red." Goku said as he pulled himself up and put a hand on her forehead. She shook her head, still blushing, before rushing off. She waved behind her as she turned to her room, closing the door.

Goku stood there, confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He shrugged then began picking up the fallen towels.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia leaned against her door, her face feeling hot. Why did she feel so weird? Her heart was beating fast.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, looking at her book. _'Alright, I need to read this.'_

_May 7th, Age 750_

**_Today is the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament...Too bad I'm going to miss it. But on the bright side, It is also Vegeta's 18th birthday. I wonder what I can get him. He enjoys fighting, so maybe I can get him something for that. _**

**_Maybe he'd like a new outfit...No that's not him. Maybe a charm? I might be able to get a protection spell from somewhere. _**

**_But what can I use? I doubt he'd like a necklace. Maybe something he can hide...like a ring! Perfect! Time for some magic. I do hope he likes it._**

**_So that I remember the spell, here it is:_**

**To protect those whose presence you enjoy**

**And make sure they live for as long as they can**

**This spell is here forever more.**

**For anyone throughout the land. **

**To be sure it works**

**And never fails**

**Give something of yours**

**To prove you care.**

**_Also, a reminder to myself: Find something of yours to give for the spell._**

Reia closed the book, sighing to herself. She couldn't read anymore. Her old self loved Vegeta! The one who tried to kill her. She was oh so curious to find out what she did to make him hate her so. What did she give for the protection spell?

Reia dropped the book on the nightstand, stretching as she opened the door to her room. She inhaled the scent of the dinner that was cooking and smiled to herself, making her way to the kitchen.

"Reia! You won't believe what I found!" Reia turned, seeing Bulma run up to her.

'What is it?' She said, letting Bulma lean against her as she caught her breath.

"You remember when I was studying you? Well, I took some X-rays of your throat, seeing as you can't talk but you used to be able to. I found that something is stuck there. It's surprising because that is impossible to happen to someone or else they'd die, but you...You're special! I think we might be able to get it out. Or better yet, we can use the Dragonballs!" She said in a rush.

'What?'

"I'm saying..." She inhaled deeply, calming herself. "We might be able to get your voice back! But you have to tell me, do you want an operation that might take away your voice for a while but you'll get it back in a month or so, or go on a journey to find mystical orbs that can grant any wish. It'll be dangerous and you might be killed..."

Reia thought to herself, looking down at the floor as the scenarios played through her head. After a while, she nodded to herself and grinned at Bulma.

'I'll take the journey!'

~.~.~.~.~

"Goku!" Bulma called. "Come on, Goku! I have something you might want to hear!" Goku poked his head out of the kitchen, his cheeks puffed out from the food stuffed in them.

"Yesf?" He said, some food falling out. Bulma shook her head. "Swallow, Goku." She giggled as he struggled to swallow the enormous amount of food in his mouth.

"Reia is going to look for the Dragonballs, and I'm sure she'll need some protection. I can't go because I need to help fix the gravity chamber. How it got broken, I don't want to know, but It'll be a good way to train if you decide to go."

Goku nodded. "Sure! It'll be fun!" Bulma smiled.

"Good! Have fun," She said, handing him the Dragon Radar. "And make sure you don't get hurt. Reia's getting some things. She should be in her room."

Goku took it from her and nodded, making his way to Reia's room.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku arrived at Reia's door and knocked on it lightly. It was silent for a minute, then the door opened. She was wearing some of Bulma's clothes from her teenage days. Some brown shorts and a t-shirt that said 'Capsule Corp.' on the front. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was carrying a medium sized bag across her shoulder and chest, resting at her hip.

She saluted to him and smiled. 'Ready to go?'

"Yeah, I've already got the radar. The closet one is that way." He said, pointing to the east. She nodded and pulled on a baseball cap.

'How do we get there? Should we hitchhike?' She frowned at the idea. Goku chuckled.

"No, no. I have Flying Nimbus, remember? You can ride on that and I'll fly."

'Are you sure? I don't want you to be tired.' She said as they began making their way outside.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Flying Nimbus!" He called loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth. Reia watched as it quickly descended, skidding to a stop in front of them. She giggled at the soft feeling as she lightly patted it. It circled around her a few times, causing her shirt to flare out and show her stomach slightly.

Goku blushes and looked away. _'She's pretty cute when she lau- What am I thinking? I'm sure she wouldn't like me trying to break up her and her husband…' _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Goku grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto Nimbus. She blushed slightly, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep from falling. Once she was securely seated, Goku floated up, Nimbus following him.

"Ready?" Reia nodded. "Good! Let's go!" Goku suddenly shot off like bullet. Nimbus followed suit, almost making Reia fall off.

Goku grinned, laughing as Nimbus caught up to him. "Sorry about that."

'It's fine, let's just hurry; I want to see these Dragonballs. How do they work, anyways?'

"Well, you have to collect all seven of them and say: 'Oh Eternal Dragon, Please grant my wish!' and they glow and then Shenron appears! He's this really huge dragon and grants any wish. Unless you died once and were already wished back."

She nodded. 'That's really useful…Have you ever used it like that?'

"Yeah, on this guys father so that they could be back together. I did have to go find the dragon balls again though; I really wanted my Grandpa Gohan's four-star ball back."

'Grandpa Gohan? You named Gohan after your grandfather?'

"Well, he wasn't really my grandfather, you see…" And so began the long explanation of Goku's childhood, and how he met everyone he knows now.

* * *

><p>Below my limit. AGAIN. I'm just lower it to 1,500 words, okay?<p>

I'm sure it's not that a big of a deal right? x.x

Oh, and...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Enjoy your time with people you love ^^ And drink lots of hot cocoa!


	12. Nature Talker

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. (I realize that the rest somehow got cut off somewhere around chapter six or seven. Just...ignore it, please?)**

**I can't believe I forgot to update last week! I'll try to update twice this week, but no guarantees!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Goku blushes and looked away. _'She's pretty cute when she lau- What am I thinking? I'm sure she wouldn't like me trying to break up her and her husband…' _He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Goku grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto Nimbus. She blushed slightly, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep from falling. Once she was securely seated, Goku floated up, Nimbus following him.

"Ready?" Reia nodded. "Good! Let's go!" Goku suddenly shot off like bullet. Nimbus followed suit, almost making Reia fall off.

Goku grinned, laughing as Nimbus caught up to him. "Sorry about that."

'It's fine, let's just hurry; I want to see these Dragonballs. How do they work, anyways?'

"Well, you have to collect all seven of them and say: 'Oh Eternal Dragon, Please grant my wish!' and they glow and then Shenron appears! He's this really huge dragon and grants any wish. Unless you died once and were already wished back."

She nodded. 'That's really useful…Have you ever used it like that?'

"Yeah, on this guys father so that they could be back together. I did have to go find the dragon balls again though; I really wanted my Grandpa Gohan's four-star ball back."

'Grandpa Gohan? You named Gohan after your grandfather?'

"Well, he wasn't really my grandfather, you see…" And so began the long explanation of Goku's childhood, and how he met everyone he knows now.

**_Now..._**

Reia sat there, both Goku and Flying Nimbus flying at top speed. She was dumbfounded at the story and couldn't do anything but blink in awe.

_'I...can't...believe it. He did all that? Before he was eighteen? That's amazing! Oh, I wish I had met him when he was younger, it would have been so interesting!'_

"Hello?" Goku asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "You okay there? I know the story is long and all, but I'm sure you didn't fall asleep with your eyes open!" He laughed. She quickly snapped out of it and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

'Yes, of course. But that would be so cool if I could.' She grinned.

"Yeah! Then, I could be train while I sleep! That would be awesome!" He grinned cheekily. She shook her head.

'Is that all you think about? Training?' He was about to answer when the Dragon Radar began beeping irratically.

"We're near one, come on!" He said as he quickly descended to the ground.

When they arrived safely, they began looking around the lush forest, searching for the orange ball. Reia picked up a rock and tossed it to her side. It rolled down a small hill and hit a tiny tree, that just looked like a branch with pine needles. That caused it to weigh the top of the tree down and hit the soft dirt, the tree getting caught on another tree root.

She heard a small 'clank' and turned to the small tree. Her head tilted to the side and she walked over, picking up the rock she threw and placing it to the side. She gently pulled the tree out of the roots and it sprang up, nearly hitting her face. She heard Goku chuckle and she turned to see him watching her.

She grinned and continued her work, looking to see what caused the noise. She circled around the tiny tree and studied it. Goku moved closer as her hands began glowing and the glow traveled to the tree.

Her eyes closed and the glow slowly got dimmer until it finally faded. "What was that?" Goku asked. Reia pulled her hands away.

'The tree told me that there is a spherical object caught between those rocks over there.' She pointed towards a stack of smooth rocks that looked like they had been in a river for a long time. He nodded and made his way over, searching for the Dragon Ball.

He quickly found it, the color helping it to stand out. It was the two-star ball. Reia climbed back on Nimbus. "So, you can talk to trees now, too?" Reia smiled.

'Yeah, well...it's just one of my many hidden talents.'

"Really?"

She shook her head. 'Not really, everyone is born with the skill, but you have to figure out how to use it.'

"Hey, can you teach me?" He asked. "It would be awesome to talk to nature! Or atleast trees...that could help us find enemies when we need to!" Reia nodded.

"Great! But, let's set up camp before we do. Do you want to go a little further, or stay here for the night?" Reia shrugged.

'Let's go further.' He nodded and they began going again.

As they made their way further East, Reia pulled her old diary out, putting the dragon ball in one of the many pouches.

_I have no idea what the date is anymore...There is no need._

**It is most likely many days past the World Tournament. Vegeta's gift...He said he hated it. I don't know what I did wrong, the spell was right so it should protect him. He could hide it under the gloves he always wears...Why didn't he like it? Was it because I made it? Does he hate me?**

**I realize I never stated what I used for the spell. Well...I am quite ashamed of this...It was wasted since he despised it. **

**I gave my virginity...He didn't seem to mind, and it hurt alot at the beginning, but I figured it would be worth it in the end. **

**I still can't believe I wasted myself like that on a stupid present! How can I be such an idiot? This might be the end...I can't stand to even hear his name, or I feel my gut clench. But, he didn't know I gave myself for the spell, so why should it matter to him? I hope he atleast wears it. I don't care when...When he's asleep, when he's alone and bored, when he's training by himself like he always does. I don't care at all anymore.**

**The thing is, I can't stop thinking about him. I'm going to try to stop thinking about him...I'm going to bed. Yes, a good night's rest will calm me down. Hopefully, this is all just a bad dream...A dream that will stop me from doing this stupid thing.**

Reia frowned as she finished reading and sighed to herself. _'Why do I get the feeling that my old self is the complete opposite of my new self. I seem so sad, and depressed.' _She shook her head and put the diary away. She then bit her lip. _'Why did I act like that? How did I end up betraying Vegeta?' _

She groaned quietly and ran her hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as he slowed down a bit. She jumped slightly as she remembered that they were looking for the Dragon Balls.

'Oh, nothing. Just a little tired.' Which was true, she was exhausted. She had no idea why.

"Yeah? Let's land here, it seems pretty safe." She nodded and they began descending down below. They landed in a forest, nearing a cave.

"Want to sleep in there?" She nodded as he pointed to the cave. They walked in, and Goku began working on making a fire. Reia pulled out some blankets for them and pulled out a capsule, which held all of their food. She pressed the button and tossed it at the ground as it exploded. A small fridge appeared.

'I'm going to sleep, feel free to have dinner without me.' She smiled as she laid down on her 'bed'. Yawning, she watched the fire.

_'If I betrayed Vegeta so bad, why was I able to go to Cloud in the first place?' _Was her last thought as she drifted off.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku watched Reia sleep, moving to sit in front of her. He sighed. _'What's wrong with me? I feel like I need to protect her and keep her close...Like I used to feel with Chi-chi.' _He sighed once again and laid on his own bed, staying up late into the night before falling asleep as well.

As soon as he fell asleep, a figure appeared before the fire. It was luminscent, a gentle white color.

"Well, well...It seems as if it's time to give her the memories back. She'll find out sooner or later. We must train her soon." The figure, apparently female, said. Three more figures appeared, each a different color. One was green, another was black, and the last was blue.

"No! We musn't...We've already broken our own rules by being here." The green one said.

"But, if we aren't the ones who tell her, what will she do when we just show up?" The blue one said.

"You all must be quiet! If they wake up, it could cause dire consequences. One future is already ruined. We can't ruin this one." They all nodded. The black figure stayed silent through-out the exchange.

"We should go. In the morning, we will see what happens. If things go well, we will show ourselves. Before the male, I'm not sure. But definetly before Reia." They began disappearing one by one. The black figure stayed last.

He walked over to Goku and Reia and waved a hand over them. Some type of glowing dust settled over their forms and Goku mumbled in his sleep, turning over. Reia yawned and stretched, but other than that did nothing.

"This will help your relationship...Use my gift well." The male figure said, a small smile adorning his face as he, too, disappeared.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for not updating for THREE weeks! I completely forgot about it until last Sunday. I was going to update, but I couldn't think of anything interesting. This hit me just now a few hours ago. I will try and update twice this weekend, but please don't think of this as a promise, because it would kill me if I can't! x.x<p>

And my new computer doesn't have Word, thus no spell-check. I re-read it, but I might of missed something. So, please if you find something wrong please tell me! I will fix it as soon as I can!


	13. Girl and Boy then Boy and Girl?

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. (I realize that the rest somehow got cut off somewhere around chapter six or seven. Just...ignore it, please?)**

**Second update in one week. Yeah baby!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"You all must be quiet! If they wake up, it could cause dire consequences. One future is already ruined. We can't ruin this one." They all nodded. The black figure stayed silent through-out the exchange.

"We should go. In the morning, we will see what happens. If things go well, we will show ourselves. Before the male, I'm not sure. But definetly before Reia." They began disappearing one by one. The black figure stayed last.

He walked over to Goku and Reia and waved a hand over them. Some type of glowing dust settled over their forms and Goku mumbled in his sleep, turning over. Reia yawned and stretched, but other than that did nothing.

"This will help your relationship...Use my gift well." The male figure said, a small smile adorning his face as he, too, disappeared.

**_Now..._**

In the morning, Goku awoke first, surprisingly. He stood up and stretched, looking around. He yawned tiredly. _'Was this cave always this big?'_ He thought as he looked at the ceiling. Looking down at his clothes he saw that they were baggier as well.

"I guess they must've gotten stretched last night or something..." He mumbled. What was going on? Why was everything so big? He turned towards Reia to wake her up and froze, in horror. Instead of Reia there, a man who looked like her was laying there, sound asleep.

"What the-?" He practically screamed then held his throat. "W-Why is my voice so high-pitched?" He ran outside, to a nearby lake and gulped. He slowly looked at his reflection and his mouth opened wide in shock.

"What?" He..err...She screamed. "Why am I a girl!" He rushed back to the cave and shook Reia, now male, awake. She, or rather, He was still pretty short for a guy, maybe in between his original height and Vegeta's height. His hair was still long, but stopped a little past his neck. His features were more masculine and he was pretty muscular.

Goku was shorter, shorter than Reia at the moment, and her hair was longer and more unruly. She looked way more feminine and...she gulped and looked down her shirt. Closing her eyes, blushing brightly, she let go of the shirt.

Reia groggily woke up, rubbing his head tiredly. 'Is it time to g- Who are you?' He looked down at his hands, looking confused. 'Was I always this big?'

"Reia...I'm Goku, except somehow a girl...and you're a boy." Reia stared at him for a few seconds. Then, he began laughing.

'You're joking right? Come on, where's Goku?' He stood up and blinked, freezing. Slowly, he brought his hands to his chest and groped the space in front of it. 'Where are...' He looked down his shirt, like Goku did earlier, and got a horrified look on his face.

'I really am a guy!' He paused. 'Then, that means...you're really Goku?' Goku nodded and grimaced.

"How did we change genders? Is that even possible?" Reia shrugged and shook his head.

'Who knows, but what we need to find out is how we can get back to normal...' He looked at Goku for a moment before smiling, laughing quietly.

"What?"

Reia shook his head, continuing to laugh.

"What is it?" She asked looking down at herself.

'Nothing nothing...It's just that, you look cute as a girl.' Goku blushed a furious red and turned quickly, hiding his face.

"Uh...Thanks?" Reia continued to laugh.

~.~.~.~.~

Once they finally calmed down completely, packing up their camp, they went outside. "Maybe we should go back to Bulma's...She might be able to fix us!"

'By doing what? A brain transplant? That'd be cool and all, but I like my own body...' Goku frowned and nodded.

"I know what you mean...Maybe we could...No, we can't do that."

'What?'

"Nevermind, forget I said anything."

'Tell me!'

"Well...I was thinking we could use the DragonBalls to wish us back...but then you wouldn't be able to have your voice for another year, until the Dragonballs get back."

Reia's eyes widened and he broke out into a grin. 'That's a great idea! I don't mind waiting, as long as I can get my body back.'

"Really?" Goku asked, tilting her head to the side.

'Of course not! What's one year without a voice? I mean, I already know sign language so it should be a piece of cake.' Goku smiled.

"Alright! Let's get going then!" She jumped up in the air, making to fly when she plummeted back to the ground. "O-Oww..." She pulled her face out of the dirt and rubbed her forehead. "Why didn't I fly?"

Reia helped her up. 'Maybe it's because you're not used to this body's limitations?' Goku shrugged. She tried taking off again, this time not jumping, but couldn't even lift herself up a centimeter. She stomped her foot.

"This is so frustrating!" Reia chuckled.

'You can ride Flying Nimbus with me. After all, he is your cloud.' Goku smiled.

"Thanks, Reia." She paused for a minute. "Maybe...we should think of new names for these bodies. I mean, Reia is definetely a girl's name, and me calling you that in public is just weird." Reia nodded.

'How about Rey? It's pretty much the same thing, just masculine.' Goku nods. "That's good. What about me...?" She thought hard for a minute or two.

"...I've got nothing." Reia, err, Rey began thinking as well.

'How about...' He paused for a second. 'How about Goka! Or, Gaki?' He began laughing. 'No, nevermind...Let's think of it on the way.'

Goku nodded and called for Nimbus loudly, the yellow cloud coming almost immediately as it circled around them. Rey sat on the cloud and help Goku up, sitting her in fornt of him.

Goku pointed Nimbus in the right direction after looking at the radar and once they were making their way at a fast pace, she turned slightly to discuss a proper name for herself.

~.~.~.~.~

'Gani?' Goku shook his head. 'Gola?' Another negative head shake. Rey sighed and put a hand to his forehead. 'I don't know, how about Gina?' Goku was about to shake her head but then contemplated it for a while.

"Sure! Okay, I'm Gina!" She said happily. Then, they heard an irratic beeping noise. "We're getting close, go that-a-way, Nimbus!" 'Gina' commanded.

Nimbus made his way down to the ground, which was pretty much a desert with a few trees outlining the area. "I hope it's not buried or anything..."

Rey nodded and looked at the radar, leading them over to the estimated location of the dragon ball. They split up and began searching. It was pretty hard because of all the sand blowing up and the orange coloring of it made it even more diffucult to find the orbs they were searching for.

Suddenly, the earth began shaking and Gina fell, unable to steady herself quick enough. Rey made his way over and helped her up as the ground continued shaking.

'An earthquake?'

"I don't think so...But we should hurry and find that dragonball before-" The sand began going in, as if falling in a hole, and a large explosion of the crushed rock particles caused them to fly back, Gina hitting a tree and Rey rolling into a bush.

_'What the...?'_ They both thought at the same time. Looking over to where they once were, they saw two figures standing there, grinning in a malicious way.

"How wonderful! You'll be easy to destroy now, Son Goku...And we can't forget about little Reia. Of course, now your names are Gina and Rey, correct?" One chuckled.

"Too bad, those names will be forgotten so soon." The other said, his cape flowing with the wind and showing off the various guns and explosives he had.

They gulped, knowing they were in trouble and looked at eachother.

_'What are we gonna do?'_

* * *

><p>Yes, what are they gonna do? THE SUSPENSE KILLS ME!<p>

And I did it! I updated twice in one weekend! :D Although, some people may says Sunday is the beginning of the next week, I say it is the end of the week before. So there. xP

And why did I gender-swap? You'll see ;P Hopefully, you'll like it.


	14. BOOM! Naughty Thoughts!

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Cursing! **

**Still don't have Word, so there might be mistakes x.x**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Suddenly, the earth began shaking and Gina fell, unable to steady herself quick enough. Rey made his way over and helped her up as the ground continued shaking.

'An earthquake?'

"I don't think so...But we should hurry and find that dragonball before-" The sand began going in, as if falling in a hole, and a large explosion of the crushed rock particles caused them to fly back, Gina hitting a tree and Rey rolling into a bush.

_'What the...?'_ They both thought at the same time. Looking over to where they once were, they saw two figures standing there, grinning in a malicious way.

"How wonderful! You'll be easy to destroy now, Son Goku...And we can't forget about little Reia. Of course, now your names are Gina and Rey, correct?" One chuckled.

"Too bad, those names will be forgotten so soon." The other said, his cape flowing with the wind and showing off the various guns and explosives he had.

They gulped, knowing they were in trouble and looked at eachother.

_'What are we gonna do?'_

**_Now..._**

"How do you know all of these things?" Gina asked loudly. "Have you been spying?"

'It's not polite to spy on a lady...' Rey signed.

"Shut up and fight!" The one with the explosives said, pulling out a machine gun and aiming it at them.

"Not so fast, Boome." The larger one said, the one called 'Boome' stopping instantly.

"What? You know I'm trigger happy today, Staid." Rey mentally laughed at the irony of their names. Boome for the explosives, and Staid for his seriousness.

"You know our orders. We have to capture one of them for Boss."

Boome sighed, "Yeah, Yeah...I know." He put the safety back on the gun. He motioned for Staid to continue, putting the machine gun over his shoulder.

Staid walked forward a few steps, until suddenly he was directly in front of them. He grabbed onto Rey's arm, pulling him forward. Gina quickly grabbed onto Rey's other arm and pulled the other way, jumping into the air and kicking Staid in the face. But, before her foot could make it's target, Staid let go of Rey, causing him to stumble back into Gina. He then quickly grabbed onto her foot and flipped her in the air, letting her fall on top of Rey in a tumbled heap.

"Oww...Man, I'm really slow as a girl." Gina groaned.

Rey rubbed his head lightly, having hit a rock when he fell. 'Should I take offense to that?'

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it lik-"

"Can we please get on with this, Staid. If I can't shoot yet, then you can't stall just to make the fight longer."

"...Fine" Staid begrudgingly said. He picked up Gina and threw her into a tree a few feet away. He then picked Rey up by the front of his shirt. Rey glared at the man and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'Why do I always get picked on by big guys?' _He mentally sighed. Staid hoisted Rey over his shoulder and turned to walk back over to Boome.

Rey quickly kicked him in his groin and he was dropped on the ground as Staid keeled over in agony. Rey rushed over to Gina as Boome laughed histerically at his comrade.

"You just got owned by a girl-turned-boy!" He snickered, pointing his finger at the larger man.

"Shut up, Boome." Staid groaned, standing up a while later. "That's it, I was going to go easy on you, but it looks like we'll have to do this th-" A boulder flew at him and he jumped back just in time to keep from getting crushed. "Can I atlea-" A blast of blue was shot out of the dust the boulder made and hit Staid square in the chest. He flew back and hit a rock formation, which collapsed on him.

"Oh, I hope I didn't kill him..." Gina mumbled as she got helped up by Rey. Rey nodded.

'It seems like a very painful way to die, if you did.' Gina glared at Rey.

"You're making me feel guilty."

"Hey...Who said I'm dead yet?" Staid said angrily, kicking his way out of the rubble. His outfit was torn, his cape having been ripped off by the boulder before.

Boome quickly made his way over to help Staid. "Hey, I think we should start getting serious about this, Staid...She's still pretty powerful, and that Rey guy can do some stuff we don't know about yet."

Staid nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead and shoot to your heart's content."

"Alright!" Boome said excitedly, taking the safety off his gun. It gleamed in the sun and he aimed. He shot before they could react. Luckily, before it hit them, Gina grabbed Rey and pulled him behind a tree. The poor tree got shot up and it's bark stripped as the bullets made holes in the trunk.

"Damn, I missed..." Boome muttered. Pulling out three grenades, he pulled the safety pins out of all three with his teeth and quickly threw them at the tree. Covering his ears, he grinned as the tree, and the area around it exploded.

~.~.~.~.~

God sighed as He looked down from Cloud, watching Reia and Goku, now known as Rey and Gina, fight with Boome and Staid. Those two were already on the list to go to Hell. He shook His head. He couldn't tell right now, as His attention was on watching over the crestfallen children, but He hoped that Rey and Gina were alright after that explosion.

He was currently sitting with His legs spread out in front of Him, leaning against the wall of His home. The children were mostly playing by themselves, or with one-another. Then, Hiroki and Hikari walked up as stood to the side of him.

"Um...M-Mr. God, sir?" Hiroki said timidly as Hikari hid behind him in a shy manner. They both stared up at Him with wide, expressive, emerald-colored eyes. He smiled at the young ones, gently placing His hand on Hiroki's head and tousling his hair. His long black hair spilled over His shoulders as He looked at the children with lively white eyes.

"Yes, little one?" He replied. Hiroki looked down a bit, and God could tell that he was feeling very shy at the moment.

"I was...I was just wondering..." Hiroki started quietly. He paused for a few moments and bit his bottom lip, something his mother did frequently when she was thinking.

"When can we see Mommy and Daddy again?" Hikari suddenly blurted out, covering her mouth as her face turned red. God laughed softly and motioned for them to come closer. He pulled them on His lap, one on each leg.

"You want to see them soon, right, little ones?" He spoke softly, in a comforting manner. They both nodded and He noticed their eyes starting to tear up.

"Your mother and father want to see you badly as well..." He stayed silent for a while. "You will see them soon. Very soon in fact." He smiled softly, holding them close in a hug. They nodded and yawned. "Go to sleep now, little ones." They nodded again and fell asleep quickly.

_'Yes...Very soon.' _

_~.~.~.~.~_

Bulma frowned as she watched Vegeta train through the small Gravity Chamber window. He was always training so hard. Right now his body was covered in many scratches and alot of sweat. His hair was a bit limp from all the moisture dripping from it. He had that angry, serious look he usually had on his face as he kicked a small bot in half.

She sighed and rested her head on her hand, watching as he continued to train. Something caught her eye on his face and she stared as a drop of sweat glistened and rolled down his cheek, moving down his neck and across his chest...His strong, muscu- Bulma's head shot up as she realized what she was thinking and shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

Blushing, she hopped off the small platform and sat down under a large shady tree. She couldn't believe she was just thinking that. She was sure her face was still red. She closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Suddenly, she pictured if she continued watching, the trail of salty sweat making it's way lower, past his abdomen. Lower...Lower...Low- She screeched as her eyes shot open.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, standing above her with a pitcher of lemonade and a few glass on a tray. "Uh...Your mom wanted me to bring these out here for you and Vegeta."

She nodded, blushing brightly as she coughed and stood up. She poured the glasses full of the lemonade and smiled in thanks to the scarred man. "Thanks Yamcha."

He smiled back and walked back in the large house. Bulma walked the other way, back towards the Gravity Chamber and placed a drink on the window ledge so she could knock. She hesitated a bit, her fist raised in front of the door. With a quick shake of her head, she knocked a few times and picked the glass of lemonade again.

She heard a few crashes and a whirring sound of the gravity going back to normal before the door opened. He stood there, in his sweaty, half-naked glory. "What?"

"I...uh..." She licked her lips. "There's some lemonade here." She held the cup out to him. "Thirsty?"

He raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour and took the glass, taking a long gulp. She watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed with each sip and bit her lip. Hard.

_'Resist your urges, girl. There's no way we'd work, he's too...pushy.' _She took a sip from the glass and cleared her head. _'Absolutely no way...Right?'_

* * *

><p>OMDBZ! I can't believe I wrote that stuff xD Hopefully, this didn't gross out any male readers with the Vegeta fan-service.<p>

Maybe I'll treat you guys to some Bulma fanservice later? xD I mean, if it means that much to anyone, I will.

Anyways! Thanks for reading! And thank you, **_Kyoko Kerasaki_**, For the idea about showing Hikari and Hiroki. They'll most likely be in the next chapter as well.

And another thanks to _**TFSrules**_ for my next idea, where Vegeta and Goku (AKA Gina) get a little more competitive. Over what? xP You'll have to read to find out! TeeHee!

And ANOTHER thank you to everyone who's Reviewed! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to send me them! It means alot to me! Sooo...

Thank you, _**DBZTomboy**_

Thank you, _**nicrocks18**_

Thank you, _**Ren Rika**_

Thank you,_** DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero**_

Thank you, _**Knight**_

Thank you, _**HappyLittleBlueBirds**_

Thank you, _**TFSrules (TWICE! O:)**_

And Thank you, _**Kyoko Kerasaki (ANOTHER TWICE! :DD)**_

_**Thank you all so much! I've never gotten so many reviews for one story, if it it doesn't seem like much compared to those really good, popular stories. ^^ It means alot to this Authoress that you decided to read this little writing I made. So Thank you, Arigatou, And all those other ways of saying thank you in languages I don't know :P**_


	15. Captured

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Cursing! **

**Finally got Word again! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, standing above her with a pitcher of lemonade and a few glass on a tray. "Uh...Your mom wanted me to bring these out here for you and Vegeta."

She nodded, blushing brightly as she coughed and stood up. She poured the glasses full of the lemonade and smiled in thanks to the scarred man. "Thanks Yamcha."

He smiled back and walked back in the large house. Bulma walked the other way, back towards the Gravity Chamber and placed a drink on the window ledge so she could knock. She hesitated a bit, her fist raised in front of the door. With a quick shake of her head, she knocked a few times and picked the glass of lemonade again.

She heard a few crashes and a whirring sound of the gravity going back to normal before the door opened. He stood there, in his sweaty, half-naked glory. "What?"

"I...uh..." She licked her lips. "There's some lemonade here." She held the cup out to him. "Thirsty?"

He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior and took the glass, taking a long gulp. She watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed with each sip and bit her lip. Hard.

_'Resist your urges, girl. There's no way we'd work, he's too...pushy.' _She took a sip from the glass and cleared her head. _'Absolutely no way...Right?'_

**_Now..._**

Boome and Staid coughed as the sand was blown up into their faces. "Nice going, trigger happy." Staid said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I was just making sure we got them."

"You do know we were supposed to take them to Boss _alive _right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Boome waved off the taller man as the dust began to settle.

"Fine. If Boss gets mad, I'm blaming it on you." Boome glared at Staid.

"I-" He was interrupted at a loud voice from across the way.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" A beam of blue energy streaked through the remaining dust cloud and hit Staid spot on. He cried out in pain and flew back into a rock formation.

"Staid!" Boome was about to run to his comrade when he was rammed into from behind. The two bodies rolled in the sand as they struggled with each other.

"You idiot! You could blow both of us up!" He yelled at Gina, who had ended up on his back, gripping onto his torso with her arms and his neck with her legs. It looked like a messed up piggyback ride, rather than a fight.

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked us!" She said stubbornly, her hold tightening on him. Rey had made his was over to where Staid was, looking to see if he was still alive. A hand shot out of the rocks and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into the formation. Staid angrily pushed his way out of the rocks and pulled Rey close to his face.

"I'm taking you with me. Dead or alive." He lifted him up over his both his shoulders in a firefighter's hold. He was careful of the short female-gone-male's kicking legs and spotted Boome struggling with Gina.

"Quit playing around. Let's go, I'm getting irritated." He called out, ignoring the mute around his shoulders.

"Easy for you to say, you got the weak one!" Boome ground out, Gina's legs choking him. "Finally, I can kill this chick." He reached his hands back and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her from his person.

She yelped at the sudden change in position, a bit dizzy as he spun her a few times. _'This body is so different. If I was in my _real _body, I could be this guy in two seconds.' _She screamed when he threw her up in the air.

_'What can I do?' _She thought desperately as Boome took out a gun.

_'I know!' _She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "**Flying** **Nimbus!**"

The yellow cloud sped towards her instantly as Boome aimed. Gina continued to plummet downwards, towards the man holding the gun. She clenched her eyes shut and heard a gunshot right before she felt softness cradle her body. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"Yes!" She could just hug her speeding cloud. "You know, you always cut it so close!" She looked down as Boome yelled up angry curses at her. He put his gun away and stalked towards Staid.

"Stupid cloud." He watched as Gina seemed to disappear behind the sun. "But she just left her friend here." He noticed a large bump on Rey's head. "So you finally knocked him out? Good."

Staid nodded. "He's so weak, it's not even funny." He smirked. "Let's get going before the girl comes back with reinforcements." Boome nodded and pulled out a capsule. He pressed the button and tossed it away from them. A luxurious car popped out and they hopped inside.

"Hopefully Boss will be pleased." Boome said as he put the car in gear. Staid tied Rey's hands behind his back and put a seatbelt over him. He then made his way to the passenger seat and nodded for Boome to go. The car quickly drove off, leaving a mess of rocks and tree remains behind. Along with a sand cloud the tires kicked up.

~.~.~.~.~

Gina arrived at Capsule Corp. very quickly. She jumped off Nimbus and looked around. "Guys? Is anyone here?" She called out, looking around. She made her way to the Gravity Chamber. She grinned when she saw Vegeta and Bulma inside. Opening the door, she talked quickly.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here! You have to help me! Reia-I mean...Rey is in big trouble!" She grabbed onto the closest person's Vegeta's, hand and began trying to drag him outside.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, snatching his hand back. Gina looked down at her body and sighed, blowing a stand of her unruly hair out of her face.

"Look, there's no time to explain completely, but I'm Goku. Reia, who is now a guy, got captured by these two guys! I'm too weak to help her on my own so I really need you guys' help!" She began pulling Vegeta again. This time, he stepped out of the chamber with Bulma following behind.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but it's not good to make up lies. How do you even know Goku and Reia?" Gina sighed and she stood in front of them.

"Okay, I understand why you don't believe me. But please, just help me save Reia, or Rey as we call him now, and I'll explain everything on the way."

Bulma looked towards Vegeta skeptically. Before she said anything, he spoke up. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove that you are Kakarrot." Gina's eyebrows furrowed.

"How do I do that?" Bulma intervened before Vegeta said anything.

"Are you currently in any relationships with any women?" She asked.

"No, not really. I have friends though. Does that count?" Bulma felt her mouth twitch a bit, a small smile appearing on her lips. _'That was such a Goku answer.'_

"Okay, any children?" Gina nodded.

"Yup, one. A boy named Gohan."

"Who was the one who trained him when he was younger?"

"Piccolo."

"Why did he train him?"

"Because I was dead and Vegeta was coming in a year."

"Hm...How did we meet?"

"You were looking for the dragon balls and your radar took you to Grandpa Gohan's four-star ball."

"Alright. Last questions: When we went to Piccolo's planet, what was it called? Why did we go? And what happened to Captain Ginyu?"

"Oh that's easy! It was called Namek. I didn't go because I was in the hospital, but you, Gohan, and Krillin went because you wanted to revive everyone that Vegeta killed."

"Wow..." She raised an eyebrow. "You have to be Goku, there was no way anyone knew about that other than our friends. And those other bad guys, but whatever." She shook her head. "How did this happen?"

"I'll explain on the way, now hurry up! Reia's in trouble!" She ran back towards the waiting yellow cloud and looked back at Bulma who was hopping in Bulma's repaired car, and Vegeta who was ready to fly.

"Okay, let's go!"

~.~.~.~.~

Rey slowly opened his eyes as the car hit a hard bump. He blinked a few times to get the blurriness away.

"He's awake." He heard a voice say and looked up. He winced slightly at the bright light and turned his head away instantly. The car stopped and a few seconds later, he was roughly yanked out of the car.

"If you cause any trouble, I won't hesitate to kill you." He heard someone, Staid, whisper in his ear. "Understand?" He nodded. "Good." Staid pushed him forward and he stumbled a bit.

Rey looked around and saw that they were in a large cave. _'What is it with evil guys and caves?'_

The cave was very high and looked like the inside of a dark building. Many people in black were running around and carrying different varieties of weapons. They stopped in front of the largest door and Boome knocked a few times. "Boss, we got one of those people you wanted."

"Good. Come in." There was a high-pitched buzz and the doors slid open. They walked in, Staid dragging Rey by his arm.

"So, this is the girl gone boy, eh?" A person said from behind a chair. The chair swiveled and it revealed a round man in a mask. "Hm...Alright, you may go. Leave the boy." They bowed and turned, leaving Rey in the room.

"Hehe, You may be a guy now, but you still used to be a girl. I think I'm going to enjoy you." The man stood up and made his way toward him. Quickly grabbing Rey by his chin, he forced the shorter one to stare him in his eyes.

"You're pretty cute. My scientists are going to have fun changing you back to a girl. Then you'll be my concubine." Rey wrenched his head out of the man's hold. Glaring, he backed up until he was against a wall.

"Oh? It seems like I'm going to have to make you submit." The man grinned. "By the way, I'm Mr. E." He paused, walking forward until he directly in front of Rey. "But you'll soon be calling me 'Master'." Mr. E grabbed Rey's bag from him and tossed it on the floor behind him. Rey eyed the bag and nearly jumped up and down in excitement as he realized what that meant.

_'I still have the dragonball...That means Goku, I mean; Gina will be able to find me!'_ He gulped slightly as Mr. E began loosening his tie. _'Hopefully soon...'_

* * *

><p>I think this was a boring chapter xD Hopefully you enjoyed it. Will Rey, AKA Reia, be okay?<p>

Did anyone notice that Mr. E sounds like mystery?

Are Gina, Bulma and Vegeta going to find Rey in time?

Am I finally going to shut up and right the next chapter? Yes, next weekend! :D See you all then!


	16. Eye Knived

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Cursing! **

**You gotta love word. **

**Warning: I guess I should warn about this, There is an almost rape in this chapter. Even though there's only a kiss and a shirt pulled up (on Rey's part), and almost a hand down some pants, I still figured I should warn you all. xD Trust me, nobody gets raped in this story and it's not really that graphic. Atleast in my opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"So, this is the girl gone boy, eh?" A person said from behind a chair. The chair swiveled and it revealed a round man in a mask. "Hm...Alright, you may go. Leave the boy." They bowed and turned, leaving Rey in the room.

"Hehe, You may be a guy now, but you still used to be a girl. I think I'm going to enjoy you." The man stood up and made his way toward him. Quickly grabbing Rey by his chin, he forced the shorter one to stare him in his eyes.

"You're pretty cute. My scientists are going to have fun changing you back to a girl. Then you'll be my concubine." Rey wrenched his head out of the man's hold. Glaring, he backed up until he was against a wall.

"Oh? It seems like I'm going to have to make you submit." The man grinned. "By the way, I'm Mr. E." He paused, walking forward until he was directly in front of Rey. "But you'll soon be calling me 'Master'." Mr. E grabbed Rey's bag from him and tossed it on the floor behind him. Rey eyed the bag and nearly jumped up and down in excitement as he realized what that meant.

_'I still have the dragonball...That means Goku, I mean; Gina will be able to find me!'_ He gulped slightly as Mr. E began loosening his tie. _'Hopefully soon...'_

**_Now..._**

Rey dodged Mr. E's arms trying to wrap around him and stumbled over to the other side of the room. His hands were still tied behind his back and he struggled to untie them.

"Oh, you're really stubborn." The boss said, stalking towards Rey. The mute one backed up into a corner and Mr. E's hands slammed on wall, on each side of his head.

"And you look absolutely delicious when you're terrified." Mr. E grinned, moving even closer to Rey. His arm went around the small man and pulled him flush against him.

_'This is so wrong!' _Rey thought angrily. _'Why can't he just leave me alone!'_ He continued to struggle with his tied arms, trying to get away from the other man. Suddenly, too fast for Rey to comprehend what happened, he was staring at Mr. E's eyes. Except, they were closed and extremely close to his own. A few seconds later, he realized that the man was kissing him.

His legs automatically went up, kneeing the man in the groin and pushing against his abdomen, trying to push him away. But despite that, the boss-man continued to kiss him. His hands began trailing up his shirt and Rey shuddered, feeling extremely violated.

Mr. E pulled back a bit later and grinned. "By the way, it doesn't hurt if you try kneeing me there. Special clothing my scientist are perfecting." He hoisted Rey up and carried him over to his desk. "No need to struggle, my dear. I'm already highly aroused." Rey's expression turned into a look of disgust and horror. Dropping the small one onto the desk unceremoniously, Mr. E crawled on top of him.

Pulling his shirt up again, he grinned and trailed his fingers up the other's sides. Rey recoiled away from his touch. "Oh, ticklish?" He laughed and reached his hand down. Rey's eyes widened as he saw the movement and renewed his struggling even more. Mr. E began to push his hand into Rey's pants and chuckled at the tears that began to collect on the sides of Rey's eyes.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Rey heard a voice and his eyes darted over to the door that was slammed open, leaving an indent on the wall. He almost started crying in relief as he saw Gina and Vegeta there, Bulma behind them some type of gun.

Mr. E frowned and stood up, moving away from the desk. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're his friends." Gina snarled. "Now back away from him."

Mr. E began laughing like that was the most hilarious thing in the world. "No...No, I think not. You see, I enjoy my new plaything." He smirked. Rey rolled off the desk, landing in the plush chair.

Bulma took a step forward; about to make her way over to their gender-bender'd friend. She screeched as Mr. E pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot the ground in front of her. In her surprise, she tripped and fell backwards.

"Nah-ah, Ms. Briefs. We wouldn't want you to take my new friend back." Bulma glared and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Now listen here you, what's this about? Do you want money? If that's all then give me a price." She said, her hands going to her hips. Mr. E laughed once again.

"No, this treasure is worth more money in the entire universe." He made his way over to Rey, who had slid out of the chair and was trying to discreetly go over to his friends. Wrapping his arms around the man from behind, he nuzzled the other man's neck. "Besides, I haven't played with him yet." Pulling out a small knife, he put it up to Rey's throat. "And if you interrupt, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Gina and Bulma froze but Vegeta began walking forward. "I call your bluff."

"Vegeta! Stop!" Bulma called out, grabbing onto his shoulder. "You're gonna get her-...him killed!" Vegeta shrugged off her hand and continued stalking forward.

"Why would he kill something he just called 'the most valuable treasure in the universe'?" Vegeta said cockily, stopping directly in front of the two. "It's obvious that you're bluffing you idiot human."

Mr. E glared at the spiky haired alien and pressed the knife against Rey's throat more, cutting it slightly. "Don't doubt me!" He snarled. "I will do it!"

"Then do it!"

"Vegeta!" Rey's eyes clenched shut and he pushed back against Mr. E. Simultaneously, two things happened. Mr. E fell back, dropping the knife, and Gina flew forward, grabbing Rey and pulling him away from the man dressed in black.

"Rey! Are you alright?" Gina asked and quickly bit through the rope. Rey nodded, rubbing his lower arm to get the feeling back. Gina let out a sigh of relief and nodded, standing up.

Something caught Rey's eye and he pushed Gina away. The knife embedded itself in the wall in between them and Rey flinched slightly as he saw how deep it went in.

"Woah! Thanks, Rey." Gina dove ran forward and dove onto Mr. E, begin the fight with him. As the wrestle progressed, they somehow made it outdoors. They were still near the desert and sand was continuously kicked up.

"Kamehame Ha!" Gina cried out and shot the blue beam at Mr. E, blowing him into a tree. Rey, Bulma, and Vegeta made their way outside and saw Staid and Boome already there. They pulled their boss out of the tree remains and propped him against another tree.

"We've got this, sir." Boome said confidently, moving in front of him. Mr. E nodded and winced. His hand was covering his bleeding stomach.

"Ready, Boome?" Staid said, pulling out a knife. Boome nodded.

"Ready." He pulled out an explosive and threw it in the middle of their battlefield. It exploded and a large sand cloud covered the entire area. Somehow, Rey made his way over to Gina, who was coughing as the sand made its way into her mouth.

Helping her up, Rey pulled them to a clearer area and patted her back as she spit out sand particles. A glint caught his eye and he looked back at the clouded area. His eyes widened. Gina looked up and Rey quickly pushed her out of the way. Gina narrowly missed the knife but Rey wasn't so lucky, and got hit directly in the eye. He made a strangled gasping sound, like he was crying out in pain. But his spell restricted even that kind of noise, though he could laugh albeit silently.

Gina dropped to her knees beside the fallen friend and stared in shock, her arms moving to lift up his head into her lap. He sounded like a pitiful dying cat, trying to hold on. She shushed his quiet sounds and grimaced at the throwing knife protruding from his eye. Moving his damp hair out of his face and wiping away the sweat from the pain and the heat they were currently in, she just barely touched he knife handle before he was struggling in her grip, trying to get away from the excruciating pain.

It made her feel a deep sorrow to see him like this and she felt furious at the two men before them. She felt she was going to murder them. Slow and painful. As she stood, gently pulling and placing Rey against a tree, she turned towards the mob workers. Glaring heatedly, she stalked forward through the settling dust cloud until she was only a few feet in front of them.

Rey watched from his position, his body slightly slouched forward as his hand went to his injured eye, the knife sticking out between his fingers. Blood leaked out around the digits and he felt his face begin to go numb. He felt so tired, but knew if he fell asleep, he might not wake up again. So with tired eyes, he watched Gina, probably his best friend, confront the ones trying to protect their boss. His vision began going blurry when they began fighting, his mind struggling to stay awake.

As the sand was kicked up, the setting sun made it look like Gina was glowing. Rey thought he saw wings on her, and for a split second, he saw her standing at the Gate on Cloud. She was holding her hand out to him, but she was Goku again, his masculine form protective and comforting. He realized that _she_ was a woman again and that she was running towards him. Their hands had just intertwined when everything went dark for the injured warrior-in-training.

* * *

><p>D: He got stabbed in the eye? OUCH!<p>

Also, that last part I wrote on my phone a few weeks ago xD It was before Rey/Reia was captured by Boome and Staid, so if it doesn't make sense, please tell me and I'll edit it more than I did before to make it fit better. If I can x.x

Thank you for reading! And thanks for the reviews last chapter :D.


	17. Eternal Forces

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Cursing! **

**Sorry about the late update! I'm moving, so I didn't have internet all week/weekend. Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Rey watched from his position, his body slightly slouched forward as his hand went to his injured eye, the knife sticking out between his fingers. Blood leaked out around the digits and he felt his face begin to go numb. He felt so tired, but knew if he fell asleep, he might not wake up again. So with tired eyes, he watched Gina, probably his best friend, confront the ones trying to protect their boss. His vision began going blurry when they began fighting, his mind struggling to stay awake.

As the sand was kicked up, the setting sun made it look like Gina was glowing. Rey thought he saw wings on her, and for a split second, he saw her standing at the Gate on Cloud. She was holding her hand out to him, but she was Goku again, his masculine form protective and comforting. He realized that _she_ was a woman again and that she was running towards him. Their hands had just intertwined when everything went dark for the injured warrior-in-training.

**_Now..._**

Reia felt as though she was floating. Floating high above everything and felt nothing but a cooling breeze across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that a blurry purple blob outlined in black surrounded her. Then, a figure pushed through the blob, three others following the first.

_"I told you that you shouldn't have done that…Because of that gender swap, she lost an eye!" _One figure said, seemingly outlined in green.

_"It will help them in the near future." _One said, completely black.

One that appeared to be blue stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead. _"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that she is here now, and we must train her fast. We can just heal her eye." _

The brightest one, surrounded completely by white, moved forward and knelt before Reia. Reia had a blank look in her eyes, and they seemed to be glazed over. She was just floating there, as if she had nothing to do anymore.

_"It seems like she has blocked out all feelings, so that she doesn't have to feel the pain." _The white figure ran a hand over Reia's injured eye and it healed a few seconds later.

The blue one moved out of the way and stood next to the black one. The green one sighed, clearly irritated. _"I still don't believe this is a good idea." _

_"Yes well, it's too late to go by our thoughts. If we don't want the universe to go out of balance, we must train her. Now." _The white figure stood and moved next to her companions.

_"Reia, former Angel and protector of Cloud, Will you revoke your title and change it to 'protector of Earth'?"_

Reia blinked a few times and squinted a bit, trying to comprehend what the woman was saying. She nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes…" She gasped as she realized she could talk.

The blue grinned and ruffled her hair. _"Good! Let's get training! I'm Gatsu!"_

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma rushed over to Reia's still form and felt tears prick at her eyes. "Reia, oh god…Reia! Answer me!" She studied the injury and grimaced. She wished she had her medical kit.

"Hey! Guys! Whoa, what's going on?" She heard Krillin's voice.

"K-Krillin! What're you doing here?" Bulma asked, tearing a piece of her sleeve off.

"Piccolo said he overheard that you guys were going to a fight and convinced us to find the Dragon Balls." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw a woman, who strangely looked like Goku, fighting. He shook his head and turned back towards Bulma, holding up two Dragon Balls.

"Oh good! Hurry, go find the others."

"No need." Piccolo descended from the air, holding three more in his hands. "Tien is bringing the last one, along with Yamcha and Gohan."

She nodded, sighing in relief. "Good! Now, I need one of you to bring me my med. kit from back home." Piccolo tossed her a senzu bean.

"Will this work?" She bit her lip.

"I think so. I hope so!" She took a deep breath and began working on fixing her friend's eye.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia screamed as she was ruthlessly beaten into the ground by the green figure, named Bokuri. She felt blood rush into her mouth and she turned to her side as the punches and kicks stopped, coughing the blood onto the ground that was the purple blob.

_"Kind of rough there, aren't you Bokuri?" _The black figure, Argauw said. He was clearly worried about Reia, but couldn't stop the fight because of Amuri's, the white figure's, orders.

Bokuri scoffed and crossed his arms. _"She won't learn any other way." _Reia was still trying to clear her vision, breathing heavily. "_Hurry up!" _He bellowed.

_"Amuri, maybe we should stop this fight now…" _Argauw whispered. _"She's being clobbered out there." _Amuri nodded. _"Yes, but she must learn how to be strong."_

Reia stumbled to her feet, getting back into the position they had taught her in that short amount of time. Blinking a few more times, her vision cleared just in time to see Bokuri charge at her with his fists.

She turned sharply and her knee went up, hitting his stomach effectively. He stumbled a bit and she backed away, staying in the defensive position.

_"Finally, she got a hit in!" _Gatsu said excitedly. Bokuri glared at him and straightened himself, charging at Reia once again. He stopped right before hitting her, ducking under and swiping his legs across hers, making her fall. He then flipped up on his arms and pushed himself up in the air, landing hard on her stomach. She cried out in pain.

He jumped off and moved across the area that they were fighting in, letting her take a short breather. She groaned as she rolled over and up onto her hands and knees.

"It's amazing how it's easier to fight giant Devil, but it's horrendously painful to fight you." She mumbled. "Of course, you are an Eternal Force, so that makes sense." She stood up, trembling a bit before collapsing back on the ground with another groan.

_"I think that's enough." _Amuri said finally. _"It's clear that she has potential, but she needs something more." _Argauw moved over to help Reia and heal her.

_"Like…a weapon?" _Gatsu asked, hoping off the bench that the purple blob had made for them. Amuri nodded.

_"Yes! A weapon would help her exponentially!" _She paused. _"But what kind?" _

"_Maybe a spear? Or a bow and arrow! Oh, I know! A-" _

"_If you suggest a Molotov, I will kill you." _Bokuri said, lying on the now empty bench. Gatsu pouted, crossing his arms and leaning against the 'wall' of the purple blob.

_"How about a sword?" _Argauw said_. "It's a practical thing, and can easily be taught." _Looking behind him, he turned a bit red as he noticed they were all staring at him. Clearly, he was the shy one of the Forces.

_"I mean, well…It's easy to make a sword and once you learn how to use one, you can use all kinds of swords…" _He murmured his face still the embarrassed red color.

_"I actually think that a wonderful idea!" _Amuri smiled. She walked over to Reia and noticed that she passed out. _"We will teach her later. Now she must go back to her body." _

They all looked up and noticed that the blob was beginning to disappear. _"We must get going now. Her consciousness is returning to her body."_

With that, they all disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia, now back in her male body, opened his good eye groggily only to clench them shut as intense pain penetrated his being. He grit his teeth and heard Bulma's voice.

"Dammit, she's awake! Quick, grab that blue bottle there and hand it here!" She shouted at someone to his side.

"And you! Quit standing around and go help Goku!" She bellowed. Apparently, Goku was in trouble, but Reia couldn't open her eyes because something covered her face.

"Don't worry; the pain will go away soon. Just, please, bear with it." Bulma said soothingly in his ear. He could only groan as the pain gradually faded, and he finally opened his eye a few minutes later. He saw Bulma there, and she had been crying.

Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and she was saying something that he couldn't tell at the moment. She was messing with his eye, the one that had the knife in it, and it didn't hurt anymore. In fact, he couldn't feel anything.

Closing his eye again, his hearing started to clear and he heard grunts and battle cries. _'Someone must be fighting._' As soon as she thought that, everything went silent.

"That was easy…" She heard someone murmur. It sounded like Tien.

"Well, they only had guns and martial arts skills. Not the worst thing in the world." She heard Gohan say, as they got closer.

"Bulma, is she going to be alright?" He heard the worried voice of his gender-bendered companion. Bulma sighed.

"She…He will be fine. But we have to get him to a hospital soon, or else something might happen and the knife might go in deeper and hit his brain."

"Why don't we just use the Dragon Balls? They're right here, waiting to be used!"

Bulma hesitated. "That's a good idea, but I thought you were going to use it to get his voice back."

"We were at first," Gina said. "But we decided to change it to get us back in our original bodies. But I think this is much more important!" She said determinedly.

"Alright, but are you sure? You'll have to wait another year to get your body back."

"I don't mind, and I'm sure Reia, I mean Rey wouldn't mind either!"

"Alright. Well, hurry up then you guys, I don't want anything bad to happen." He felt Bulma move from his side. He suddenly felt very tired and before he knew it, he was asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Gina grabbed the orange globes and pushed them together near a wide-open space.

"Eternal Dragon, Please come out and grant our wish!" She cried loudly, and it seemed to echo. The dragon balls began glowing and seven pillars of light shot up into the sky as it began to turn black.

"I am Shenron…Please, state your wish." The giant dragon's voice bellowed out.

"I wish-"

"**_Stop._**" A gentle voice rang throughout the desert-forest. "**_Your friend is fine. She will heal, as we have already done so mentally. Her body just has to catch up. So, please, do not waste a perfectly good wish._**"

"Who said that?" Everyone looked around, a bit tense from the previous brawl, and anxious to heal their friend.

"**_I am one of the Eternal Forces. I am the one who changed genders for the ones named Goku and Reia._**"

"You did that? Why? Who are you?" Gina growled, very irritated from everything that has been happening.

Suddenly, a whirring off wind came and focused around a single point in front of the group. Once it dissipated, there stood a man with long black hair down to his back. He had dark eyes, almost black, and his clothes seemed to swirl around him, also black.

"My name is Argauw. I am a friend."

* * *

><p>I don't know about you all, but personally, Argauw is my favorite. xD No idea why!<p>

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and **_hopefully_** you'll read the next chapter! :D

On a random note:

As I reread last chapter before writing this one, I imagined Mr. E with a beer-belly and a curly mustache ^o^;; Weird huh? When I was writing it (even though I didn't necessarily put his description) I was imagining him with perfectly tanned skin and the sexiest abs *.* Amazing what the imagination does! :D


	18. Dragons Are Scary

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Cute scene with Goku and Reia~ D'awww. **

**…You all should play Sola to Robo! :D It's amazing. And the soundtrack is just…EPIC.**

* * *

><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"**_I am one of the Eternal Forces. I am the one who changed genders for the ones named Goku and Reia._**"

"You did that? Why? Who are you?" Gina growled, very irritated from everything that has been happening.

Suddenly, a whirring off wind came and focused around a single point in front of the group. Once it dissipated, there stood a man with long black hair down to his back. He had dark eyes, almost black, and his clothes seemed to swirl around him, also black.

"My name is Argauw. I am a friend."

**_Now..._**

"You're a friend? But…-" Bulma interrupted Gina, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You said she will heal soon…how do you know?"

"I healed her myself." The man said, looking towards Rey fondly. "Or rather, I healed him. Her body is just a bit behind her spirit, and in half an hour she…he shall be fine."

"How can we trust you? You turned Goku and Reia into…well…" Tien began.

"Yes, yes I know. You see, it is supposed to make them closer as friends. And maybe even more." Gina felt her face turn a bit hot and knew she was blushing.

Argauw smiled. "I think it's time I told you all something important. It may come as a surprise, but Goku is destined for Reia."

Everyone stayed silent, a bit shocked as they processed this information.

**_"Argauw, you idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them that yet." _**

Argauw went silent and looked down to the ground as a figure appeared beside him, taking the same entrance as Argauw had.

"Sorry…" Argauw mumbled.

The figure sighed. He was taller than Argauw by maybe ten inches, and had stoic, sapphire eyes. His hair was a deep ocean color and was very neatly kept. It was short and stopped at his neck.

He turned towards them. "Forgive me for that outburst, but we were supposed to tell you something first. Goku, or Gina as you're called now…You are supposed to defeat an evil coming. I…We…have been trying to defeat it before its spirit got too evil to handle but…" He sighed again. "I'm Gatsu."

Rey groaned before anyone could reply. "W-What's going?" His voice seemed like it was getting higher in pitch, and more feminine. He sat up and blinked when he saw Argauw. "Hey…What are you doing here?"

Everyone stared at Rey wide-eyed.

"W…What?"

"You can talk!" Bulma hugged Rey tightly and as soon as she did that, Rey's body was engulfed in a bright light and Yamcha quickly pulled Bulma away in case it was something that could hurt her.

"I guess I forgot to mention...I also healed the curse she is under…It was harming her in a way she couldn't feel. But soon, it would've destroyed her."

Rey, turning back into her original body as they spoke, smiled at the warm feeling that surrounded her. _'I feel…safe.'_

She heard everyone cry out in surprise as the bright light curled around them as well.

"Don't worry; it's just healing you all…" Argauw murmured.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but please…State your wish." Shenron spoke again.

"O-Oh! Sorry. What will you all wish for?" Gatsu asked as the light finally dissipated.

Bulma gasped and stared at Goku, her hand up to her mouth.

"What?" Goku looked down, looking for any wounds.

"You…You're Goku again!" She grinned and hugged his now male body.

Goku patted his chest and grinned as well. "I am! Woo Hoo!" He jumped for joy, accidentally dragging Bulma up in the air with him. Reia laughed and moved towards Argauw. He understood what she wanted and they moved over to a quieter area.

"Is something wrong? Did it not heal you completely?" He frowned and looked her over. "I don't see anything…Are you feeling any pain."

She smiled at his concern and shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine! But I do have a concern." Argauw nodded, signaling for her to continue. "It's about my curse…I'm pretty sure Devil won't be happy about this."

"He isn't. In fact, he's threatening to destroy Earth if we don't give you to him." She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Then…I have to go to him anyways?" She asked sadly. Argauw quickly shook his head.

"No! No, we're doing everything to convince him that you didn't go against his rules for the curse. Technically you didn't, seeing as you didn't tell anyone about it. They found out on their own, with a little help from Piccolo."

Reia nodded. "That is true…then that means that I can stay?" Before Argauw answered, two more figures appeared in a flurry of wind.

"Reia! You haven't completed your training!" She groaned and hid herself behind the healer.

"Do we have to right now, Bokuri?" She looked at the dark green haired man and hid behind Argauw even more. Gatsu chuckled and bowed before the woman figure before them.

"Hello Amuri, I haven't seen you in your human body for a long time." He smiled at her. Her long white, slightly silver, hair went down past her wait and her eyes were a beautiful snowy white. She looked like a snow angel.

Reia gasped and covered her mouth, realizing why she though Amuri looked so familiar. "You…You're the statue!" She gasped and smiled, bowing to her. "I can't believe I just realized this!"

Everyone but Reia and the Eternal Forces looked confused. Gohan decided to speak up then. "What statue?"

Reia looked surprise them laughed. "Oh that's right…I forgot I'm not on Cloud anymore. You see, there's this wonderful statue right in the middle of the city, next to God's house. And even though she doesn't have wings, she was one of the best Angels around. She was basically the protector of children at night; at least that's what I remember from the stories…"

Amuri nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's what I was called. I didn't know I was known so well still."

Gatsu snorted and sat on the ground. "I'm surprised they haven't built you a shrine. Everyone loves you, Amuri! I feel jealous."

Amuri blushed slightly, the red contrasting on her pale face brightly. "I'm sure that's not true." Bokuri scowled.

"It's very true, don't be so timid." He said to her, although not very harshly. She smiled and laughed.

"Oh, I do think we should introduce ourselves." She turned to the group before them. "Hello, my name is Amuri, leader of the Eternal Forces and guardian of children." She bowed before them. Bokuri stepped forward.

"I'm Bokuri, second in command of the Eternal Forces and commander of battles." He bowed quickly before stepping back.

Gatsu hopped up and grinned, giving them a peace sign. "Yo! I'm Gatsu, giver of hope during battle and Forces weapon specialist! Nice to meet you!" He bowed as well before pushing Argauw forward.

Argauw blushed slightly at being the center of attention and hid his face with his bangs. "Hi…I'm Argauw, the healer." He bowed. "Nice too meet you all." He moved back towards Reia who shook her head at his shyness.

Bokuri rolled his eyes. "He's also the protector of life and judgment giver."

"What's a judgment giver?" Tien asked. Reia raised her hand and waved it around. "Oh, oh! Let me answer!"

Gatsu chuckled and moved her towards the center of the semi-circle they had created.

"Well, you see when someone dies, their history is looked over from their life and their soul is judged from that. That's how they're chosen whether or not to go to Cloud or Hell."

"So…King Yemma is a judgment giver?" Goku asked. Amuri nodded and answered for Reia.

"In fact, King Yemma and Argauw know each other very well. They're practically best friends." She smiled. "He visits us when he has the time." Her smile turned a bit sad. "But, there are so many deaths now, so it's been very busy."

"I should probably go help him soon…" Argauw mumbled to himself. As everyone continued to chat, Reia looked up at the sky and looked at Shenron, who was beginning to get impatient. She hurried over and spoke quietly to him.

"Excuse me, Mister Shenron?" She asked the huge, green dragon. He looked down at her before circling around her body a few times so he could speak to her face to face.

"What is your wish?" Reia chewed on her lip before answering.

"Do you think it's possible to destroy an evil being before he starts destroying things?" Shenron stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, that is not possible until that being is seen by a being." Reia's brows furrowed but she nodded.

"Oh…Alright." She sighed. "Well, then we'll have to think of a wish now…I'm sorry about wasting all of your time."

Shenron just grunted, nestling around her more closely.

"Reia! What're you doing over there?" Gohan called, jogging over. She smiled. "I was asking Shenron a question about a wish I had, but he can't grant it so we have to think of another. " Gohan nodded.

"Oh…Well, we should hurry before he gets tired of waiting." Gohan grinned. "I'll be right back with everyone!" She nodded and waved as he ran off to bring everyone.

Looking back at Shenron, she saw he had closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping. She moved her hand and lightly placed it on his snout. Smiling when he didn't do anything, she rubbed it gently.

"Reia! There you are!" Everyone landed. "It's amazing that we forgot that we summoned Shenron…" Tien said, laughing. "I'm glad he's not angry at us!"

Reia nodded and stopped petting him. She tried to climb over his large, curled form so she could get to her friends but couldn't because of the size. She shrugged and sat on the grass, signaling for the others to join her.

"He seems too content with laying her for me to disturb him." She said as they all climbed in and sat with her.

"I don't blame you; He has been a bit stressed lately." Argauw said as he put a hand on Shenron's head.

Gatsu nodded. "Yeah, with all of the Angels that fell from heaven, he's worried that they might become corrupt and try to use him wrongly."

Reia frowned and looked up at the sky, leaning back against Shenron's large body. "It must be hard being the Eternal Dragon."

_"What's going on? Shenron has been out for a while…" _They heard a voice say. Reia jumped up and grinned.

"Kame-sama? Is that you?"

_"Reia? I haven't heard from you in a while." _He sounded surprised.

Reia nodded. "I know…I'm sorry about not visiting, I kind of forgot ever since I fell to Earth." She laughed. "And also, sorry about not letting Shenron rest, we thought we had a wish but everything turned out fine and we don't have one anymore."

_"It's quite alright. I can see that he's resting for the time being, and he's very comfortable around you all. Please use your wish wisely." _

"Bye Kame!" She grinned as she sat back down.

"You know Kame, Reia?" Tien asked. This woman was just getting even more interesting with every day. Reia nodded and shrugged.

"He was really nice and helped me to Cloud when I died." She grinned. "He made sure I was comfortable around everyone before he left." She sighed wistfully. "Good times." She laughed.

"Hey…Speaking of Cloud and stuff…What about those Angels that fell? We could ask for them, and you, to go back to Cloud!" Krillin said. Reia looked a bit startled at that and began thinking, a smile begin to crawl on her face.

"That's right…Maybe we can!" Bulma bit her lip, feeling sad hearing that.

_'That's right…She doesn't belong here…'_ Bulma sighed. Goku was having similar thoughts.

_'I don't want her to go! If what Argauw said was true…Then, I need to spend more time with her!'_ He frowned.

And actually, in all honesty, Reia was thinking that she didn't want to leave either.

Piccolo scowled as the mood suddenly changed to depressed. Gohan frowned and then stood up. "Come on you guys; let's go let Shenron go back. We can decide on if we want to wish that later. I mean, do we know if the fallen Angels even want to go back?"

Yamcha nodded. "That is true…Yeah, let's let him get some sleep. Or whatever he does in the Dragon Balls."

Tien climbed over Shenron's snake like form and helped Amuri down. "Come on guys; let's give him some space to go." Everyone began piling out of the area, all except Goku and Reia. Gatsu stood upon Shenron's back and tilted his head.

"You guys coming?" He asked them. Goku looked up at Reia before looking at Gatsu and grinning.

"Yeah, just give us a minute?" Gatsu nodded and waved, hopping off Shenron.

"Don't take too long!" He called before jogging towards everyone to tell them to hold off for a while.

Goku looked up at Reia and saw her thinking hard. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were furrowed. She was biting her lip, one of her fingers over her mouth. He smiled and thought that she looked very cute when she was thinking.

He found himself moving closer to her subconsciously and sitting in front of her. She didn't notice as she continued thinking.

_'If I leave…I won't get to hang around my friends anymore. I don't want that to happen. But I have to help the keep the balance! Oh, what can I do! I wish someone would help me decide.'_

Reia looked up and noticed everyone was gone. "Oh! Where's everyone?" She asked Goku and smiled when he smiled at her.

"We decide to think about the wish a little more and let Shenron rest. We'll just find the Dragon Balls again later." He shrugged.

"That's a good idea. Let's get going so that he can sleep." She began standing up.

"Wait." He grabbed onto her wrist. She tilted her head and turned back around.

"What's the matter Goku?" She sat on her knees, seemingly worried. "Is something wrong?"

Goku shrugged. "A little…I just-." He interrupted himself with a sigh. "Never mind." He stood up, letting go of Reia's wrist.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going." He said, making his way over to climb over Shenron. "

"Hey…Wait. Goku, something is wrong. Please tell me." She stood up, but somehow tripped over a rock and fell.

"Reia! Are you alright?" He hopped down and moved over helping her up. She coughed, wiping dirt off her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but he thought differently when he saw a cut on her cheek. Moving forward to her slouching form, his finger rubbed over the cut. She hissed slightly.

"Sorry." He apologized. She smiled, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine." She laughed. "We should go join our friends now, then…If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." She said.

Goku shook his head and pulled his hand away. They both felt disappointed at the lack of contact.

"I'm just…uh…Sad that you have to leave." He confessed, blushing slightly. She blushed as well.

"I…I don't want to leave either." She said. Goku smiled.

"You're welcome to stay. Everyone likes you!" He said enthusiastically.

_'I like you too…'_ She thought, blushing more at her thought.

"Well…I want to. But I have to keep the balance, or else everything will turn horribly wrong." She sighed. Goku frowned. He didn't like the thought of her being in danger all the time.

"Maybe…Maybe you can do that here? I'm sure there's a lot of evil that needs to be…uh…stopped I guess." Goku struggled to find the right words.

She bit her lip. He had a good point. "Maybe you're right." She paused. "Oh, sure…I'll stay!" She smiled. Goku grinned and jumped up.

"Good!" He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her up, spinning her around. She laughed as they fell over.

Goku chuckled, opening his eyes and blushing at how close she was. She ended up falling on top of him, straddling his waist. Her eyes opened as well and her breath hitched as she stared deeply into his kind, black colored eyes.

She realized her hands were on his chest, and she could feel his heart beat quicken. Blushing brightly when she realized that they were in such an intimate position, she tried pulling away. But Goku's arms had wrapped around her and held her there securely.

Goku was running on instinct at the moment, his thoughts too jumbled for him to think coherently. He didn't want her to go, so his hold tightened around her snugly.

She bit her lip slightly as her breathing got deeper. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous. Goku's eyes moved down to her lips. She realized what she wanted him to do, but was too embarrassed to do anything at the moment.

Goku smiled and he gently placed his hand on her back, pulling her even closer to his large frame.

"Reia?" He spoke quietly.

"Y-Yeah?" She breathed out. Goku closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her, moving up suddenly and capturing her lips with his own. Her eyes widened and as the seconds ticked by, they slowly fluttered closed. She forgot everything around her except for him.

His arms held her comfortingly against him and his warmth. Their lips moved against each other and his hand was tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He sucked on the bottom lip before she felt his tongue reach out and rub against it lightly, leaving a tingling sensation. She shyly opened her mouth up to him and his tongue darted in, rubbing against hers. She had no idea what to do, and instead let him lead the way.

His hands moved down to her waist and he rolled them over, never breaking the kiss. Her hands gripped onto his signature orange shirt and she felt like she couldn't remember how to breathe. She felt his tongue begin to search around her mouth, tickling the roof of it once. His hands moved to cup her face and he slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers.

He opened his eyes, his breathing a bit heavier. Her eyes were still closed, her face slightly flushed as she struggled to catch her breath. He smiled and realized she was still holding onto his shirt. Goku put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Her eyes opened halfway, and he smiled at the adorable look on her face.

He kissed her again, a short but loving kiss, and pulled away reluctantly.

"We should probably get back to everyone." He said quietly. She blinked a few times before understanding what he said. Nodding as reluctantly as he felt, she agreed and he stood up, holding her hand out for her to take. She smiled and put her hand in his larger ones and he gently pulled her up.

She walked over to Shenron quickly and placed a hand on his snout again. "Get some rest, and don't worry! I'll definitely make sure nobody uses you selfishly." She nodded in self-resolve before moving to Goku again. He smiled and hopped up on Shenron's long form. He got done on his knee and reached a hand down to help her up. She crawled over just as Shenron woke up, shifting slightly and causing her to slip and begin to slide down his back as he went into the air.

Goku had ended up falling off as they began flying into the air, Reia still sliding down the dragon's scales.

She screamed when suddenly there was nothing to hold onto and she began plummeting down to earth. Goku immediately sprang into action and took off into the air.

"Goku! Watch out!" He heard Tien call to him but didn't react fast enough and was rammed into by Shenron. He crashed down and created a large crater.

"What's going on with Shenron?" Gatsu asked.

"He might be reaching his limit and he's going crazy. We have to get him to go back to the Dragon Balls." Argauw said. Gatsu held his hand out and a glowing rope appeared.

"Ready when you are." He grinned. Goku shot out of the crater, flying towards Reia who was still plummeting. He was almost to her when he noticed that there had been a drop off point at the end of the forest and she was falling right above a harsh, rushing ravine.

He flew even faster, afraid she would be hurt. But Shenron got in his way again by flying in front of him and circling around, holding him tightly.

Suddenly, Argauw appeared before him and did some quick movements, hitting Shenron on some spots that made his muscles relax and let go of Goku.

"Quick, go get her." Argauw said before running up Shenron's spine. Goku needed no other prompting and took off even faster as he saw her disappear behind the cliff. He growled and flew as fast as he could and then some. He heard a loud, booming sound as he turned down the cliff, more than a quarter away from Reia.

He paid it no mind as he reached his hand out to hers. She grit her teeth and reached her hand out too, flashes of her death coming through her mind.

Because of how little and light she was, she was catching more speed than Goku was and he knew he wouldn't reach her in time.

He yelled a somewhat battle cry as he began powering up to Super Saiyan. Reia's eyes widened as his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned a sea-foam green color. Thanks to his power boost, he caught Reia in time but he couldn't turn with running into the sides of the cliff. He instead flipped their bodies so he was lower than she was and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pushing her head into his chest.

They hit the water with a loud, resounding splash.

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but at first I hated this chapter but then I loved it~<p>

Nyahahahahaha, kissing scene. It seemed kind of descriptive in my opinion though. ^^; Just tell me if it is.

Thank you for reading and sorry about making you all wait for two weeks! Still moving.


	19. Heartbreaking Moments

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: Dramaaaaa~ and a four-way. What? I meant a fight! What were you thinking? ;o **

**I loveeeeeee Sola To Robo! Elh is so cuteee~ But Red is smexy ;P. Reminds me of Goku kind of. Although not as cocky. That part reminds me of Vegeta ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Because of how little and light she was, she was catching more speed than Goku was and he knew he wouldn't reach her in time.

He yelled a somewhat battle cry as he began powering up to Super Saiyan. Reia's eyes widened as his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned a sea-foam green color. Thanks to his power boost, he caught Reia in time but he couldn't turn with running into the sides of the cliff. He instead flipped their bodies so he was lower than she was and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pushing her head into his chest.

They hit the water with a loud, resounding splash.

**_Now..._**

It was freezing cold and Reia couldn't open her eyes. Goku struggled to move in the icy water as they began sinking from their combined weight. He pried his eyes open and held onto Reia tighter as he saw her hair float around them. They floated down to the bottom and he immediately pushed himself off it, kicking his legs and propelling them back up to the surface.

The current slowed him down considerably and he felt Reia stiffen a bit. He realized that she'd run out of air. It made sense, seeing as he ended up in water a lot when he was fighting but she probably never had to stay under this long.

He still had a ways to go, and the rushing water wasn't helping in the least. By the time he got to the surface, she would probably be passed out with lungs full of water. He narrowed his eyes and kicked faster, still in his Super Saiyan form.

Reia struggled not to gasp for breath as she wrapped her arms around him. She desperately needed air and she felt her body reflexively stiffen and her lungs compress.

Suddenly, she was pulled up higher and Goku pressed his hand to the back of her head, his lips going over hers once again that day. She felt him puff more air into her lungs so that there was enough for her to continue. He pulled away and continued swimming up to the surface.

She felt her face turn red, hot despite the cold waters, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now was not time to think about anything else but helping him to get the surface quicker. She grabbed onto his hand and moved away slightly, beginning to swim alongside him. They speeded up a bit, and were almost to the harsh, rushing surf. They broke through the water and gasped for breath the river's current pushing them back to travel along with it.

~.~.~.~.~

Shenron groaned as he hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Argauw put a hand against his neck and rubbed gently.

"Go rest, little dragon." A white light immersed around Shenron and it disappeared as the DragonBalls flew up into the air and seven trails of light followed them as they flew off in different directions.

Argauw hurried over to Gatsu, who put his rope away, and they looked over the edge of the cliff. They couldn't see the new couple anywhere.

Amuri was already there and had her eyes closed with her pointer finger up to her lips as she mumbled something under her breath. They felt the wind pick up and her finger started glowing. Then, as soon as it started, the wind stopped and her finger stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as everyone walked up.

"A protection spell. So they won't die." She smiled. "Argauw taught it to me a long time ago." She turned back to the water. "Hopefully they're okay."

"Of course they're okay! You put that spell on them didn't you?" Bokuri growled. Gatsu rolled his eyes at Bokuri's brash attitude.

Bulma laughed. _'He acts just like Vegeta.'_

"Look! I see them!" Gohan called out. They migrated over to where he was standing and looked at where he pointed.

"Where? I can't see anything but water." Gatsu squinted.

Amuri stood behind him and moved his head a few inches to the left.

"Oh! I see them!" Amuri laughed.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku grabbed onto a large jagged rock that jutted out of the water and tugged Reia closer, pushing her up onto it. She pulled on his arm, helping him up on it as well.

They realized they never stopped holding hands. Reia blushed and Goku chuckled as he stood up. He slipped his hand away from hers and began squeezing water out of his clothes as he powered down from Super Saiyan.

"It looks like they got Shenron back." Reia looked up at the sky and saw that it was an orange hue. It must've been sunrise.

"That's good! I hope he'll feel better." She began squeezing water out of her hair. Goku nodded.

"Come on; let's go get back up there." She nodded but hesitated slightly.

"But, my wings won't come out." Goku looked at her expressionlessly for a moment. Then he began laughing. "…W-what?"

He grinned. "You're so cute!" She blushed. "I was going to carry you anyways." He added and pulled her close.

She frowned and her head rested against him. "But…I don't want to just be a burden."

Goku sulked. "Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" He pouted. She gasped and pulled back to look at his face.

"Of course it did! I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to protect me."

"I want to. And besides, ever since you came here, I felt the strongest urge to just…be beside you and defend you."

She beamed. "I…I…" She struggled to find the right words. "I-"

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's alright. Now, let's get up there before they think something's wrong."

She nodded and giggled in girlish glee as she hugged him.

~.~.~.~.~

"What's taking them?" Piccolo asked irritably. Bokuri glared.

"Don't rush them. They just had a near death experience."

Vegeta scoffed. "A true Saiyan would _never_ die because of something as trivial as water."

"You may think that." Bokuri scowled. "But, even so, there is an Angel –rather–former Angel down there with that Saiyan."

"She's not as weak as you might think." Piccolo smirked. "In fact, Gatsu told me she nearly kicked your ass."

"Getting one hit in is _not_, as you say, 'kicking my ass'."

Vegeta barked out a laugh. "The runt got you, did she? Well, seeing as you people say you are, or were, the strongest things alive, that is quite the accomplishment." He smirked. "I'm sure I could defeat you all at the same time."

"U-Uhh…Vegeta, let's not be so…cocky!" Bulma said, moving forward.

"Stay out of this, woman!"

"It's impolite to speak to women that way." Bokuri moved in between them. "Speak to her like that again and I'll rip your head from your spine."

Everyone but the three males arguing grimaced at the mental image.

"As if you could!" Vegeta moved into a fighting pose. "Come on, pretty boy, let's do this. Here and now!"

Piccolo grinned and got into the same pose. "I think I'll join in on this."

Bokuri scoffed. "Two on one is hardly fair, but I suppose it will have to do." He moved into a defensive stance and pulled a sword out of a hidden sword sheath.

"Whoa! Guys, guys! Calm down!" Gatsu said, taking a step forward.

"Move any closer and I'll slice you in half." Bokuri said coldly. Gatsu pouted and moved back towards Amuri. "I don't see how someone as nice as you got a commander as gruff as him." He jabbed a thumb behind him to emphasize his point.

Amuri smiled. "It's just the way he is. Besides, on the inside, he's just a really soft teddy bear." Gatsu snorted but didn't say anything else.

"Dad! There you are, we were getting worried!" Gohan said happily, as he hugged Reia around the waist. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Sorry about that. We were just talking about some things." He shrugged and looked over to Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bokuri. "What did we miss?"

Bulma cut in. "Goku! You have to stop them!" She groaned. "If they start fighting, they're gonna make this whole place look horrible! I wouldn't be able to heal them either, seeing as I didn't bring anything other than the stuff to help Reia's eye."

Goku put his hands up as Bulma moved closer and closer with each sentence. "Okay! Geez, Bulma." He chuckled and dashed over to the trio.

"Move it, Kakarrot!" Vegeta snarled.

"Now, wait a minute you three…What happened?"

"We're just, how you Earthlings say, getting on each other's nerves."

Piccolo sighed, irritated. "Could we get on with this?" He dashed forward and shot his fist out, barely missing Bokuri who ducked and kicked his leg up, and hitting Piccolo's jaw. Vegeta flew forward and his knee dug into Bokuri's back.

"Guys! Hey!" Goku said, as he moved back, not wanting to get hurt. "Calm down!" Vegeta growled and threw a kick a Goku.

"Either join in or get away, Kakarrot!" Goku grimaced as Vegeta's leg barely missed him and was tossed into the fray, instinctively began fighting back.

Bulma groaned once again and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That's not helping, Goku…" She grumbled, crossing her arms. Reia giggled under her breath as they watched the ensuing fight.

Gatsu and Argauw were watching intently, Gatsu more excited while Argauw was concerned. Krillin and Gohan were talking along the sidelines.

"Did you hear that sonic boom Goku made? That was awesome! I want to do that someday." Krillin laughed. "I didn't know that was possible."

Amuri wandered over to Bulma and they were discussing how science is currently helping the world, and whether or not something bad is going to happen with how fast technology is upgrading.

"All I know is, with all those snooty bioengineers, one day we're all going to be super humans." She sighed. "But when that happens, I'm pretty sure the world is gonna blow up with people constantly fighting over who's stronger." She laughed as she tossed a sideways glance at Vegeta, Bokuri, and Goku.

Yamcha and Tien had sat under a tree and were laughing about something or another.

"I'm telling you…You have to watch the video! It's hilarious!"

Reia shook her head at all of them and turned her attention back at the fight. They all had quite a few scratches on them and their clothes were ripped. Vegeta had a blood trail coming from under his hair, Goku had one from his mouth and Bokuri didn't seem to have one on his face, but instead coming from his side, while Piccolo had one coming from his arm.

Goku charged forward and slammed into Vegeta, causing them to fly back a few feet as they exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. Bokuri intervened, blocking Vegeta's foot and tripping him while quickly turning his body and elbowing Goku in his stomach. He flipped out of their jumbled bodies just in time to miss a ki blast from Vegeta. Piccolo dashed forward, elbowing Bokuri in his back, causing him to slam back down to the ground.

Vegeta hopped up and flew backwards as Piccolo charged forward. Goku had flown up into the air and was currently taking a short break. Bokuri jumped up and sliced at Vegeta, cutting his arm, and then stabbed his sword at Piccolo, missing. Vegeta snarled at him and grabbed his sword, shifting forward and slamming his forehead against Bokuri's as Piccolo jumped back, staying in a defense position.

Vegeta and Bokuri both moved back and stood still for a moment before simultaneously falling backwards onto the sandy grass.

They panted heavily and Bokuri glared at Goku.

"You wimp."

Goku laughed. "Hey, I needed a break!" He landed on the ground and sat down. "Whew, you guys are great spar partners!"

Vegeta pushed himself up and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Shut up and start fighting!" He dashed forward and smashed his knee into Goku's chin. Goku cried out in surprise and rolled backwards, stopping himself by shooting his foot back and skidding a bit back. He kicked his other leg forward, running at Vegeta as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

With a battle cry, he slammed his ki-enhanced fist into Vegeta's face as Bokuri shot up and tossed his sword at them both. It hit Goku's leg and pierced through it slightly. He grimaced and yanked it out, tossing it to the side as both Vegeta and Bokuri headed for him. Piccolo came at him from behind and Goku quickly elbowed his stomach.

As they both shot their fists out, Goku back flipped and as his legs flew up in the air and they collided into the back of the other two fighter's skulls. They face-planted, landing hard on top of Piccolo. They all groaned and jumped away from each other.

They were all breathing heavily again. Vegeta suddenly roared as he turned Super Saiyan as well. Reia tilted her head to the side as she saw this. 

_'I wondered what that does…'_ She pondered. _'It probably makes them stronger.'_ She shrugged.

She heard them all roar as they ran forward at the same time. As they collided, a burst of colorful energy shot out and caused everyone to fly back. Amuri caught Bulma before she fell over the edge of the cliff. Krillin and Gohan were caught by Gatsu and Argauw, Gatsu throwing a rope around a tree stump to keep them all from flying over the edge. Tien and Yamcha grabbed onto the tree they were resting under and helped Gatsu secure his rope.

And of course, only Reia was left flying backwards. She would have laughed at the irony of falling twice that day, if she hadn't been freefalling now. She blinked as she felt someone circle around her from behind and grab onto her waist, saving her from her probable death. They flew up and landed close to the group.

She noted that Piccolo, Bokuri, Goku, and Vegeta had fallen once again and were panting heavily, various cuts and wounds all over their bodies.

She turned her head around, trying to see who caught her.

"D-Derrick!" She said in surprise, falling over. Arther landed in front of her and pulled her up, dusting her off.

"We felt all kinds o' fightin' out h're and figur'd we'd come n' see wh't was goin' on!" He said cheerfully, pulling a clump of dirt and grass from her hair.

"You felt that all the way at Capsule Corp.?" She asked, incredulously. He nodded and then turned to look at the mess.

"Whoa!" He moved to the four fighters. "You all must b' real strong!" He laughed.

Derrick frowned and pulled Reia away from the group. "I thought th't I said you couldn't fight anymore."

"I never agreed to that." She said, turning and crossing her arms.

"Reia! Ya know I don't want ya fighting! What if ya get hurt?" He ground out, speaking quietly so that no one would bother them.

"I won't get hurt!" She huffed. "My friends protect me, even when I was turned into a guy, they-"

"**_What?_** They turned ya into a male?" He shouted.

Bulma looked over and shot Reia a look. Reia shrugged and shook her head, signaling to her that she didn't need her to come over to help.

"No, _they_ didn't, some other guy did. Although, I think Vegeta might have killed him…" She sighed.

"Th's is exactly why I don't want ya 'round them, Reia! I don't want ya t' get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Everyone here is like family, and even though some of them won't admit it, they'll do anything for each other. And now, I'm part of that family." She paused to take a deep breath and smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure even Vegeta would save me if he absolutely had to."

Derrick's eyes narrowed. "But nobody went to save ya when ya were falling, did they?" Reia sighed.

"I would've been fine. I already fell earlier and Goku saved me."

"I don't car-!" He froze. "Ya already fell?" She winced at his near-shrill yell.

"Well…Yeah. But only because Shenron went crazy! Don't you dare blame this on them, because I was saved. I'm not harmed at all, and I can't see why you can't just trust them!" She exploded, her fists balling up at her side.

"I didn't say I didn't trust them! I just don't want ya 'round them when they're fighting."

"So you don't trust me not to protect myself then…You think I'm just someone weak who needs protecting!" She angrily swiped a piece of hair from her face.

"I do **_not_ **think th't, Reia." He glared down at her. Suddenly, he grabbed her and flew them farther away from the group.

He set her down and crossed his arms. "I only want ya t' be safe, and y're safer 'round me an' Arther."

She stomped her foot on the ground. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm not going to get hurt around them."

He looked like he was about to respond when he stopped abruptly and looked at her with a tilted head.

"What?'

"Y're talking."

She looked confused for a moment before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh! Yeah, Argauw healed me…Turned me back into a girl and took Devil's spell off of me."

Derrick scowled. "What spell? Who's Argauw?"

She sighed. "It's just…a spell. It's not important anymore. And Argauw's a healer. " She turned and began walking back to the group when she remembered something.

Turning back around, she bit her lip and looked at him. "Derrick…"

He looked at her tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah?"

She looked at him sadly, already feeling her heartbreak, as she knew his would break even more.

"I…" She paused.

"What is it, Reia?" He asked, turning to her completely.

She bit her lip again before blurting out,

"Goku and I are destined to be together."

Derrick stopped, his hand dropping down to his side. "What…?"

She sighed. "Goku and I…We're supposed to be together. As a couple."

Derrick's eyes narrowed. "Reia, y're not serious?"

She nodded, her arm going up to hold onto her bicep. "It's the truth. Argauw said it was. He's an Eternal Force."

Derrick didn't say anything but plopped down onto the grass, his hand going up to his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Reia, please tell me th's is a joke…"

She felt her eyes tear up at the sound of his dejected voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Derrick. But it's something that's going to happen." She said softly, moving down on her knees in front of him. "No one can stop it anymore." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him like a mother.

"I do love you, Derrick. I think I probably always will…But now, Goku-"

"No! No, don't say it!" He suddenly shouted as he glared up at her with glossy eyes. "It's not true!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him tightly. She felt her lower lip tremble and she blinked away hot tears.

"I'm sorry, Derrick. I really am."

She felt him tremble slightly and hugged him tighter. She knew he loved her deeply, and the only reason why he wanted her only around him and Arther was that he loved her so much that he wanted to protect her from everything.

She laid her cheek on the top of his and ran her fingers through his hair. "It…It's alright to cry, Derrick…" She murmured, knowing how stubborn he was. But if he didn't let it out now, he might've broken down in front of everyone else.

She felt wetness begin to seep through her shirt and she murmured sweet nothings to him.

"It's alright…I know how much this much hurt, because it hurts me too…I do love you Derrick." He let out a strangled sob that escaped and she hugged him tighter. She hated that this had to happen to him, but she refused to let this drag out and cause him even more heartbreak in the end.

She slowly felt his trembling stop and he pulled away, obviously depressed.

"Derrick?"

"Sorry 'bout that…" He mumbled. She shook her head.

"It's fine, but are you going to be alright?" He nodded and then smiled sadly at her.

"Who am I t' go against fate?" He stood and helped her up. "I'm going t' go back to Miss Bulma's…"

She nodded. "Just…Just come talk to me whenever you need to. We can still be friends?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like th't…" He mumbled before taking off and heading back.

She waited until he disappeared off into the distance before turning and making her way back to the group.

Bulma quickly moved forward, stopping her and pulling her back, hugging her. Reia broke down and began sobbing into her chest, clinging onto the older woman's shirt as if it was her lifeline.

"Th-That was so hard to do!" She wailed and Bulma nodded, continuing to hug her.

"I know, I know…"

~.~.~.~.~

Argauw stood up, finished with healing the four before moving over to Gatsu. Goku handed Bokuri his sword as he stood and stretched.

"That was great!" He walked over to his friends. "Hey…where are Bulma and Reia?"

"They went ov'r thataway." Arther pointed over to a bunch of trees. "Prob'bly girl talk." He shrugged.

Goku grinned. "Well, let's go get them! I'm starving!" He walked over with a hand on his stomach.

He looked around the forest, searching for Bulma's chi and finding it quickly. "Bulma! We're going home now, it's really late!" He called.

Walking up to the slouched form, he looked confused when he saw Reia's quivering body clinging to Bulma.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma shook her head. "She's sad. She had to tell Derrick about you two and well…you know." He nodded.

"I'll take her home in a while…You go ahead and tell everyone to go." Goku said.

"Are you sure, Goku?" He nodded and gently took Reia from her, patting her back as she sobbed.

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" He grinned at her as she nodded hesitantly, hurrying back to the others.

When she vanished, he looked down at Reia and tilted her head up, making her look up at him. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, it's alright…Don't cry anymore." He whispered softly. She hiccupped as she tried to control the tears.

A little while later, she finally calmed down to only hiccupping and he patted her back again. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded and sniffled slightly. "Thanks…Sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's fine!" He picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. "Let's get going to Capsule Corp.! I'm starving!" He zoomed off in the sky and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Wahhh, sad moment. But it had to happen DX<p>

Thank you for reading, hope you like the next chapter!

Please tell me if you ever find any mistakes o: Spell check doesn't always work and my eyes get tired ater a while xD


	20. For Fanfiction

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Dragoon Galaxy

Angel-Demon1

TFSrules

Chimera prime

Shinoslittlesister


	21. Nightmare

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**This story is just to read for your personal pleasure. Not to be taken as what people think of religions. Thank you.**

**Warning: OOC Goku! And a LOT of ReiaxGoku moments. Also, a bloody moment, kind of...ew.**

**Dear Everyone;**

**I'm so sorry about the REALLY LATE post of this chapter. My computer broke, and I had no way of writing it because the hard drive was completely broken. So, this chapter is extra extra long, just to make it up to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"What's wrong?"

Bulma shook her head. "She's sad. She had to tell Derrick about you two and well…you know." He nodded.

"I'll take her home in a while…You go ahead and tell everyone to go." Goku said.

"Are you sure, Goku?" He nodded and gently took Reia from her, patting her back as she sobbed.

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" He grinned at her as she nodded hesitantly, hurrying back to the others.

When she vanished, he looked down at Reia and tilted her head up, making her look up at him. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, it's alright…Don't cry anymore." He whispered softly. She hiccupped as she tried to control the tears.

A little while later, she finally calmed down to only hiccupping and he patted her back again. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded and sniffled slightly. "Thanks…Sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's fine!" He picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. "Let's get going to Capsule Corp.! I'm starving!" He zoomed off in the sky and she couldn't help but laugh.

**_Now..._**

A few hours later, Reia was snuggled up to Goku's warm body. They were both in Reia's room, quietly watching her greenhouse. Bulma had come in later when they had first made it and made a few adjustments, allowing it to be automatically watered by a machine above it.

It was currently spraying a gentle flow of water on the green leaves, calming them both. Goku was sitting up against Reia's headboard as her head was on his chest. She was curled against him as he arms wrapped around her protectively.

"G-Goku…" Reia started softly.

"Yeah?"

"I…Um…" She fell silent for a moment. "Never mind, it's nothing."

His hold tightened around her slightly as he pulled her closer. "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable with my clinging?" He asked, reluctantly pulling his arms away.

She quickly shook her head, putting her hands on his biceps to pull them back around her.

"No! No, I like this." She blushed as he chuckled. "I just wanted to say…well…"

"Take your time." She grinned at her. She glanced down at his blue undershirt, watching as it stretched slightly with his breathing.

"What is this going to do with our relationship?" She  
>blurted out finally. Goku's head tilted to the side as he glanced down at her.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well…We're friends, right?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, with what Argauw said…Are we going to become more than friends? What about your wife…?" She mumbled towards the end, obviously distressed.

Goku sighed and sat up, and Reia knew this was one of his serious moments.

"Ex-wife." He stated. "And, I like you, Reia. And I'm sort of glad that Argauw said that, because honestly Reia…" He leaned close to her, his hands moving to her forearms as his forehead gently rested against hers. "I think I love you." He smiled at her as her face flushed bright red.

"R-r-really?" She stammered out. "You aren't just…you know…joking?" Goku shook his head.

"Of course not! I mean every word. You don't have to say anything right now, but I just want you to understand that I really do…" He paused and pulled away slightly. "I really do love you." He ruffled her hair and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Goku…" She whispered softly, almost inaudibly, as she cuddled against his chest again. "I really do want to say it." She said a bit louder. "But it…It hurts a lot."

He nodded, his hand moving to her head as he adjusted her against him more comfortably. "I know, and it's alright. As long as you don't hate me, everything is great!" He said cheerfully.

Reia nodded with a grin. "Right. I definitely don't hate you, of course!" Goku leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now, go to sleep. It's really late." She shook her head.

"But, I want to keep talking with you."

"No buts. You must be tired." She yawned almost as soon as he finished his sentence. "See what I mean?" He grinned.

She huffed, pouting. "Oh, fine…I'll see you in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be here." He patted her back and she fell asleep quickly, listening to his heartbeat.

He sighed when she was deeply slumbering. "I really wish she'd say it soon, though…" He muttered, and then relaxed as he too drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

In the morning, Goku awoke first and he was startled when he found a body on top of him. He laughed when he realized Reia must have climbed on him during the night and snuggled against his chest like a cat would.

Speaking of cats, Mr. Briefs' cat, Scratch was in her room. The black cat was asleep on the bed, almost disappearing in Reia's dark tresses.

Goku chuckled and lifted the cat up, placing him on the floor. Scratch scampered away, scratching at the door. He got up and went over to the door, opening it for Scratch.

As he watched the cat run down the hall, he heard Reia groan and move around the bed.

"C-Cold…" She mumbled. Closing the door and going back into the room, Goku climbed onto the bed and shook Reia gently.

"Wake up, Reia." He said quietly. "I think it's time for breakfast."

Reia grumbled under her breath and turned over. "Sleepy…" She muttered as she snuggled into the pillows. Goku chuckled and pulled the cover off of her.

"Come on, Reia. I'm sure you're hungry."

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her still closed eyes sleepily. "Okay, okay…" She crawled out of the bed and stumbled a bit as she stood up straight. Goku helped balance her.

"I told you we should've gone to bed sooner." He chided her.

Reia pouted. "But, I liked cuddling with you. You're really warm and…" She blushed slightly. "Cozy."

Goku laughed and ruffled Reia's already tangled hair. "Thanks, I guess!"

~.~.~.~.~

After breakfast with everyone, Goku decided to take Reia out with him. Of course, he didn't tell her where they were going and had a blindfold over her eyes as he steered Nimbus.

She shrieked as he did a sharp turn and flailed her arms around, thinking she was falling. Goku quickly grabbed onto her as her body toppled forward and laughed, holding her against him.

"Be careful, Reia. We're pretty high up!" He said, looking over the edge of Nimbus. Reia huffed.

"Are we almost there, then?"

"Yes, just a little farther! Promise." He patted her head and she nodded, wrapping her arms around what she figured was his chest so she wouldn't fall again.

A few minutes later, they landed. Goku lifted Reia off of Nimbus and the cloud flew away.

"Ready?"

Reia nodded and Goku began undoing the blindfold. The cloth dropped to the ground and Reia gasped as she took in the scene before her. Goku had rebuilt his house, and it was even bigger and better than it used to be.

"How…When…?" Reia stammered out, looking back at him. He was smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I built most of it while everyone was sleeping. I figured Bulma had enough people to deal with on her hands. Do…Do you like it?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she studied the house from afar.

"It's the best house I've ever seen! You built it yourself? That's amazing! I'm sure you and Gohan will be very comfortable there." She smiled at him.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed. "You aren't going to be with us?"

Reia blinked, looking at him then back to the house. "…You mean I can?"

Goku rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and hugged her against him tightly. "Of course! You're the whole reason I started building it. Gohan loves Bulma's house, so I knew he wouldn't mind waiting, but you seem to like being around a small amount of people." Reia blushed slightly and scuffed the dirt with her shoe.

"You noticed?" Goku laughed and nodded.

"It's a little obvious. You always stay silent and off to the side." He ruffled her hair and began pushing her through the door. "Let me show you around!"

~.~.~.~.~

Devil slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. Watching that fallen angel and the Saiyan flirt and…_love each other. _Ugh!

"Lillian!" He roared. "It's time to think of a plan!" Lillian shuffled into the room, holding a book out for him. He snatched it from her, making her flinch.

"Let's see…" He began leafing through the pages. "Aha! Spells to make your deepest fears come true." He grinned maliciously. "My scepter, woman." Lillian hurried over to the opposite side of the room to get his staff, quickly handing it to him.

He grabbed it from her and waved it in the air. "To the one who is happy, to the one who's full of glee. To the one who's not sorrowful, now let me tell thee. You shall have dreams, full of your nightmares. You will forever be alone there, with no one to help. Be ready, prepare, to have your worst fears appear!"

A sudden _whoosh_ of wind and color swirled around Devil and his scepter stopped its malevolent glowing.

He threw it at Lillian and sat back down at his throne. "Now leave my sight, you wretch."

Lillian looked down as she just barely caught the large wand and quickly stumbled out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku grinned as Reia ooh'd and ahh'd at everything he showed her. She seemed to really love the house. It wasn't even anything special like Bulma's house. Just two floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, etc.

"This is such a wonderful house, Goku! You always know how to do all these special things!" She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her once again. "Are you sure you want me to stay here with you and Gohan?"

Goku sighed and picked her up suddenly, carrying her to the bedroom. He climbed in the bed, still holding her.

"Goku, what're you-." He shushed her, leaning against the headboard. She blushed at the close proximity, feeling his warmth through their clothes. "G-Goku…"

Goku got comfortable, sitting her in his lap. She glanced up at him, her face still red. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Reia, why do you think I don't want you here?"

She shrugged slowly. "Well…I don't know. I don't want to get in the way of you two and well-"

"Reia, listen. I don't want you to leave, and I'm sure Gohan doesn't either." He pulled her ever closer; their bodies flush against each other. "In fact, I know he doesn't. So stop worrying so much and say you'll stay." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded, smiling. "Okay…I'll stay." She nestled against him. Goku lifted her chin up and then kissed her lips.

"Good."

~.~.~.~.~

It was the middle of the night, both of the figures asleep next to each other. The smaller one tossed and turned, panting slightly. She was frightened and was making whimpering sounds.

"G-Goku...!"

**In her dream, she was completely surrounded by Devilles. They were coming at her with all sorts of weapons, even kitchen knives, and she had no way to defend herself. No one was coming to save her, and she was all alone. **

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, the figure that she was in love with came out of the sky and landed right in front of her. She skidded to a stop and bumped into him slightly.**

**"Oh! Goku. Goku, we have to get out of here! T-The Devilles, they're coming after me. Hurry!" She grabbed onto him, trying to drag him away, but he wouldn't budge.**

**"Goku!" He pulled away from her and grinned.**

**"Don't worry, Reia. It'll all be over soon. Just let them make you one of them. I did it and it felt great!" He laughed, the shadows around his face disappearing and revealing red skin and yellow eyes staring at her. He grinned again, showing off his fangs.**

**He laughed at her grief-stricken appearance and moved close to her, crushing her against a wall that seemed to suddenly appear.**

**"Come on, you love me don't you? Then do what I say!" He leaned down, his face by her neck. He laid a kiss there before she felt a shooting pain go through her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't. Her breath was gone as she felt him punch his way through her gut and then pull out sharply. She fell to the side, but he caught her. His bloody hand reached up and cupped her chin, smearing her life-giving liquid there.**

**"Haha, it feels wonderful, doesn't it?" He licked his finger before raising his hand. In it, a small knife. It was one of Devil's special knives, she could tell. When one of the Angels on Cloud was starting to become impure, Devil would appear behind them and stab them with it. Thus, making them a Deville themselves.**

**He raised his hand high up in the air, before bringing it down quickly. He laughed loudly as it sunk into her flesh and she screamed.**

"NO!" She shrieked. "I don't want to be a Deville!" Goku shot up, jumping out of bed in a defensive position. When Reia screamed again, he rushed back on the bed.

"Reia. Reia! Wake up, it's alright! It's just a dream!" Reia shook her head.

"N-No! Please, no! I-I...I don't want to! No!"

**Reia was now a Deville, stalking through the city with her beloved. They both cut down anyone they saw quickly, turning them to Devilles with them. They soon had an army following. In her mind though, she was trying to stop herself from hurting those innocent people. **

**"Stop it! Listen! You have to stop!" She yelled at herself. But she wouldn't stop. If anything, she became more brutal. She even had them beg before she-**

"REIA!" Goku shouted, finally snapping her out of her bloody nightmare. She shot up, straight into his arms. He jolted in surprise as she latched onto him tightly.

She was sobbing incoherently into his bare chest, quickly making it become wet. He tried everything to soothe her but she wouldn't snap out of it. He smoothed her hair, kissed her forehead, murmured sweet nothings into her ear. He even tried getting up to get her something to drink, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Reia...tell me what happened. Why are you so scared?" She had calmed slightly to only hiccupping cries, but it still wasn't enough to understand.

"Reia, come on. I'm here to protect you, so please tell me what's wrong." She shivered slightly and he pulled their blanket snug around them both. She seemed to disappear between him and the wool, but was still shivering.

"Reia..." She slowly looked up at him, her eyes frightened and her irises were shaking slightly as she looked all around his face. Her hands then reached up to feel him, her palms resting against his cheeks.

He was slightly confused, but he let her do what she was doing, in hopes that it would calm her down. It seemed to, as she stopped crying, although a stray tear escaped her eyes a few times. He wiped them with his thumbs.

"Are you alright now?" She slowly nodded, looking down to avoid his gaze. "Reia, come on. Look at me." She shook her head. "Please?"

She closed her eyes before looking up. She stayed like that for a while, and Goku was about to give up trying to get her to open her eyes. But finally, she opened her lids slowly. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She nodded, before sighing.

"Um...I'm sorry about crying all over you...I didn't mean to." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. What happened, though?" She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"...D-Do I have to talk about it? R-Right now?" He shook his head again.

"No, it's fine. Just tell me when you're ready, alright?" She nodded and leaned against him, just listening to his heartbeat. He wondered what had her that scared. He glanced at the clock.

6:43. Well, it was early. He was quite awake, so there was no point trying to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. He shifted slightly, hugging Reia tightly.

'Besides, she needs me right now.' Reia hugged him again, her breathing falling in sync with his. She smiled as she looked down, remembering that she was wearing his t-shirt.

"Goku...?" She called out softly. He glanced down at her.

"Yeah?"

She stayed silent for a moment and he thought he didn't hear her. She looked up at him and then gently kissed his lips. "I love you." She quickly leaned down again, and he could feel the heat of her blush against him.

He brightened up and smiled. Goku then slouched down and pushed her away from him slightly, to look her in the eye. She was still blushing, her eyes slightly widened.

"I love you, too." She smiled widely and then fell back against the covers, obviously happy. He leaned over her, kissing her lovingly before pulling away and sighing.

"I guess I'd better get up." She nodded and sat up. He shook his head and made her lay back down.

"I'm making you breakfast, so you have to stay here until I come back, okay?" She giggled.

"But, I can't let you do that. Besides, I like cooking." Goku crossed his arms as he stood by the bed.

"You always make me breakfast! It's my turn now." She sighed dramatically.

"Alright, if you insist, I won't say no." He grinned.

"Good!" He went out the room, leaving Reia snuggled up in their blanket as she leaned against the headboard. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep again, her nightmare gone out of her mind for a while.

* * *

><p>Okay, it's not super long, but it's longer than usual! T-T Does that count for a little forgiveness?<p> 


	22. Picnic Swim

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**_Dear everyone, please read the ending Author's Note. PLEASE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT._**

**Warning: ReiaxGoku scene, again :P ChiChi's here, too...Annddd...Slight nudity?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

"I guess I'd better get up." She nodded and sat up. He shook his head and made her lay back down.

"I'm making you breakfast, so you have to stay here until I come back, okay?" She giggled.

"But, I can't let you do that. Besides, I like cooking." Goku crossed his arms as he stood by the bed.

"You always make me breakfast! It's my turn now." She sighed dramatically.

"Alright, if you insist, I won't say no." He grinned.

"Good!" He went out the room, leaving Reia snuggled up in their blanket as she leaned against the headboard. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep again, her nightmare gone out of her mind for a while.

**_Now..._**

Goku was downstairs, scratching his head as he stared into the refrigerator, trying to figure out what to make for Reia. She usually made him a lot of stuff, and it all tasted so good. He wanted to make her the best breakfast.

He grabbed a carton of eggs, some milk, and some cheese. He went to the cupboards and grabbed two pans. He found a spatula in a drawer. He then went to a different cabinet and pulled out some salt and syrup, as well as some pancake mix. He quickly pulled some butter out of the pan.

He hm'd as he tried to think about how to make breakfast. "I think…this is right." He dropped some butter in the pan and turned on the stove, waiting as it began to melt. While waiting, he made the pancake mix quickly.

When it was liquefied, he put some of the mix into the pan and began to make pancakes. He hoped he was doing this right. This is what he saw ChiChi do once.

He waited for a while before flipping the pancake. It was maybe a little too brown, but it didn't smell burnt.

As he waited for the other side to cook, he grabbed onto the eggs and began trying to make them scrambled. It seemed the easiest.

He grabbed a bowl and cracked three eggs, putting them in the bowl. He frowned when he saw some eggshells in it and pushed the bowl aside. Getting another one, he cracked three eggs again, making sure no shells were there before adding cheese and mixing.

He sniffed the air and quickly went back to the pancakes. He put the pancake on a plate and sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't burnt.

He then began making another pancake before going back to the eggs and pouring them into another pan. He grabbed a clean spatula and grinned as he cooked both things at once.

"Hey, this isn't that hard…" He wiped his forehead, sweating slightly from the heat.

Once he made four pancakes and finished the eggs, he put them on separate plates and began making a small bowl of grits quickly. Once that was done, he put them on a small tray and poured a cup of orange juice. He put it on the tray and carefully made his way back upstairs to their room.

He pushed the door open with his foot and noticed that Reia had fallen asleep again. Luckily, she wasn't having a nightmare. He set the tray on the nightstand, pushing the clock on the floor. He went back downstairs to get the syrup and salt and went back upstairs, setting it beside the tray before gently shaking Reia.

"Wake up…" He said, a bit quietly so he didn't startle her. "I made your breakfast." Reia yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eye. He laughed at her hair that was sticking up everywhere, smoothing it with his hand.

"Mornin'." He grinned. She smiled and mumbled something back. "Here you go." He put the tray on her lap and held out the syrup. She grabbed onto it and cut the pancakes up before pouring syrup on it.

"Thank you." She smiled before taking a bite. "Mm…" She purred in delight. "Yummy." Goku grinned at the praise and kissed her cheek.

After eating, Goku had her get up and get dressed while he washed the dishes. She came downstairs a little later.

"I could've cleaned…" She mumbled. Goku shrugged and gestured towards the living room.

"Go ahead and relax. That nightmare seemed to taken a lot out of you." Reia sighed and nodded.

"Okay…lay with me? Just for a few minutes?" She asked nervously. "I-I'll just feel more comfortable with you around…and-."

Goku suddenly picked her up, sufficiently stopping her sentence. "If you want me to, I will." He made his way to the living room, settling them both on the couch. They shifted a bit and Reia ended up resting on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Comfortable?" She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She mumbled. "Um…Goku? What do you think will happen now?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"Well…Something bad is going to happen soon. I'm pretty sure it has to do with Devil. And…What would you do if that really did happen?"

Goku stayed silent for a long time. Reia crawled off of him as he sat up, his hand going up to his chin as he thought. She sat next to him, tilting her head curiously.

"Goku…?" He continued to stay silent, staying in that pose for a long time. Reia yawned, turning to the TV. She looked around for the remote and turned it on a random channel, leaning back against the couch.

She glanced at him a few times as he sat silently, seriously thinking hard. She was about to speak again when he suddenly jumped up, causing her to recoil startledly and flinging the remote in a random direction.

"I'll protect you!" Reia blinked once. Twice. Two more times.

"W…What…?"

Goku grinned, hoisting her up. "You asked what'd I do if something bad happened. I'll protect you if that happens." He suddenly kissed her, something they'd been doing a lot lately.

Reia let out a muted noise of slight protest, but gave up and kissed him back. She dug her hand through his hair and wrapped her legs around his torso. His own arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

All of a sudden, the front door flew open and ChiChi came strolling in with Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi behind her. ChiChi shrieked at the scene, her eyes widening as her hands went up to her face in horror.

Reia gasped, letting go of Goku all at once and almost falling on the hardwood floor if not for Goku's arms around her.

Goku blushed brightly and quickly let Reia go, rubbing the back of his head. "O-Oh! Hey guys…!" He laughed awkwardly. "What're you doing here?"

Krillin was snickering behind his hand, shaking his head. Gohan was blushing as well, his head turned away. Roshi was grinning, slowly inching towards Reia.

"Well, who might this be?" He suddenly wrapped his arm around Reia's shoulder, pulling her close. "She's barely taller than Krillin over there."

"Hey!"

Reia was about to respond when she stiffened, feeling her breasts being groped. Her whole face was once again engulfed in an embarrassed red as she froze, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a figure crashed through the window and their foot connected with the back of Roshi's head, sufficiently forcing it into the floor.

"Watch where ya put yer hands, ol' man!" The person straightened up, revealing their already disappearing wings.

Reia smiled and hugged him tightly. "Arther! I haven't seen you since…Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "Where have you been?" She asked, excitedly, forcing him to sit on the couch.

Arther chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, we Angels've been tryin' t' get back t' Cloud, see?" Reia bit her lip and nodded. He continued,

"So far, no luck. Y'know? So I decided t' drop in and see how y'are!" He grinned, looking to Roshi. "Seems like I came just in time!"

Roshi moaned in pain and sat up, grumbling about his broken glasses as he joined everyone else.

Piccolo spoke up,

"Now that you two are done sucking face, we 'apparently' have something important to do." He crossed his arms.

Goku tilted his head. "What's that?"

Bulma grinned, pulling a basket out from nowhere. "A picnic!"

~.~.~.~.~

Reia sat down in between Bulma and Goku, helping to set out plates on the large blanket. Gohan and Krillin began sparring, Roshi watching from the sidelines. Piccolo sat under a tree near them all, slowly chewing on an apple. ChiChi was setting out the food, slightly glaring at Reia when the smaller one smiled at something Goku or Bulma said.

Arther, of course, tagged along, grinning happily at the large assortment of food. Vegeta rolled his eyes from his spot on the other side of Bulma as he laid back on the grass.

"So, when he said he found a mistake in my math, I was obviously outraged. We all know that the force of an object is the mass times the acceleration, of course! But he said it was the weight times the velocity, which is completely wrong! I don't know how he got out of college!" Bulma grumbled.

"And don't even get me started on my buoyancy experiment!"

ChiChi quickly interrupted. "As interesting this is, why don't we talk about something that we all know? In English."

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine then. How's the food?" Bulma scooped up some pie in a spoon and ate it.

Goku was devouring the food like it was his job, of course. Reia giggled and nodded at Bulma. "It's great! Did you both cook it?"

"Well, actu-"

"_I_ cooked most of it. She just cut up the vegetables and made the drinks." Bulma glared her way.

_'I'll cut you up you screaming poltergeist..." _

Piccolo snorted, laughing under his breath at Bulma's thoughts. They all looked over to him confusedly, but didn't say anything.

Arther stood up, his plate clean. "Alright! Time for a swim!" He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before dashing to the lake nearby and cannon balling in.

Goku quickly finished off his food as well, following Arther's example and stripping. He stopped at his boxers and jumped in as well.

Gohan and Krillin also followed after shortly. Reia tilted her head and smiled, standing. She pulled off her shirt and ChiChi shrieked again.

"What're you doing?"

"Joining them…?" Reia tilted her head, folding her shirt and pants in a neat pile. Bulma laughed and also took off her clothes, leaving on her bra and panties.

"C'mon ChiChi!" Reia and Bulma raced to the lake and jumped in at the same time, splashing the guys.

ChiChi shook her head, hmphing as she watched. Roshi had perked up when the two girls took off their clothes, grinning perversely. Unluckily for him, Arther noticed and out of nowhere a large splash drenched the turtle hermit.

They all laughed, beginning a splash war on each other.

~.~.~.~.~

_"She's having too much fun! She should be training!" A harsh voice said as they watched to group frolic. _

_"Let her have fun. She needs to relax before her training really begins." Said a calmer, happier voice._

_"Yeah…It's also better for the body." A quiet voice said, standing farther away._

_"He's right. Besides, there isn't much of a threat yet. We're just here to warn them."_

_"…Whatever you say, Amuri." Bokuri sighed, grumbling. _

_Gatsu grinned and hopped around excitedly. "Can we talk to them now? I wanna join them in that lake!" _

_Amuri smiled. "Yes, I think it's a good time. Eternal Forces need to relax sometime too."_

_Argauw quickly spoke up. "Make sure you dry off completely so you won't get sick…"_

_Gatsu beamed. "Just me? You're going to!" He suddenly lifted up Argauw and began running to the lake, tossing him in first before diving in himself. _

_Amuri laughed behind her hand. "Well…I don't want to be a party pooper." She took of her gown/dress and flew towards the lake, dropping right in between the group._

_Bokuri sighed, but then smiled and darted after them._

_~.~.~.~.~_

When four figures splashed in the water, no one knew what was going on. When Reia was suddenly lifted out of the water on someone's shoulders, they tensed. But they noticed she was laughing and relaxed again.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gatsu laughed, swimming around with Reia on his shoulder.

Argauw slowly emerged beside him, causing Bulma to scream in fright. They all laughed at her and she grumbled, splashing Argauw for scaring her.

Suddenly, Amuri popped out of the water, scaring Bulma even more. "Hello, everyone! It's wonderful to see you again!" She squeezed water out of her shoulder length hair.

Suddenly, Gatsu was tackled from behind, submerging his 'attacker', himself, and Reia at the same time. They all spluttered and sat up in the water, laughing hard.

"Nice to see you loosening up, Boku." Bokuri calmed down and glared.

"Don't call me that." He shoved his green hair out of his face. He needed to cut it. It was all the way down his back, as was Gatsu's and Argauw's.

Gohan looked around, before suddenly tackling his father. He surprised him and they both rolled around underwater before coming back up for air, amused at each other.

Argauw stood off to the side as everyone played. Arther appeared next to him, grinning.

"Don' be so lonely." He patted the shorter one's back. Argauw blushed slightly and nodded.

"S-Sorry."

"Don' be so timid, either!" He lifted up Argauw as Gatsu had down earlier and tossed him up in the air, catapulting him in the water. He pushed himself up to the surface and stared at Arther incredulously before laughing quietly, joining in the fun.

Reia glanced over with Amuri. Arther caught their gaze and he winked at them both as he entertained the quiet one.

The two women smiled at each other before simultaneously drenching each other. They laughed once again.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia looked over to the tree to see Piccolo still sitting there. Vegeta was also still at the blanket, along with ChiChi. She pulled herself out of the water and walked back over, feeling a bit heavy from suddenly getting out.

"You guys aren't going to join us?" ChiChi quickly shook her head.

"As long as Gohan isn't injured by these useless games, then I'm fine."

"Oh, alright…Piccolo? Vegeta?" They both looked at her, Vegeta raising an eyebrow.

"What would the Saiyan Prince look like, gallivanting about in the water?" Reia paused, before shrugging.

"A relaxed Prince, who likes to have fun?" She smiled. "C'mon, it's not too cold."

Vegeta glared before standing. "I'm not afraid of the cold, short one." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Prove it then!" She baited. She blinked, and then suddenly he was gone. She turned around and saw him in the water with a smug look on his face. She noticed that his clothes were where he was standing and she laughed.

"Okay! You win!" She called, just to give him an unneeded ego boost. She turned to Piccolo who just shook his head again.

"No, thanks." He finally finished off his apple, tossing it to the side.

"Come on!" She got down on her knees. "Please? I'll…I'll do something for you!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "What can you do for me?" She shrugged.

"I dunno…Wash clothes? Cook for you?" Piccolo hm'ed before standing.

"Alright."

Reia tilted her head. "You want me to cook for you? Okay then…" She stood as well.

"No, I'm going to train you." Reia looked surprised for a moment before scratching her head.

"Uh…Alright. If that's what you want?" She turned and began running back to the water, gesturing to him.

"I bet I'll beat you there!" She taunted. He growled, like Vegeta unable to resist a challenge, and flew after her. But instead of passing her, he grab her arms and flew up into the air before letting her go, letting her plummet into the water. He floated down, landing waist deep in the water.

Reia swam up and glared at Piccolo, sticking her tongue out. She was suddenly splashed and she blinked. Turning around, she saw Goku looking at her innocently.

"Oh…you're gonna get it now!" She laughed and splashed him before tackling him with a small battle-cry.

Amuri broke off from the fray to watch a few feet away. _'I forgot what it's like to have…fun. We'll have to do this more often.'_

Gatsu looked over to her and nodded, putting his hand on his waist. _'Told you it was a good idea!' _He said in Bokuri's direction.

Said blue one, shrugged. _'Whatever.' _He suddenly laughed and rushed at Gatsu, wrestling him in the water. _'But I'll never admit it aloud!' _He grinned.

Gatsu pouted as he was pinned and splashed repeatedly. _'Fun killer.' _Bokuri shrugged again, swimming away into the group again with Gatsu hot on his heel.

"Wait until I get you back! You'll never be able to get the water out of your ear!"

They all chuckled so hard, they were sure someone from a mile away could hear it clearly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!<em>**

**Now, I'm sure most, if not all, of you know about the Fanfiction Petition. Please, SIGN IT! Also, this story is going to be posted on **yourfanfiction . com** if I didn't already say. **

**Petition URL: www .change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Thank you for reading! Please sign the petition?**


	23. Sparring Struggles

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**Warning: Language. Strangling?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Amuri broke off from the fray to watch a few feet away. _'I forgot what it's like to have…fun. We'll have to do this more often.'_

Gatsu looked over to her and nodded, putting his hand on his waist. _'Told you it was a good idea!' _He said in Bokuri's direction.

Said blue one, shrugged. _'Whatever.' _He suddenly laughed and rushed at Gatsu, wrestling him in the water. _'But I'll never admit it aloud!' _He grinned.

Gatsu pouted as he was pinned and splashed repeatedly. _'Fun killer.' _Bokuri shrugged again, swimming away into the group again with Gatsu hot on his heel.

"Wait until I get you back! You'll never be able to get the water out of your ear!"

They all chuckled so hard, they were sure someone from a mile away could hear it clearly.

**_Now..._**

It was almost dusk by the time everyone got out of the lake, shivering from the cold. Reia and Goku had snuggled up under the tree, warming each other with body heat. Vegeta and Bulma moved off, wanting privacy. Even though they wouldn't admit it, they wanted to be together with just themselves.

ChiChi glared in Reia's direction as she dried Gohan's hair. Gohan and Krillin were talking about something or another while Piccolo sat next to Roshi. Both were silent, listening to the conversation.

The Eternal Forces had all sat together and seemed to be meditating. They were all sitting criss-cross in a circle. They were all touching hands. The tips of Amuri's fingers were against the tips of Bokuri's. The tips of his fingers were touching Gatsu's and Gatsu's were touching Argauw's. His were touching Amuri's.

Goku whispered something in Reia's ear and she giggled sleepily. ChiChi glared at her again, dropping the towel. She stood up suddenly and walked over to the two, crossing her arms.

"I don't think this public display of affection is appropriate in front of Gohan." She said, almost angrily. Reia jumped at the abrupt voice, already half-asleep. Goku patted her head and let her lay back against his chest.

"But…Gohan's not even paying attention to us. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong." He frowned.

"Actually, no one is paying attention to us." He looked around. Everyone else was busy with their own things but ChiChi decided to come and mess with them.

"Yes, well. If he looked over and saw his father fraternizing with some other woman, he'd get stressed and wouldn't focus on his schoolwork. I will not be having that! So get her out of your lap like some type of whore and make her sleep on the grass." She said tersely.

Goku suddenly stood up, actually almost dropping Reia on the grass. He put her down, steadying her own her feet before grabbing ChiChi and dragging her to the woods. Once they were far enough away, he turned to face her.

"Look. I know you don't like Reia. I have no clue why, but you don't. And I understand that. But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to degrade her. She's just tired! She's not trying to have sex or anything like that."

ChiChi scoffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah. Right. And she isn't trying to ruin our relationship." She clenched her fists. "Admit it, Goku! You're just using her to make me jealous, to get me back."

Goku look confused. "Why would I do that? You're the one who wanted to get divorced in the first place!"

"Well, you're the one who wouldn't get a job and be a good husband!"

"I'm doing what I enjoy! Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't you understand that I only want what's best for Gohan! He needs to have a stable environment so he can study-"

"That's all you care about when it comes to Gohan! Study, Study, and guess what? More studying! There's a lot more to him than that! He likes to have fun, to make friends!"

"Friends won't help him in life!"

"How would you know? You barely have any!" He yelled out, frustrated. They both froze and he stuttered out an apology.

"I-I…I didn't mean to say that. I mean, you have friends. An-"

Before he could finish, he heard the rustle of some bushes before Reia popped her head out, Gatsu and Bokuri close behind her.

"Is…Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, still tired. "We heard yelling and-"

ChiChi pushed past her, almost knocking her down. "Everything is your fault." She said, so only Reia could hear before ChiChi had disappeared. Gatsu frowned.

"What's her problem?" Goku sighed.

"It's…nothing. Something I said."

Bokuri put his sheathed sword on his shoulder and huffed. "Must you be so loud? I thought someone was dying."

Goku smiled despondently. "Sorry." Reia walked towards him and hugged around his waist. He hugged her back, allowing her to relax against him. "I guess we'd better go home now. It's getting late."

The two Eternals nodded and led the way back to the others. They all watched curiously as she walked back, Reia being carried by Goku.

"Ready to go back now, guys?" Goku smiled in fake cheerfulness. No one noticed much, but Piccolo read his thoughts clearly. He was angry, and craving a fight. A brutal one. But Piccolo didn't say anything.

They began packing, before heading to Bulma's place again.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bye!" Bulma waved goodbye to ChiChi, Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan. She sighed. She'd really hoped that Gohan would've been allowed to stay again.

She turned to the others. "You all can stay here if you like?"

Amuri quickly spoke up. "Oh, no. We cannot take advantage of your hospitality any longer." She bowed to the blue-haired one. "Thank you, nonetheless."

Bulma waved her hand around. "Please, I insist. Let me show you to your rooms." She winked, leading them down the hall. "The rest of you can stay in your old rooms!" She called before rounding the corner.

Goku, Piccolo, and Reia sat on the couch and began watching TV. Reia had fallen asleep on the way to the home and now was lying in the Saiyan's lap. Vegeta had already gone, either to his room or to train like he always does.

Piccolo wasn't paying attention, curiously looking over to Goku who was staring off into space anxiously.

"Goku." He glanced over to the Namekian.

"Yeah?" Piccolo crossed his arms.

"You've been strangely quiet since your argument with your ex-wife."

"…We just…"

"Let's spar." Piccolo suddenly stood, making his way outside. Goku didn't voice any complaints, placing Reia on the couch. He put the cover over her before following Piccolo.

~.~.~.~.~

Once outside, the two got into their stances.

Instead of Goku making the first move, as it usually was when the two sparred, Piccolo flew towards Goku at high speed, punching him hard in the face. Goku was caught by slight surprise, but quickly recovered and brought his hands up to Piccolo's head, head butting him. Piccolo flew back and grimaced before flying towards the stressed Saiyan again.

When Goku made a grab for him, he quickly dodged it and ended up behind him. Piccolo brought his fist down onto Goku's back, while bringing his knee up to hit his stomach. Goku grunted from the impact and shot a small ki blast at Piccolo's feet. It efficiently pushed him away and Goku dodged a counter ki blast.

"That can't possibly be all you've got, Goku. Or are you just weak?" Piccolo taunted. Goku scowled and flew at him furiously, ChiChi's antics catching up with him and irritating him horribly.

With a battle cry, he tackled Piccolo to the ground and punched him three times. One on the shoulder, another in the stomach, and the final one on the face. Piccolo dodged the last one by moving his head, bringing his hand up to knock Goku in the face instead.

They began wrestling across the yard, no longer thinking about sparring. It was just about getting rid of frustrations. Goku was obviously doing that, as he was growling angrily, his attacks getting sloppier.

Piccolo dodged most, but allowed him to be hit sometimes. He, of course, hit back when he could, effectively gaining the upper hand quickly. They both suddenly shot large blasts at each other, flying away quickly to avoid the blow.

There was a large ditch where it impacted, but it was quickly forgotten as the spar continued. Goku was still furious and began frantic kicks and punches in Piccolo's direction. The green man grabbed onto Goku's leg and began swinging him around in a circle. He let go once he gained enough momentum, throwing him into a wall of Capsule Corp.

They heard a shriek, and soon everyone was outside watching. Mrs. Briefs was looking at her destroyed yard, sighing softly as she planned what she'd do with it next. Bulma was yelling at them to stop and at least go somewhere open. Everyone else was more or less silent.

From their perspectives, it seemed that neither fighter had the upper hand. Then, suddenly, Goku had Piccolo pinned by the throat on the ground. Piccolo winced, thinking he heard a few bones break from the collision. He tried to get Goku off of him, but the orange-clad warrior was too caught up in his anger to realize that he was strangling the Namekian.

"Goku! Stop, you're gonna kill him!" Bulma cried, moving to help. But Vegeta put his hand in front of Bulma to stop her, almost protectively.

"Stay here woman. This is interesting." He smirked. "Let's see if Kakarrot actually does kill the Namek."

Reia stumbled out of the house soon after that was said, having just woken up from the ruckus. She gasped, immediately coming out of her sleepy state when she saw Piccolo suffocating. She instantly ran towards the pair, ramming into Goku.

"Stop! He can't breathe, Goku!" She tried pushing him away but his eyes were wild with rage and he was flashing between his Super Saiyan form and his regular form.

"Goku! Please, stop!" She tried to pry his hands away. Piccolo was starting to change colors from the lack of oxygen and his struggles were slowing.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and she did everything she could to try and stop him. She hit him, pushed him, even bit his bicep. But he wouldn't withdraw his hands.

"Stop…!" She whispered as she hugged him tightly. "Please…He's dying, please!" She cried out desperately.

She looked up at his face and saw that his pupils and irises were gone. She had no clue what it meant, but she felt that it wasn't good.

"Goku! Please, no more!" She saw Piccolo's head tilt to the side as he went unconscious. She bit her lip, feeling her heart speed up in fear.

"P-please, Goku…You're scaring me…Please! He's not breathing…" She mumbled as she dug her nails into his hands. "Please…" She continued to repeat.

Suddenly, his hands were gone and wrapped around her waist, almost as tightly as they were around Piccolo's neck. They were still kneeling on the ground and he was overshadowing her with his much larger frame.

His head went to her neck as he deeply inhaled, holding her snugly against him.

"…Sorry." He mumbled so quietly she almost didn't hear. His voice sounded rough, almost animalistic.

"Goku?" She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as he seemed to inhale her aroma. "What're you do-?"

"Stay back!" He suddenly bellowed out. She glanced back and saw that Amuri and Argauw had tried to move forward.

"G-Goku…Piccolo is-" He pressed her head closer to him, successfully muffling her. She got the point and fell silent. She noticed he was just slightly trembling and she bit her lip worriedly.

All of a sudden, they were high up in the air and flying towards their home. She watched as Argauw immediately ran towards Piccolo, to see if he was alright.

The others quickly left her vision and she looked up at him. His expression was now hidden by his unruly hair and she couldn't tell if he was still trembling.

They touched down at home, but they didn't make it inside before Goku collapsed on top of her. She yelped in surprise when they fell, but he slowed them down just enough so it wouldn't hurt. She looked up at him, obviously worried.

"Goku…If it's something I did…I'm sorr-" He shook his head quickly, silencing her.

"No!" He sighed. "No…It's not you. It's…ChiChi." He ground out. She nodded, finally understanding.

"Goku, it's alright. I mean-"

He interrupted her again. "No, it's not alright! She insulted you! Insulted me…Doesn't care about Gohan…" He was beginning to get angry again. She felt him crush her underneath his larger frame.

"H-Heavy…" She winced. He quickly got off of her.

"Sorry!" He clenched his eyes shut and sighed frustratedly. He turned around, not facing her. "Sorry…I'm just not myself lately. And what she said just got to me. I hope Piccolo's okay."

Reia nodded, coming up behind him. "I'm sure he'll be fine. And I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or later. And, Goku…You shouldn't listen to ChiChi. She's just…dealing with her own problems right now, I'm sure. Everything will be fine once it cools down."

He sighed again, this time more relaxed as she put her head against the back of his shoulder blade. She listened to his heart beating erratically, her proximity slowly calming him down.

"If you say so." He finally said. "I'm still sorry I went ballistic like that."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure no one will be angry at you." She paused. "Well…Mrs. Briefs might be because you ruined her yard. But, everyone will surely forgive you." She said convincingly. "So…It's alright now."

He nodded. "Yeah…Okay." He smiled weakly, still not believing he lost control like that. Like a beast inside of him was stirring, trying to get out.

"Yeah…" He repeated, his hand going to his heart and clenching there. Reia noticed, but didn't comment. He didn't look like he was in pain…She hoped not. But she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so worried.

Goku, on the other hand, felt a sharp, intense pain in his heart. But it was gone almost as quickly as it started.

He sighed in relief when it didn't come back a few minutes later.

~.~.~.~.~

_"The nightmare didn't work?" _Devil bellowed out. "Damn them. Damn them all!" He growled. "This is harder than I figured it'd be…Fine, then! Send the Devilles, invade Earth!" He grinned maliciously as he went to a large window of his palace, watching the Devilles being forced to work tediously.

"Let's just make her nightmare come true. Make sure…What's his name?" He turned to Lillian, who was currently sporting fresh bruises and scratches.

"G-Goku…Or Kakarrot, his original name." She spoke up quickly.

"Hm…'Goku', eh? Well…Make sure he gets…'infected'." He smirked. "That ought to provide some entertainment and drama."

He moved back to his throne, snapping his fingers. Lillian quickly left the room to give the orders, bowing respectfully before closing the door.

"If not drama, then at least heartbreak." He huffed out childishly. "But I do hope there's drama!"

* * *

><p>Sorry about being a little late in posting! Here you go! :3<p> 


	24. Is This The End? Part One

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**Warning: Cursing! (Mild? Sort of, I suppose.) **

**Song used in this chapter: I used the 'Song Of Healing 10 Hours' but I only used 2 minutes and 10 seconds :3 **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

_"The nightmare didn't work?" _Devil bellowed out. "Damn them. Damn them all!" He growled. "This is harder than I figured it'd be…Fine, then! Send the Devilles, invade Earth!" He grinned maliciously as he went to a large window of his palace, watching the Devilles being forced to work tediously.

"Let's just make her nightmare come true. Make sure…What's his name?" He turned to Lillian, who was currently sporting fresh bruises and scratches.

"G-Goku…Or Kakarrot, his original name." She spoke up quickly.

"Hm…'Goku', eh? Well…Make sure he gets…'infected'." He smirked. "That ought to provide some entertainment and drama."

He moved back to his throne, snapping his fingers. Lillian quickly left the room to give the orders, bowing respectfully before closing the door.

"If not drama, then at least heartbreak." He huffed out childishly. "But I do hope there's drama!"

**_Now..._**

It was the middle of the night and all was quiet. Only a quiet shuffle of covers was heard as the small, fallen Angel shifted against the Saiyan. His larger form hugged around her and kept her warm compared to the cool night.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. It sounded as if an angry demon had just awoken and was seeking vengeance. It pushed everyone from the placid sleep and forced them out of bed.

Goku was one of the first to wake, his senses on high alert. He shook awake Reia as he looked out the window. The sky seemed to be turning red for some reason.

"Reia, wake up." He said, a bit forcefully.

Reia awoke suddenly and sat up quickly. "W-Wha-?" She forced herself out of bed and almost fell over if his strong arms hadn't caught her.

"Reia, you need to go hide." She blinked blearily up at him and tried to comprehend what he was telling her. She could tell it was something important by the tone of his voice, but she just couldn't understand what it was.

"Reia!" He shook her, realizing that she was still half-asleep. He grabbed a shirt of his and pulled it over her underwear-clad body before lifting her up and carrying her out of their bedroom. "Bulma!"

Bulma rushed out of her room with a metal bat and a sleepy look on her face. "What the hell is going on outside?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I have no clue…but you need to get yourself and Reia to a safe place until I check it out with everyone else."

If it had been any other situation, Bulma would've protested that woman can do whatever super powered Saiyan's could, but the look in his eye told her not to argue. She nodded and he let Reia down, watching as Bulma half-dragged, half-walked Reia down to the basement where they did experiments.

As they disappeared down the hall, Goku turned and began flying as fast as he could down the hallway. He burst through the front door, splintering the thick, oak wood easily. Everyone else was already outside, staring up at the sky.

"About time Kakarrot. Did you not feel that amazing power level, or were you just being lazy?" Vegeta scoffed.

Goku didn't respond, instead looked off as he saw Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin fly towards them.

"Do you guys feel that? It's amazing!" Krillin said, more or less reiterating what Vegeta just said.

Suddenly they heard a car zooming at them and Piccolo stopped it from running into the house just in time. ChiChi hopped out with Gohan and her father in tow, along with the turtle hermit.

Gohan sped towards his father and hugged him around the waist. "What's going on, Dad?" He asked worriedly. "It feels like something big is coming…"

Goku just ruffled his son's hair and smiled. "Don't worry, Gohan." He fell silent, then turned to ChiChi.

"You should go inside with Bulma and Reia. They're down in the basement, it's safer there." She nodded and looked to Gohan. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead before leading Roshi and the Ox-King inside.

As soon as the door closed, the humongous power-level was upon them and they all got in their battle-stance.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the Saiyan that's been foiling my deeds." They heard a booming voice say from up in the sky. "I must say, if only you had stayed away from the little angel, your world wouldn't be ending. Hm…too bad though. Although…if you hand over the wretched pure one, I'll call of my offspring."

Goku spoke before anyone else had a chance. "I wouldn't give her back for anything. I guess you'll just have to fight yourself."

The voice stayed quiet for a while before it spoke, a bit angrily. "Pity. May the end of the world being, then!" There was an evil cackle before lightning struck right in front of them.

A group of Devilles appeared and immediately assaulted them. Luckily, they were quickly dispatched. However, more lightning bolts were shooting everywhere, and every single Deville was after the Z-team.

"I think we should all split up." Tien said after a while. He just bashed two of the shorter Deville's heads together, watching as they poofed into red dust.

"They are only lower levels, and someone needs to find whoever this guy is."

"Devil." Goku spoke up. Tien raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Devil…right. Well, since Goku knows the enemy, I vote him." Everyone else agreed, but Gohan stayed silent.

Goku was just about to fly off, when his son grabbed onto him. "Wait!" Goku quickly stopped and got down to eye-level with the child.

"What's wrong? I need to go save those people."

Gohan stuttered slightly, "I…I…I want to go with you!"

Goku looked surprised and stayed silent for a while before nodding. "Alright. But if it gets too bad, you need to leave. Promise?" Gohan nodded quickly. "Good."

They both shot off into the distance as the others fought the other Devilles. Soon, Piccolo followed after the two kind Saiyans, Vegeta following shortly after.

~.~.~.~.~

Down in the basement, Bulma had on their giant lab TV screen. It had the cameras outside on, and they were watching them fight. Reia climbed on a box and looked out a small window, watching as it began to rain. She frowned and turned to the other two women.

"I need to get out of here."

"What?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, turning from the screen. "Goku said to stay here. I don't think we should argue."

Reia shook her head. "You don't understand. I need to stop this. Fighting Devil, or giving myself up to him. Either way, I need to do something."

"Now wait just a minute, you-."

"Bulma…People are dying. I'm an Angel. I need to save them, not hurt them. Please." Reia begged. ChiChi suddenly stood and slapped the short one.

Bulma gasped and grabbed onto ChiChi's arm. "What the hell was that for ChiChi?"

She ignored the blue-haired scientist and watched Reia intently for a long time. Then, she huffed and turned away.

"If Gohan dies, I'll blame you for the rest of my life." She sat down on the examination table and went back to looking at the screen.

Reia rubbed her stinging cheek and shook her head. "Don't worry. I've got this." She smiled. "You guys stay safe!" She ran up the stairs and dashed out the metal door, locking it back as she left.

Bulma turned back to ChiChi. "You know she might get killed…?"

ChiChi nodded. "I do. But so can everyone else. Besides, it's her choice." She said indifferently. "And…I know that this is going to turn out alright. Motherly instincts."

Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia dashed to her room and flew into the closet, searching for God's scepter. "Found it!" She grabbed it and ran out of the large house, straight past the marital artists. They stared at her incredulously as she suddenly grew her wings back.

She raised the scepter and chanted something under her breath, a small bubble-like shield appearing above Capsule Corp. It made it stop raining on the inside, the water drops rolling off and onto the ground.

Amuri rushed over to her. "Reia…You know what you must do?"

Reia nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do." She smiled. "This might be the last time I see you all." She said sadly. "I hope we meet again someday." She suddenly flew off, out of the bubble.

Bokuri scowled as she disappeared in the direction of Devil. "Are you sure we shouldn't help? She'll die, you know." His frame flickered a bit and he turned translucent, as did the other Eternal Forces.

Amuri smiled a bit remorsefully. "We do not know that, yet…" She sighed and suddenly fell to the ground on her knee.

Argauw frowned and quickly pulled out a vial, handing it to Yamcha. "Keep this safe, until you're sure no one can fight no more. Then…Throw it at Reia. It'll help." Yamcha blinked, shrugging. He nodded and put it in a pocket.

"I will."

Argauw smiled at him, and then groaned in pain. He also fell, less majestically than his leader. He landed hard on his side. Instantly, Gatsu was by his side.

"Dammit…We're out of time already?" Bokuri hissed out. They all felt as though their bodies were burning. He went over to his leader and hoisted her up, her arm across his blue-clad shoulder.

"It…was an honor meeting you all. Please, give our regards to Goku and Reia, as well as his son. I wish you the best of luck."

"C-C'mon…We'll meet again." Gatsu forced out through clenched teeth as he forced a stray Deville's face into the ground, purifying it with his skills. He suddenly cried out and collapsed on the grass, his body blinking in and out of focus. It was fading quickly.

"Crap. Wrong again." He chuckled. "It was wonderful meeting you all." He winked and saluted with two fingers before he disappeared. All that was left was an orb of green, which shot up into the sky and flew off into a random direction.

Argauw frowned and looked up at the sky, before he looked over to his leader and the second in command. "Is he…gone forever?"

Amuri smiled sadly. "I honestly do not know…" Her eyes widened and she fell forward with a scream; her whole body felt as though it was on fire.

Bokuri collapsed over top of her, cursing. Soon, she was also an orb, glittering white as it flew away.

He banged his fist into the dirt. "Dammit!" He sighed and glanced to Argauw. He seemed to be the one who'd be there last.

"Listen, and listen fast. If you meet Reia, tell her that the Forces are gone. If we're still here then…well, you'll know." Suddenly, blood shot from his mouth and he coughed.

"Shit…Argauw!"

"Y-Yes!" Argauw hurried over, helping to support his commander, and friend.

"Listen…If we aren't around, and you still are…you need to get more Forces. We need four. You need to replace us if we're gone."

"B-But…"

"No buts! Do I make myself clear?" He asked sharply and Argauw nodded quickly, his eyes clenching shut. He tried to hide his tears, but it was difficult seeing his best friends possibly disappear for the last time.

Bokuri then smiled, which was a very rare sight. It was sad, however, and only made Argauw's tears leak out faster. "Good." He ruffled his hair. "You're one of the youngest…So it's most likely that you'll survive. It was great serving with-." Suddenly, Bokuri vanished and his blue orb shot off into the distance.

Argauw fell to the grass on his hands and knees, his support lost. Tien and Yamcha helped him up.

"Don't worry…We've got you." Argauw didn't respond, only his tears there for an answer. They set him on a bench outside of the home. They most likely didn't have much time before more Devilles came. And by the looks of it, their shield was disappearing from the many openings the orbs caused.

They both looked at each other, then to Krillin who was staring off into the distance. They both nodded and prepared themselves for the worst.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia had already been assaulted by three groups of Devilles when she saw three spheres fly past her. They looked oddly familiar, and she couldn't help but feel a heart-jerking feeling come over her. But she shook her head and continued on, trying to find Devil quickly before he killed more innocents.

"Devil!" She shouted. "Come out! If it's me you want, then here I am!" She tried to taunt him, "Or are you to afraid to fight one small, weak Angel?"

She continued running down the red, filth covered street. The sky was dreary, and the scene looked all too familiar.

She ran straight past an alley, the alley where she first met Goku, and out popped about twelve Devilles. She shrieked and slashed the Scepter out at them. She destroyed three in that one shot, but the others remained. She dodged their grabs and flew past them quickly, flying high enough where they couldn't grab her.

Suddenly, one jumped on a car and then jumped onto her, biting her wing. She screamed and plummeted down to Earth again. Soon, the other eight were on top of her, ripping her clothing. They even pulled and injured her wings.

She screamed even louder and shook her head.

"No…NO!" She glowed and they were all destroyed. She sighed in relief and stood up, slightly limping. She stretched her wings and hissed in pain, but ignored it and began flying. But it was a lot slower, and it'd take a very long time for her to get there…

~.~.~.~.~

Goku and Gohan were flying above the city, helping any innocents they could find. Even though they didn't know it, they somehow got behind Reia in progress. Soon, they were upon the site where she had just been.

"Dad…Dad, look!" Gohan flew to the ground and picked up a piece of cloth. It looked like his orange shirt. Goku frowned and sighed.

"Reia…Quick, Gohan!" They both flew in the general direction of where the cloth seemed to be going.

~.~.~.~.~

God grunted with the effort of trying to keep the Devilles off of Cloud. The barrier flickered with each hit, and each time a few more Devilles got in.

He just wasn't as strong as he used to be, and the fact that he didn't have his other Angels on Cloud anymore weighed down heavily on him. That, and Reia had his Scepter.

The children were still in his home, hopefully hiding where he told them to.

As he was distracted, a large Deville appeared behind him and slashed his back. He groaned and fell on his knees, the barrier dropping suddenly. But just as quickly, he put it back up.

Three Angels flew towards him at top speed and tackled the Deville, attacking it mercilessly. He nodded in thanks, trying to focus on protecting them all.

Around him were the screams of the Angels who were attacked, and the cries of the Angels who didn't fight as they tried to hide from the angry evil ones.

But then, there was a scream that stood out distinctly.

"_Hikari_!" He heard above all the other noises and he turned around quickly. A Deville had gotten past his defenses and into his home. In its grotesque, bulging arms was Hikari, who seemed to have either fainted, or been knocked out.

Hiroki was hot at its heels. He kicked, punched, an even bit the Mini-Devil. It just smirked and laughed, pushing him away.

"This will be delicious dinner." He lifted the female twin up in the air by a leg, her white, dress-like clothing covering her face and showing her loose shorts underneath. Hikari's hair had fallen out of its flower-filled bun and was covering her face in messy tangles.

Hiroki had angry tears streaming down his face as he threw another punch at the Deville's calf. "Leave her alone!"

This time, the Deville kicked the Angel-child into a wall. God was trying his best to get over there, keep up the barrier, and fend off smaller Devilles, but just couldn't get there fast enough.

Hiroki stood and glared at the Deville. "You didn't seem to hear me…" He growled out. "I said…To leave. Her. ALONE!" His fist glowed and punched straight through the red thing's leg.

It cried out and fell, bleeding heavily on Cloud. Hiroki quickly ran and jumped, catching his slightly younger twin in mid-air. They landed heavily on their bottoms, but they were safe.

At least, that was until the Deville stood, balancing on one foot.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you, brat!" It spat out, reaching for Hiroki. The red-haired child quickly pushed his slowly awakening sister out of the way as he was grabbed and thrown high up into the atmosphere. Soon, he came crashing down, slamming into its fist.

He groaned and slowly slid down, landing on Cloud with a grunt. Hikari screamed as she awoke to this scene and practically flew to her older brother.

"Hiro!" She hugged him, missing the Deville's hunkering frame looming over them. Hiroki panted heavily and tried pushing her away.

"R-Run, Hikari. Quick!" He pushed her away just as the Deville's foot came down, crushing the child with its heavy weight. Hikari screamed again as tears ran down her face.

She beat her tiny fists against its legs. She began glowing, similar to how Reia was earlier.

"W-Wha…What's this?" The Deville cried out as it was purified. "Damn you brats!" Were his finally words.

Hikari dropped to her knees, exhausted. But with her little strength, she crawled over to her beloved brother. "H-Hiro…" She gasped as she saw his form.

He was bleed from his mouth and nose, and bruised all over. His clothes were ripped and his arm was bent at a strange angle.

Hikari gently lifted his head onto her lap, smoothing his hair back. She saw her mother do this to her father often, when he was injured from a battle.

_"Hush now, little one…Lay in your bed._

_Please don't you cry now, just lay down in bed._

_And I will help you heal and you won't_

_Hurt any more, I promise that to you!"_ She sang softly, her tears dripping down onto her unconscious brother.

"_So, rest your head! And_

_I'll do my best; And_

_I want you to heal well so please…_

_Please won't you please, oh please listen to me?_

_I'm only doing what's best for you…_

_You need to heal!"_

_This is my healing song, little one now._

_Please stop your crying it's all alright now_

_I love you so; please will you please heal now?_

_This is my healing song, and I won't doubt._

_Listen to it and,_

_You'll feel better and_

_You will want to rule the whole land and_

_I want you to heal so we can be together_

_So please won't you heal today for me?"_ She sighed and kissed his forehead. God had finally gotten over to them, dispatching the Devilles on his way.

"Hikari…I need you to go find an Angel to hold up this barrier. I'll watch over your brother, but I don't have any more strength." Hikari nodded, quickly wiping her face.

"I'll be back soon! Please don't die Hiroki!" She ran off to where most of the Angels were. God sighed and watched as Hiroki was slowly healed.

"They're already so strong…" He thought aloud. "Perhaps…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

~.~.~.~.~

Derrick and Arther glanced at each other as dozens of the evil red things surrounded them.

"End o' th' worl', ya think?" Arther asked as he stabbed a Deville with his knife.

Derrick shrugged. "More or less." He nodded, kicking one through a window.

"I hope Cloud is alrigh' with all this bloodshed 'n crap." Derrick nodded again.

"Hopefully so. I'd hate t' lose my home to the Devil." He frowned, and soon they were surrounded by dust.

"Le's go. We'd probably betta' find Reia." Arther suggested, tugging his best friend in a random direction. Hopefully it was the right way!

~.~.~.~.~

Reia was once again surrounded, this time by three times as many Devilles as before. She was running from the all, and she couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling again.

It all seemed so…recognizable. Like this had happened before. Soon, she was tackled to the ground and dog-piled onto. She cried out in pain as they scratched and beat her small body. Then, they all suddenly moved away to circle her when she couldn't move anymore.

_'Crap…How can I defeat Devil if I'm this weak?' _ She thought angrily, trying to get up.

A foot forced her back down roughly. "Easy. You cannot." Devil stood above her, wearing something close to biker's-clothing with a long black trench coat.

"So, you're going to join me? Good!" He grabbed her by the front of her- Goku's- shirt and ripped it slightly to expose her neck.

"N-No!" She cried out. "Stop!"

Devil grinned and his fangs grew, almost like a vampire's. "Too late!" He laughed before the canine's tore into her flesh and she felt a stinging pain underneath her skin.

"**_No_**!" She screamed before blacking out.

* * *

><p>I'm so evil because I know how people feel about cliff-hangers x.x But! :DD I was almost late in posting as it is, and I didn't want to force out more ideas. ;{D Expect an update THIS WEEKEND instead of the weekend after. I can't leave you all hanging like that~. T<p>

Thanks for reading! Please point out any mistakes I might've made. Spellcheck doesn't catch everything, and I have tired eyes ;3


	25. Is This The End? Part Two: Just Starting

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**Warning: Cursing! (Mild? Sort of, I suppose.) **

**Merf! Uh….No warning, I don't think. It might sound a bit choppy, but I've been working on it for a few days, and I stopped reading it over after I wrote the last part xD Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

_'Crap…How can I defeat Devil if I'm this weak?' _ She thought angrily, trying to get up.

A foot forced her back down roughly. "Easy. You cannot." Devil stood above her, wearing something close to biker's-clothing with a long black trench coat.

"So, you're going to join me? Good!" He grabbed her by the front of her- Goku's- shirt and ripped it slightly to expose her neck.

"N-No!" She cried out. "Stop!"

Devil grinned and his fangs grew, almost like a vampire's. "Too late!" He laughed before the canine's tore into her flesh and she felt a stinging pain underneath her skin.

"**_No_**!" She screamed before blacking out.

**_Now..._**

Gohan looked around. "Hey! Look, Dad! More of your shirt." He flew down to the ground and picked up the blood cloth. Goku's eyes widened at the amount of blood and he fisted his hand.

"We have to hurry. I think Reia is in trouble." They both took off even faster than before. They watched as three globes sped past them, in the direction of the large power level.

"Was that…?" Gohan questioned.

"It might've been…" They shook their heads and continued on at full speed.

~.~.~.~.~

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin had finished off another wave of the mini-demons. Around them, and the whole home, were bodies of the disproportionate beings.

"Do you think more are coming?" Krillin glanced around, not wanting to get out of his defensive stance.

"We need to be ready, just in case." Tien said.

"Too bad we're already here." They heard an arrogant, demonic voice say. All three heads snapped up to the top of Capsule Corp.

There was a tall figure staring down at them, covered in completely black sheets. All that was visible were his dark-yellow eyes.

It quickly pulled out a sword and spun it around expertly as it jumped down to the ground. "Greetings, future slaves."

Yamcha glared. "Who the hell are you?" He said apprehensively. The figure laughed and threw the sword in their direction almost too fast for them to see.

It slashed Yamcha in the side of the arm and slightly tore Krillin's pants.

"Interesting for you to ask. My name is Cursus (Coor-soos)." It said. "And I will be the ruler of this sector. Lucky for you, I can make your deaths quick."

Krillin furrowed his brow. "Devilles can speak? And have names?" He muttered.

"Wonderful question, bald one!" Cursus said gleefully. "Only certain Devilles get names. Ones chosen by Devil himself based on our wonderful qualities. Lucky me got chosen out of a million and was allowed to serve my master." Cursus sighed happily. "But, enough of that. The rest of you! Attack!"

Twice as many Devilles as before came at the small group, attacking them mercilessly. Yamcha had just finished off three when he let out a pain-filled scream.

"Yamcha! What's wrong?" Krillin tackled a Deville that went over to finish his friend off, quickly decapitating it.

Yamcha was holding onto his cut arm. It was changing colors fast and he was losing a lot of blood.

Cursus laughed. "Oh, I suppose I should've mentioned that I poisoned my blade. "Ah, well…My bad!" It laughed again. "Soon, your friend there is going to change into a Deville like me. Too bad I won't have another woman friend for a while."

Cursus began pulling off it's –her– robes to reveal a feminine face. She had yellow eyes like the other Devilles, of course, and her hair was green. Around her hips was a thin cloth, covering her. She had a breast binding on as well, to keep them out of the way. Other than that, her body was bare. Her hair went down to her neck and flared like a bird's wings and she had long claws.

"But, I suppose one intelligent companion is enough." She smirked, motioning her hand to Yamcha.

"Come, pet." She grinned as Yamcha began transforming into a large wolf. His coat was the color of his hair, a deep black color. But his eyes had changed into the color of the Devilles. The wolf, Yamcha, jumped up on the home and curled around Cursus feet obediently.

Krillin scowled. "Great, just great. How are we supposed to save him?"

"You don't!" Krillin turned around sharply and saw Tien staring at him. There were two puncture wounds in his neck, and blood running down his shoulder.

"T-Tien…?"

"Join us, Krillin. It's the best feeling!" Tien laughed and lunged at the short human, biting him in his neck.

'This is like a horrible vampire movie…!' Was the last thing that Krillin was able to thing before he fainted, the world turning dark.

~.~.~.~.~

Vegeta had already caught up to Piccolo. They were currently flying at the same pace when a large explosion at Bulma's house caught their attention.

"What the-!" They both turned around quickly.

"The hell was that…?" Vegeta growled. Before Piccolo could respond, Vegeta sped back towards the house.

Piccolo sighed and continued on towards Devil. "I'm sure whatever it is, Vegeta can handle it. If not…" He shook his head.

~.~.~.~.~

"Kamehame Ha!" Gohan shouted, destroying a large Deville. Goku wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed.

"We're never going to get there in time at this pace." Gohan nodded.

"What should we do? If we stop fighting the Devilles, then other civilians will be hurt. But if we keep going, we're going to be majorly slowed." Gohan looked around.

Goku scratched his head. "I have no clue…" They both stayed silent, thinking for a long while.

"Oh! I know! I'll just stay here and fight the Devilles. You go and save Reia!" Gohan suggested, grinning.

Goku blinked. "Are you sure? It's a good idea, but can you handle it?"

Gohan nodded determinedly. "I can, Dad! Don't worry; no one else is going to get hurt as long as I protect them." He said confidently.

"Well…alright. If you say so, Gohan." He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Stay safe." Goku blasted up and flew away, leaving Gohan to deal with the Devilles.

"Alright…! Let's do this, then." He also flew in the direction Goku was going, but stopped frequently to fight. He quickly lost sight of his father.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia groaned and blearily opened her eyes. Her neck burned horribly, but she couldn't move her hands. They seemed to be tied to something, but she was in too much pain to worry about that. She blinked to clear her vision and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Yamcha, or at least what she thought was Yamcha, was curled up at a female Deville's feet. Tien was sitting next to the Deville and Krillin was unconscious on the ground in front of them.

They all seemed to be in a dungeon-type room, with chains and concrete block walls. Reia tried tugging on her chains again but they were held with Devil's magic. She sighed, wincing as her wings rubbed against the wall.

"Ah! You're awake!" The female Deville said when she noticed the movement. "Good, good. We need to get you ready to become a full Deville."

Reia blinked and glared at the Deville. "What are you talking about?" Her voice sounded harsher than usual, and slightly deeper. She just chalked it off to being unconscious for a long while.

The She-Devil giggled. "Well, right now you only look the part, but you're far too pure to just turn into one like these three. We need to do a chant on you, most likely. Or taint you more. Whichever Master decides."

"…Master?"

The woman snorted, sighing. "Devil."

Reia frowned, and when the Deville walked over, shrunk against the wall.

"You'd better get used to having me around. We're going to be very well acquainted! I'm Cursus, love." She lovingly smoothed the Angel's hair down and grinned before skipping off, the three Deville turned Z-warriors following after Cursus obediently.

Reia cried out when the door suddenly closed, the whole room being enveloped in darkness.

"Wait! Let my friends go!" She screamed in vain, trying to kick and pull her way out of her bindings, but her cries were just silenced by the darkness and the thick walls.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku finally landed outside of a large, abandoned building. It seemed completely empty, but he could feel the smaller power levels that were dwarfed in comparison to Devil's power.

"Finally, you've arrived! Just in time to see Master devour those damned Forces." He heard a voice say from the entrance. Out of the shadows stepped a well-built Deville in only a pair of baggy pants. He had a sword at his hip. It looked familiar…Bokuri's sword.

"Where did you get that sword?" Goku asked angrily, stepping forward. This day was just turning out horribly.

"This thing? I found it fair and square!" The Deville said. "Enough chit-chat! Time to fight. Uh….What's your name?" The Deville said, slipping into a fighting stance.

Goku went defensive as he spoke. "Goku. You?" He grinned.

"Virtus. Good luck then, Goku." He then ran towards the Saiyan at a quick speed, swinging his sword.

~.~.~.~.~

Devil grinned as Lillian came back, Cursus following her. She bowed to her 'husband', moving off to the side.

"Good, good. Cursus, where is the little Angel?" Devil motioned her over, allowing her to sit in his lap. He grinned at her, his teeth gleaming as he kissed her neck.

"She's down in the dungeon, your highness. Chained with those special cuffs, to block her powers. Like you said." She cooed.

Devil growled happily, running a hand through her hair. "Good." He motioned to Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien. "Who are these?"

"Oh!" She hopped off of his lap and landed on the floor gracefully, kneeling. "May I keep them as pets, master? They already are loyal."

Devil stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is fine." He motioned for her to rise. "As long as they do not mess up. If they do, I won't hesitate to punish you. Or have Fors do it."

Cursus whined. "But…he's so harsh! And he's _always_ luck with his hits!"

Devil grinned. "Exactly."

~.~.~.~.~

Gohan cried out as he was slammed into a building, the concrete bursting. He left a large hole in the side and the structure creaked and rumbled at it became unstable.

He dashed out, throwing a power-punch at the unscratched Deville. It blocked, jumping high up in the air.

"Wow! Lu-cky~!" It grinned. "Fors wins again!" The Deville, Fors, said happily. He landed a few feet away from the tired, beaten child.

Gohan panted heavily before turning around. This was the worst he'd ever been beaten. He was terribly weak compared to this enemy, and from the power level, the Deville wasn't even half the strength of Devil.

He hoped his father did better than he was doing.

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma, Chi-Chi, The Ox-King, and Roshi all huddled near a corner as the metal door was being beaten on by angry Devilles.

Chi-Chi stood at the front, in a defensive martial arts position. She couldn't let them get hurt. She couldn't let _herself_ get her, if not for Gohan's sake, then for her own sake.

She refused to let herself be beaten. The dents on the door got larger and so did the screeches of success from the Devilles.

Bulma ran over to her lab table and grabbed a scalpel, a syringe, and a large tube hooked to a large bin full of some type of liquid.

She hurriedly stuck the needle into the tube and pulled the liquid into the glass. She tugged the bin over to their corner as Roshi powered up.

Just as she turned around, the small army of mini-Devilles burst through the door. I was as though a sea of red washed into the door.

But as they came in, they got bigger and bigger, like a tidal wave. Bulma gulped and gripped her syringe tighter. As ChiChi and Roshi fought off the bigger ones, and the Ox-King stomped on the small ones, Bulma screeched as the largest Deville punched a hole in the wall next to the monitor.

The TV fell off the wall with a smash, the Devilles that were there bursting into red dust. The Deville leapt through and grinned. "Finally, I was hungry!"

Bulma took a deep breath and shrieked as it reached for her. As soon as it got in range, she stabbed the injection into its hand and pushed on the nozzle, injecting the strange liquid in it quickly.

It cried out and collapsed, before its body began to freeze. "W-What….What did you do to me!" It screamed before it was completely frozen, its hand still reaching for the blue haired scientist.

Roshi smashed it quickly, glancing at Bulma with a questioning glance as they finished off the rest of the Devilles.

"What was that?"

Bulma panted, adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Uh…It was a work in process. A new chemical. We were going to use it help stop the melting of Antarctica, the icebergs."

ChiChi grinned and lifted up the bin. "It did a pretty good job. Maybe we can use this as we fight." She began dragging it towards the stairs.

"W-wait…We're going out there?!" Bulma cried in outrage.

"Yes. I need to find my son." ChiChi said stubbornly, already half-way up the stairs. They three in the basement glanced at each other, and then hurried after the loud woman, Bulma grabbing some extra syringes. She also grabbed a nozzle, just in case.

"If you're coming, hurry up Bulma!" Roshi called. Bulma gasped and pulled on her lab coat.

"Coming!" She rushed up the stairs after the ones that she hoped would protect her as she worked.

ChiChi was already by the front door. "It looks like those three are gone."

"I hoped nothing happened to them…" Bulma said absently as she looked around. Her eyes widened. "Argauw!" She rushed over and felt for a heartbeat. IT was weak, and he seemed to be bleeding internally.

"I can't help him without my lab…" She murmured, lifting him over her shoulder. "I wonder why Krillin and them didn't help him inside."

"He sort of blends in with the dark." The Ox-king said. They murmured agreements.

"In any case, we need to hurry. I think more are coming." ChiChi pointed off in the distance, just as a flash of lightning struck the ground somewhere nearby. They saw another wave coming towards them, this time with weapons. They grimaced and nodded.

"Run!" The Ox-King lifted up Argauw and they all dashed off into the darkness, blending in quickly as they ran straight past the army, as quiet as possible.

"Ready…?" ChiChi glanced at Bulma as the scientist screwed the nozzle onto the tube. When she nodded, ChiChi grinned and let out a battle cry.

"This is for my son!" She jumped on one of the large Devilles back and punched it quite a few times. Roshi followed her lead and shot a Kamehame Ha at the group, blowing up most of them.

The Ox-King protected Bulma and Argauw, punching and kicking the ones that got too close. Bulma pulled back the nozzle and sprayed the chemical out into the middle of the army.

"Look out, guys!" They heard sizzling and soon they were enveloped in a red mist.

~.~.~.~.~

Devil watched from a window, which showed the outside world. He grinned as he watched the woman spray his minions.

"Perfect. Cursus! Go get that woman." He commanded. Cursus bowed.

"The blue-haired one, sire?" Devil shook his head.

"No, the other one. She might prove useful." He turned. "Now hurry." She bowed again and disappeared.

_'And I believe that this may provide even more entertainment. I wonder which one the Saiyan will choose…A turned Angel, or his ex-wife.'_ Devil thought excitedly. _'Ah, this is a wonderful day!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pronunciations! <strong>

**Cursus- Coor-soos**

**Fors – Fours, Forz**

**Virtus – Veertoos**

**:3 I wonder what'll happen next!**


	26. Is This The End? Part Three: Changed!

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By Angel-Demon1**

**Warning: Cursing! (Mild? Sort of, I suppose.)**

**Merf! Uh….No warning, I don't think. It might sound a bit choppy, but I've been working on it for a few days, and I stopped reading it over after I wrote the last part xD Sorry!**

**Jeez, I haven't updated in a while though. I'm sorry D: I started online schooling and I'm still getting used to it. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

Devil watched from a window, which showed the outside world. He grinned as he watched the woman spray his minions.

"Perfect. Cursus! Go get that woman." He commanded. Cursus bowed.

"The blue-haired one, sire?" Devil shook his head.

"No, the other one. She might prove useful." He turned. "Now hurry." She bowed again and disappeared.

_'And I believe that this may provide even more entertainment. I wonder which one the Saiyan will choose…A turned Angel, or his ex-wife.'_ Devil thought excitedly. _'Ah, this is a wonderful day!'_

**_Now..._**

Reia felt yet another searing pain shoot through her shoulder, where she was bitten. She cried out and struggled against the metal cuffs, which had cut her skin and were lubricated with her blood.

"Quit struggling, I told you!" Someone backhanded her and she slammed against the wall. They chuckled before moving back towards the corner.

She licked her lip as she felt blood run down her chin. "What do you…?" She groaned as her back rubbed unmercifully against the wall. Her back was raw and bleeding as rocks cut her sensitive flesh. "What do you want from me? There's nothing else I can do. It's obvious I'm not going to turn into a Deville."

"Look. You'll be obedient and shut up while we wait for master! Once he's here, I'm sure you'll be convinced of his power. In fact, you'll be **_begging _**for it." The being laughed before leaving the cell, possibly to go get Devil.

Reia sighed heavily and continued to struggle against the cuffs. She tried to call her powers, but they just stung her instead. The cell opened and three figures were shoved inside. Their shackles clanged against the concrete ground and the three people groaned.

The smallest one sat up and immediately ran towards the cell, ramming their chains against it. The tallest one also stood up and looked around. When it spotted Reia, it did a double-take before stepping into the light.

"Piccolo!" Reia cried in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright!" The last figure came over, crossing their arms as best they could with the chains. Vegeta stepped into the light, scowling.

"I'll have their heads on a stake when they come back." He sneered. The smallest figure walked over at the sound of voices and Reia almost began crying.

"Gohan! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." He ran over and hugged her. "Can…Can you try and help me out of these?"

Gohan nodded and began trying to pick the locks. He frowned as they glowed and refused to budge. Vegeta shoved him out of the way and began trying to pry them apart.

"Dammit. What're these made of?" He easily snapped his own shackles. "Are they implying that **you** are stronger than **_me_**!?" He hissed angrily. He began trying to kick down the cell. Reia sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine…They just want to turn me into a Deville. Apparently I'm too 'holy' for it just yet." Piccolo glanced out to the hallway, contemplating a plan to get out.

"Well…do they hurt?" Gohan questioned, seeing the gashes.

"Only when I pull. But we have to get out of here as soon as possible. They might want you all next. They already got Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. Also…they brought some type of glowing orbs with them, but I have no clue what those are."

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe they're dangerous. We have to get you out of here first." Reia nodded slowly.

"Alright. But if worst comes to worst, leave without me. I'll be fine for the time-being." Gohan looked ready to protest, but Reia quickly cut him off.

"I'll be fine." She repeated. "Save the rest of the world. Isn't that what you do best?" She smiled despite her worn appearance and Gohan hugged her again.

~.~.~.~.~

Bulma screeched and tried to dissolve the Devilles that were coming their way, but they were moving too fast. "Run!"

They all took off, Roshi and the Ox-King knocking back any that got too close.

"Where are we going?" They called.

"Away from these things!" Chi-Chi said in panic, running as fast as she could, unknowing towards Devil's castle.

"Watch out!" Bulma called, tackling Chi-Chi just before a Deville jumped over their heads. The Ox-King caught it and slammed it into the ground in one swift motion, before picking up the girls to continue running. Somehow, Argauw stayed across his shoulder the whole time, and didn't seem to be able to come to.

They made it safely to an alleyway, watching the Devilles pass them. Bulma sighed in relief, quickly turning.

"Battle plan?"

"Fight what comes close. Find a safe place to hide until this is all over."

Bulma rubbed her chin. "What about the rest of the city?"

"It looks dead to me." Chi-Chi said solemnly, poking her head out to check for any more enemies. "We should get going before they find us."

Right after she said that, a figure phased out of the shadows and hit her pressure points, making her faint. Chi-Chi fell to the ground and the figure grinned.

"Well, Hello there." She hoisted the woman up over her shoulder, glancing at the Ox-King and noticing Argauw.

"Well, well, well! A prize!" She grinned and hopped over their heads, grabbing Argauw by the back of his clothes before phasing into the shadows again. "Thanks!" her voice called before everything went deadly silent.

Bulma let out a stream of curses. "Dammit! Quick, we need to find them!" They dashed out of the alley and headed in the direction that the Devilles went in.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku, already Super Saiyan, was sporting a few cuts and scratches here and there. Virtus was also in the same condition, though seemed to be tired.

"That was fun." He said stoically. Goku nodded, not taking an eye off of him.

"Once more?"

Virtus grinned. "You bet!" They dashed towards each other at light-speed and hit each other hard, causing a shockwave of power to spread across the area.

Virtus panted and head butted Goku, flipping away into the air. Goku flew up as well, grabbing both of his arms and spinning them frantically around the air. He let go suddenly and Virtus was sent spiraling into the ground, leaving a crater as he crashed into a car.

"Virtus! You can stop playing  
>now!" Cursus said from atop a building. "I got what Master wanted." Virtus glanced up and nodded, grinning.<p>

"Great…" He pulled out Bokuri's sword and it glowed an angry red color. He let out a fierce battle-cry and flew towards Goku, forcing the sword through his abdomen. Goku's eyes widened at his speed and he fell to the ground.

Virtus laughed and pulled the sword out as Goku felt himself begin to go dizzy. He got close to his face and whispered,

"It's all an illusion…"

Everything went white.

~.~.~.~.~

Hiroki groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was in one of the houses that weren't attacked by Devilles and bandaged. Hikari was curled up next to him, completely free of any marks. He smiled in relief and stood up, anticipating pain. Surprisingly, there was none and he peeled off the gauze.

"Whoa." He patted himself down, not finding any injuries. He peeked out of the window and saw that the attack had ceased for now. Angels were everywhere, lying on Cloud, against houses. Most were injured, and the ones who weren't were trying to bandage the wounded. God was nowhere in sight.

He glanced at Hikari and gently shook her awake. She mumbled something and sat up, tiredly rubbing her eyes. He helped her out of the bed and glanced out the front door to make sure no one was looking.

He dragged her to the closest edge of Cloud and turned to her. "We're finding Mother." Hikari brightened and nodded.

"Okay!" Hiroki quickly shushed her and looked over the edge.

"Whatever you do…Don't let go." He tightly held onto her hand and she nodded. Both of them closed their eyes before falling over the edge.

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes and saw that the ground was slowly getting closer. Hikari still had her eyes closed, and she looked frightened. He pulled her closer and held her tight, making sure to not let go of her hand.

She hugged him with one arm and Hiroki patted her head. "Don't worry!" He called. "We'll be okay!" He thought she nodded and he looked towards the ground again. He just hoped they'd survive the crash.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia screamed as Devil continued to force his power into her. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta were all being held by at least twenty Devilles, but they were constantly being blasted as the three tried to get to her. Though, Vegeta would just exclaim that he wanted to kill Devil himself, before 'Kakarrot' appeared.

She watched as their faces went blurry, tears streaming down the sides of her face. Her chains suddenly deteriorated and she fell unceremoniously to the floor. Devil sneered at her and kicked her over onto her back.

She groaned and tried to lift herself up, but her arms felt as heavy as bricks. She felt like all her bones were completely broken, and she thought she smelt herself burning slightly.

Devil leaned over her. "Hm." He said, nudging her with his boot. He grinned when she didn't move in protest.

"Finally! Bring those damned Forces now." Reia's eyes widened, glancing around to see what he meant. When three Devilles walked in with the colored orbs she talked about, she would've jumped up in surprise if she could've.

Devil motioned them over, picking up the white orb first. He grinned at it. "This is the almighty power that I'm supposed to fear?" He scoffed and tossed it carelessly on the ground with a tiny 'clink'. He positioned it over her head with his foot.

He treated the blue and green ones the same way, respectively going next to her left and right hands. He motioned for Fors to come over.

The lucky Deville walked over with a slight hop in his step. Fors grinned down at Reia and moved her hair from her neck, next to the white orb. He then crawled over her and promptly tore his fangs into her flesh. She screamed again, and felt ready to faint.

However, Devil also knelt down and bit into the other side. Her voice caught as her vision began turning red.

From the onlooker's point of view, she flashed a different color all together before reverting. This seemed to make Devil and Fors angry and they bit down harder. Her back arched on it's on accord and her hair and clothes began floating as her holy powers began trying to purify the dark beings.

Cursus phased in, without her 'spoils of battle' anymore. She grinned and stood in the corner with Virtus, who looked a bit bored to be there.

Lilith was there as well, and was holding both God's and Devil's scepter. With one last trembling gasp, Reia went limp.

Fors and Devil stepped back, licking their fangs clean of her blood. The holes were slowly closing as her body began to change colors again, albeit at a much slower pace.

The orbs had also cracked, and the colors were beginning to fade. Small wisps of glittering hues were swirling around Reia, absorbing into her skin. When every single bit of color was depleted from the orbs, they shattered.

Once that happened, Reia's body was completely different. She had grown a few inches; her hair was almost down to her thighs. She was red, like a regular Deville, but a lighter color. Her eyes had turned a deep, haunting green, and she had no pupils. Her wings had stayed, which was unusual, but overlooked as they had also changed from pure white to a mix between black and green. There were a few white feathers mixed in as well, but they didn't pose any threat.

She gasped, sitting up. She looked down at her long talons, trailing her eyes down to her long legs, a flimsy cloth that used to be her dress covering her mid-thigh. It seemed that when she grew suddenly, her clothes didn't. Her breasts were also covered by the tattered remains of her white dress, and it stopped at her navel.

She stood and glanced up at Devil, who was still taller than she was. He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

She looked around and spotted Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta again. They seemed to be frozen in horror as they studied her. She looked the other way and saw Fors join Cursus and Virtus. She noticed Virtus's sword and thought it looked awfully familiar.

She also saw Lilith, who looked fragile, scared, and weaker than the others in the room. She heard a ruffle and looked back over to Cursus. It seemed that Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin had rejoined their 'mistress', as they were sitting at her feet now.

She looked back to Devil, and everyone seemed to be expecting her to do something. She glanced around one last time before dropping to her knees in front of her new master.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil. x3 But I love you all. I'm sorry I randomly disappear like this a lot. I PROMISE that once this story is over, and I've edited it, I'll revise the story a bit :DD Perhaps even focus on a different person. Like...instead of always going to Reia, I could stick with...Chi-Chi? We never see Chi-Chi ;3 or, maybe VegetaBulma? **

**Whatever~ tell me what you guys would like me to do! It doesn't have to be about what I just said (typed. Hue.) But anything is fine, as long as I don't have to kill off anyone :3 permanently, at least.**

**I love you all! Thank you for reading this chapter! Remember to tell me if I mispelled things and such, so I can fix it before I move on to the next chapter.**


	27. Disloyalty - What's Going On?

**Broken Angel Wings**

**By: Angel-Demon1**

**Warning(s): Cursing, Blood, lots of pain and violence!**

**I'm baaack~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time...<em>**

_Reia's body was completely different. She had grown a few inches; her hair was almost down to her thighs. She was red, like a regular Deville, but a lighter color. Her eyes had turned a deep, haunting green, and she had no pupils. Her wings had stayed, which was unusual, but overlooked as they had also changed from pure white to a mix between black and green. There were a few white feathers mixed in as well, but they didn't pose any threat._

_She gasped, sitting up. She looked down at her long talons, trailing her eyes down to her long legs, a flimsy cloth that used to be her dress covering her mid-thigh. It seemed that when she grew suddenly, her clothes didn't. Her breasts were also covered by the tattered remains of her white dress, and it stopped at her navel._

_She stood and glanced up at Devil, who was still taller than she was. He crossed his arms and glared down at her._

_She looked around and spotted Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta again. They seemed to be frozen in horror as they studied her. She looked the other way and saw Fors join Cursus and Virtus. She noticed Virtus's sword and thought it looked awfully familiar._

_She also saw Lilith, who looked fragile, scared, and weaker than the others in the room. She heard a ruffle and looked back over to Cursus. It seemed that Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin had rejoined their 'mistress', as they were sitting at her feet now._

_She looked back to Devil, and everyone seemed to be expecting her to do something. She glanced around one last time before dropping to her knees in front of her new master._

**_Now..._**

Devil grinned. "Finally! Rise, my new pet."

Reia did as she was commanded and stood before the devil, waiting for more orders.

Vegeta growled. "Traitor."

Gohan quickly shook his head, turning to Vegeta. "It's not her fault! We have to help her before this becomes permanent!" He cries out, his eyes watering.

Devil laughs. "Foolish humanoid. Reia is mine forever, and there isn't a thing any of you can do about it. Come, pet." He held his hand out to Reia.

"Don't take his hand Reia! Please!"

Reia ignored the youngest Saiyan and took her master's hand, following him out of the dungeon. Virtus, Cursus, and Fors followed behind, as well as the turned Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku woke up suddenly. He felt extremely weak, as if all of his ki had been zapped out of him. He quickly sat up, noting that he wasn't where he last blacked out at.

"Virtus! Where did you go?!" He growled, standing up shakily. He suddenly felt himself being kicked in the back, before being picked up.

"Come now, Saiyan. You can't be as weak as this, to have stood up to Virtus as long as you did." Cursus snarled.

"Who are you?" Goku stood up again, getting into a defensive stance.

"Pfft. Save your dramatics. I've come to fetch you. Now hurry up so I can get back to my Master, and get him away from that infuriating Angel of yours!" Cursus snarled, knocking Goku out again with a few, well aimed hits to his pressure points.

~.~.~.~.~

Reia sat silently on one of Devil's legs. Lillith stood off to the side, holding Devil's things as if she were a shelf and nothing more.

Cursus quickly returned and bowed to Devil. "I've brought back the cargo, my master."

Devil stood, allowing Reia to slide from his lap. "Good. As soon as he awakens, bring him here. In the meanwhile, bring that other woman, who you captured before."

Cursus sighed under her breath, "What am I, your pack mule?" Suddenly, she was shoved against the wall, a hand around her throat.

"Do not speak so badly of our master, or else you will have to be…'fired', as the humans say." Reia said stoically, raising her other hand, which spontaneously combusted to back up her threat.

Cursus glared as she was released, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She wisely chose to stay silent and left to fetch Chi-Chi.

"Wonderful, darling. Now, go and speak with your former friends. I'm sure they're quite confused about what happened."

Reia bowed. "Yes, my lord."

~.~.~.~.~

Both Piccolo and Vegeta got into defensive stances as they heard someone walking down the stone steps to the dungeon.

"Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan." Reia nodded a greeting to each of them. "I was told that you may or may not be confused as to what happened. Would you all like an explanation?"

Reia didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "At first, I was resisting. How idiotic, yes? Why should I resist the wonderful powers my master has given me?"

Vegeta snorted. Reia continued,

"I've absorbed the Eternal Forces' powers, which tainted me enough to cause my master's powers to spread completely through my system."

Gohan gripped the bars of the cage. "So, Gatsu, Amuri, Bokuri, all of them are gone?!"

Reia looked at Gohan, and he flinched at the lifeless gaze.

"Yes. They are me and I am them now. But, better." She grinned, each tooth – no, fang -, glinting menacingly.

"Now that you all understand, I must return to my master." Reia turned and began up the stairs again.

"Reia, wait! You can't really think this is right!" Gohan pleaded. However, he was ignored as the door was slammed shut.

~.~.~.~.~

Goku groaned loudly, turning over. He coughed a few times, watching blood spots fall onto the stone floor. He wiped his mouth and stood.

"Finally. You sleep too long, Saiyan. Now come; my master demands your presence."

Goku glared at Cursus. "What are you, his messenger?"

Cursus growled loudly. "Do not speak down to me, filth! I am his, and if it weren't for your Angel, I'd be with him now!" She backhanded Goku before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and lugging him back to the throne room.

Cursus dropped to one knee in front of Devil. "He's awakened, sir." Devil nodded.

"Good. Now, leave." Cursus opened her mouth to object, but as Reia's eyes bore down on her menacingly, she just scowled and left with her three, Z-Warrior pets.

"R-Reia…? No way!" Goku sat up again, obviously in pain. "What did you do to her Devil?!"

Devil caressed Reia's cheek, though she didn't respond much. "I just changed her into what she's supposed to be." His eyes flashed red. "Mine."

Goku stood. "She'll never be yours!" He lunged towards Devil, but was quickly decommissioned by Fors.

"Nah-ah! If you want to fight my master, you have to beat his top fighters first! Don't you know etiquette?"

Fors stepped on Goku's back, causing Goku to cough up blood again.

"Aw, is the poor Saiyan sick? Too bad, I didn't really need a handicap. Oh well!" He threw a peace sign before kicking Goku to the ceiling, zooming up there and punching him multiple times until the roof was eventually broken.

Fors finally allowed Goku to fall back to the ground after at least one-hundred punches. After a few minutes, Fors floated back to the ground.

"Don't tell me you already died on me, Saiyan! That'd be Su~per Lu~cky!" As Fors stalked towards Goku's prone figure, Reia's hand began to twitch.

Devil raised a brow as he watched her carefully. She quickly clenched her first and forced herself to sit still as Fors began to pummel Goku again.

As he cried out in pain, Reia jumped up and threw Fors off of the spiky-haired man before anyone could blink. Reia gasped as she realized what she'd done and quickly dropped to her knees before Devil.

"Master, I apologize. I was not thinking. Please punish me accordingly." Devil frowned.

"Lillith." Lillith quickly snapped to attention and held out Devil's items respectfully, not looking him in the eye. Devil snatched his scepter from her and she stood back again, out of the way.

Devil stalked towards Reia and placed the scepter against her bowed head. For a moment, time seemed to stand still before Reia suddenly collapsed against the ground.

Goku pulled himself out of the crater he was in. "Get away from her!" He groaned out, too weak to go to her.

"Fors, take the Saiyan back to his cage. And bring Cursus here." Fors, pulling his dislocated shoulder back in place, saluted and dragged Goku off.

Devil turned to Reia, his eyes glowing ominously red. _'You will not betray me, Angel.'_

~.~.~.~.~

As ordered by Devil, Cursus arrived promptly to the throne room, only to hear agonized screams. She quickly sauntered in and bowed, surprised at what she was looking at.

Reia was on the ground, on her stomach, trying to muffle her screams by clenching her teeth. Devil was standing over her, holding onto one of her wings. His claws had punctured the sensitive flesh, and it was bleeding profusely.

"Cursus, come here." Cursus obeyed and stood before Devil and the tormented Reia. "Are you jealous of this creature?" He questioned, glaring at her, though not out of anger.

Though she wanted to lie, she knew the repercussions of doing so to the Devil himself. "…Yes, my lord."

Devil laughed. "I see. And I cannot have my favorite follower jealous of a simple peasant, can I?"

Cursus hesitated. "N-No, my liege?"

"Exactly. Jealousy leads to disloyalty. To prove your loyalty, and to prove that you are a higher rank than this rubbish, -," He tugged on Reia's wing. ", - I want you to cut it off."

Cursus looked slightly confused. "You want me to cut…her?"

Devil's eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning my orders, Cursus?"

Cursus quickly bowed. "No, my lord."

"Good. Now, cut off her wing."

Cursus nodded and whistled for Yamcha. She grabbed his sword, testing the feel for a few moments before placing it right where Reia's wing and back connected.

Cursus, who was completely ready to take revenge on the woman who her master seemed to care about more than herself, made the mistake of looking into Reia's eyes.

In those glowing orbs, she saw a young woman. The woman was scared, lost, and hurt. That woman looked so much like Cursus before she was rescued by her master.

That tiny glimpse caused Cursus to hesitate for the slightest of moments.

"Do it now, Cursus." Devil commanded, pulling Reia's wing even more taught. Cursus steadied her slightly shaking hand and lifted the sword.

"Get off of her!"

Cursus reacted two milliseconds too late, and was thrown to the wall. Devil hissed and let go of Reia, who fell limp against the floor, shaking slightly.

"**_Who dares assault the Devil's throne room?!_**"

Derrick stood in the archway, Arther by his side.

"Angels."

Devil smirked. "Only two? What will that do against me, the greatest being ever created?"

Arther grinned. "Two won' do too much. Bu' two milli'n? Y'don' stand a chance, y' wick'd bein'."

Devil scowled. "And where exactly is this…'army' that you claim to have." He kicked Reia away from his feet, towards Lillian and Yamcha.

Arther whistled and all was silent.

"I knew you were bluffing."

"Not quite!" An angel flew through the hole made earlier by Fors and Goku. Suddenly, the entire roof burst, rubble falling on all parties.

"Are we late?" Takeo, the fastest angel spoke, aiming his scimitar at Devil.

"Jus' a tad."

Devil sneered, surrounded. "Devilles! Front and center!" He bellowed, and suddenly the room was being filled from every direction with little red beings. "Kill them all!"

Each Deville went for any Angel they could reach. The Devil himself went for Derrick and Arther.

~.~.~.~.~

God, protected by the best Angels, was leading Hikari and Hitoki to the current holding cell of Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan.

"W-Where are we going, God?" Hikari asked timidly, hanging onto the sagacious being's robes as they rushed down the corridors.

"To get reinforcements, young one. Do not worry; you will be with your mother soon." The Angel child nodded and gripped her brother's hand tighter."

They reached the room and quickly surrounded the cell.

"Who the hell?!" Piccolo growled, getting in the offensive position.

"Please, do not be alarmed. We are here to get you out."

"Great…more 'Angels'." Vegeta grunted, but more or less was ignored.

"Hitoki, if you will…" Hitoki nodded and inhaled deeply. He let loose a furious battle cry, his hand glowing, and he punched with all his might at the magic-infused lock. It broke instantly and the trio quickly filed out of the cage.

"Finally! Now, to get that bastard who left us in here."

"Wait." Vegeta was blocked by Guard-Angels. "You have a more important task, Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta glared. "And what, exactly, would that be?!"

God stepped forward and placed his hand against Vegeta's forehead before he could react. Vegeta's eyes began to softly glow white before he suddenly flew off.

"That idiotic woman!"

Gohan watched him fly off. "W-Where's he going?"

God shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Now, please…You must help my Angels. You are the deciding factor in this factor, your friends as well."

"Our friends? You mean Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin? But, they got changed into those Devil-things!"

God smiled softly, caressing the young half-Saiyan's head. "Do not worry, child. Their curse should be lifting shortly, if all works out as it should. Now, hurry, before it is too late."

Gohan nodded. "R-Right! Come on Piccolo!" He flew out of the door, no longer guarded by Angels.

Piccolo studied God for a few more moments before following after Gohan.

God nodded. "Everything is almost in place. Hikari, Hitoki."

"Yes?" Hitoki answered for them both.

"You have a very special mission. It will be hard for you both, but you must do it no matter what, as it will save Reia."

Hikari hesitantly nodded. "If…If it's for Momma, we'll do anything!"

God nodded solemnly. "I'm glad to hear that." He glanced back at the Angels who were guarding him before turning back to the two children, hesitant with his next order.

"You must kill her. You must kill Reia."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! After two years of being MIA, I am <strong>_BACK _**baby!**

**I'm so sorry for suddenly disappearing without a trace. I just kept moving and slowly forgetting about my job as a writer. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long, but I plan to finish this story **_very_ **soon.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, but as I decided that you all waited long enough for chapter 27, I got more and more excited! So much so that my chubby little fingers could barely keep up. ;o;**

**If it sounds too rushed, please tell me. I'll try to edit it tomorrow!**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I promise not to take a two year break again! (At least, until this story is finished. x:)**

**Next Chapter: Traitor! **


End file.
